


Le Cri du Tonnerre

by Onidani



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onidani/pseuds/Onidani
Summary: (Nanowrimo 2019)Par un mystérieux coup du sort, les Esprits Héroïques Mordred et Frankenstein se rencontrent de nouveau, invoqués dans un lieu inconnu, sans Maîtres pour leur imposer une fonction ; juste un chemin qui s'enfonce dans les étoiles.
Relationships: Frankenstein's Monster | Berserker of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Il s’éveilla au milieu d’une étrange plateforme, semblant flotter dans l’espace. Le sol de verre bleu semblait légèrement phosphorescent et des cristaux rosés, pourpres et noirs en sortaient de-ci de-là. En toute logique, son _Master_, la personne qui l’avait invoqué, ne devait pas être loin. Cependant en regardant à l’horizon, il ne vit qu’un océan d’étoiles, mais personne pour lui commander de faire encore une de ces guerres du Graal au dénouement vain et tragique. Il se releva de sa position chevaleresque avec laquelle il se présentait à chaque fois et observa plus attentivement son environnement. Il n’y avait rien de remarquable sur la plateforme sur laquelle il reposait, si ce n’est de grands escaliers menant à d’autres plateformes, plus hautes, elles même liées à d’autres plateformes encore. Le tout formait un réseau tentaculaires d’escaliers de verre, flottant par magie dans un inquiétant vide. Cela ne le surprenait pas outre-mesure, étant lui-même un être magique, il pouvait tout à fait concevoir une gravité fonctionnelle au milieu du vide intersidéral. Quoiqu’il en soit il n’avait pas vraiment d’autres choix que d’aller explorer cet étrange lieu. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il avait été invoqué. Ainsi commença-t-il l’ascension de l’escalier. Il était fait d’une matière similaire aux plateformes, et n’avaient que quelques cristaux acérés en guise de garde-fous. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour atteindre la plate-forme suivante. Les escaliers étaient bien plus longs qu’ils en avaient l’air. La perspective était trompeuse.

La seconde plate-forme était semblable à la première, à l’exception que cette fois-ci, plusieurs escaliers en partaient pour rejoindre d’autres plateformes. Il fit quelques pas pour se placer au milieu, et scruter chaque possibilité pour tenter de déterminer quel serait le meilleur chemin à prendre. Il finit par choisir le chemin qui mènerait à la plateforme la plus haute. Globalement, ce complexe d’escaliers et de terrasses était ascendant. En toute logique, le sommet se présentait comme un objectif à atteindre. Peut-être que les réponses à cette invocation surprenante trouverait des réponses une fois le sommet atteint. Décidé, il se mit en route.

C’est alors que l’air se chargea soudain d’électricité statique. Il sentait le courant lui traverser le corps. Il était habitué de cette sensation, mais habituellement il avait le contrôle dessus. Ce courant ne venait pas de lui. Quelque chose venait de changer dans son environnement. Quelque chose… approchait. Il se retourna, sentant la tempête se lever dans son dos. Il sentait que bientôt apparaitrait la chose provoquant cette atmosphère orageuse.

La foudre, aveuglante et assourdissante, surgit. L’éclair brillait d’un bel éclat d’émeraude, et son énergie se répandait sur le plateau de verre, le faisant fondre autour du lieu d’impact. C’est là qu’il la sentit : une nouvelle présence, similaire à la sienne. Les choses devenaient enfin plus intéressantes. Il aimait d’avantage l’action aux mystères. Au moins l’objectif était plus clair. Il mit son casque et se mit en garde. Cette scène lui semblait soudain très familière, alors que la vapeur se dissipait, révélant un nouveau _Servant_, familier.

Elle se tenait sur la zone d’impact de l’éclair d’émeraude. Une jeune femme, habillée d’une robe de mariée, de chaussures à hauts talons de fer et d’un voile lui couvrant l’arrière de sa chevelure. Son regard était masqué par sa généreuse chevelure, d’un roux tirant vers un élégant rose. Sa tête était sertie de tout un attirail de laiton, notamment une longue corne rappelant un paratonnerre. Enfin, elle tenait entre ses doigts une lourde massue métallique ; son arme, redoutable, qu’il reconnut également. Il avait déjà croisé le fer avec cette femme. Frankenstein, c’était son nom. Un nom hérité du savant qui l’avait animé. Un nom qu’elle haïssait. Autant de sa nature que de son existence misérable, solitaire et insatisfaite, elle avait gardé en elle une rage éternelle, impossible à éponger. Ainsi elle avait hérité de la classe des _Berserkers_, rassemblant des Servants incandescents et terribles comme elle. Et tel un orage, elle maîtrisait l’électricité, d’une manière qui lui était propre. L’éclat que générait sa foudre tendait vers ce vert émeraude, promesse d’une grande douleur chez ses adversaires. Et lui, il se savait. Frankenstein… était dangereuse, et son style de combat brutal, même pour lui. Ça allait être amusant. Clarent vibrait d’impatience, en même temps que son propriétaire. Il invoqua sa propre foudre et en enveloppa son corps comme une couverture d’énergie brute. Le fier Mordred était fin prêt à se battre contre sa rivale électrique. L’air était lourd comme avant un orage, et l’air étincelait entre leurs regards. L’éclair du combat allait bientôt frapper.

Frankenstein reconnut son adversaire et grogna comme le tonnerre en se projetant toute sa masse vers l’avant, en un large bond enragé. Mordred para et encaissa tout le poids du contre-coup. Rassemblant soudain une grande énergie magique, il la rejeta brutalement. Lui aussi était enragé. Il avait une hargne similaire à cette de Frankenstein. Leurs personnalités n’étaient pas si différentes. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que leur combat était inévitable… Ces deux fiers combattants se jetaient les uns sur les autres, cognant leurs armes violemment… Chaque coup résonnait exactement comme la foudre. Ils étaient après tout deux esprits électriques, et cette caractéristique s’accordait parfaitement à leur caractère tout-feu tout-flamme. Mordred se lassa, comme souvent. Il était brut de décoffrage, il aimait aller droit au but ; du genre à faire le plus mal possible le plus vite possible. Tel un guépard, il sprintait d’abord et avisait ensuite si ça ne marchait pas. A nouveau il invoqua une explosion de magie en lui, se matérialisant par des arcs électriques d’un rouge rubis contrastant avec la couleur verte signature de sa présente adversaire. Il voulait tout régler en un seul coup. D’un seul bond, il prit de l’élan, s’appuya sur un gros cristal pour se propulser vers Frankenstein et la prendre de court. Ledit cristal en vola en éclat alors que Mordred rebondit sur lui à la manière d’une bille de flipper. Devenu comète foudroyante, il s’écrasa sur Frankenstein en poussant un cri de guerre rauque. Cette dernière ne put esquiver le coup et n’eut que le temps de mettre sa propre arme en position de parade. Sonnée mais d’autant plus énervée par cette attaque, Frankenstein rejeta Mordred sur le côté d’un coup de masse, profitant du fait qu’il était lui-même en train de récupérer de son propre coup. D’une roulade il se releva et fit à nouveau face à son adversaire artificiel. Les deux se mirent en garde, se jaugeant de leurs regards de braise. Frankenstein lança quelques grognements. Mordred remarqua qu’elle tentait de dire quelque chose. Mais il était trop agacé pour tenter de comprendre. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’est un autre Servant en face de lui, et il sait ce qu’il doit faire face à d’autres Servants. Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, mais son élan fut très vite stoppé alors qu’elle répondait d’un simple coup vertical de sa masse, dont la tête vint s’écraser sur le casque de Mordred. Frankenstein s’était déplacée soudainement beaucoup plus vite qu’il semblait possible. Là était l’erreur de Mordred, qui n’a su l’apercevoir.

Il était au sol, avec Frankenstein ayant littéralement le dessus sur lui. Il put voir ses yeux vairons furieux, fixés sur lui, ces derniers étant habituellement cachés par sa longue frange.

« UUNH ! », fit-elle à Mordred.

Ce dernier émit un ricanement succinct avant de se relever en vitesse, tentant de donner à l’occasion un coup de sa Clarent, chargée d’énergie. Cette fois-ci il faisait vraiment preuve de négligence, trop emporté par sa rage. Oubliant sa garde, il se prit encore un des violents coups de masse de Frankenstein, le propulsant encore au sol, plus loin cette fois.

« Kh- ! »

Ce coup, chargé d’électricité, l’empêcha de riposter immédiatement. Frankenstein en avait profité pour s’approcher d’un pas relativement serein. Elle tenta à nouveau de communiquer par ses habituels grognements, et, plutôt que de continuer le combat, baissa sa massue d’acier, manifestant son désir d’arrêter ce duel. Mordred l’avait bien compris, et restant sur ses gardes, resta accroupi dans sa direction, sa lame planté dans le sol de cristal, craquelé de partout.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu le dis maintenant. Mais t’articules. », lui dit-il alors que son casque se rétractait, dévoilant ses jeunes traits, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

Frankenstein prit son temps et finit par sortir péniblement :

« Pas… Mas… ter. Pour… quoi… com… bat ?..

-Tu t’es jetée sur moi. Ca me paraissait naturel. C’est pas ce que nous faisons, en tant que Servants ?

-…uh !

-Maintenant je te l’accorde, c’est bizarre… »

Frankenstein acquiesça. Mordred prit un moment pour réfléchir. Fallait-il se battre jusqu’au bout contre elle, quitte à y perdre beaucoup d’énergie dans le processus, et résoudre le mystère de cette invocation seule, ou bien fallait-il plutôt arrêter le combat maintenant et en faire une puissante alliée, au moins temporairement ?

Alors que Mordred était perdu dans ces pensées, Frankenstein s’était approchée d’elle, et sans articuler un seul son, tendit sa main vers lui, qui était toujours accroupi.

Mordred ne sut ce qui lui passa par la tête quand il tendit sa main en réponse. Il avait comme agi automatiquement. Peut-être son intuition, naturellement élevée, lui indiquait que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Toujours est-il que c’est là dessus que se finit ce combat.

« Ne va pas croire que je te fais confiance. », fit-il à Frankenstein. « C’est juste le contexte qui te sauve.

-…Uh. Uh. »

Frankenstein, quant à elle, semblait beaucoup plus calme, passé ce moment de tension entre elle et Mordred. Elle se sentait étrangement proche de lui, sans vraiment pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui faisait ressentir ce sentiment de connivence.

« Bon, ne traînons pas. »

Mordred se remit en route, comme si rien n’était arrivé, en ignorant presque la personne qui était son adversaire il y a deux minutes. Cette dernière lui emboita silencieusement le pas. Elle n’était pas tellement surprise de ce revirement si rapide de la part de Mordred. C’était quelqu’un de nerveux, qui raisonnait d’abord par affrontement avec les autres. Bien sûr, il ne l’admettrait pas.

Lui s’était juste rendu compte que Frankenstein n’avait pas envie de se battre contre lui. Cela lui suffisait pour revenir à sa préoccupation première : qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Il se surprenait quand même à faire preuve d’autant de clémence vis-à-vis d’elle, et ce aussi vite. Mais bon, Frankenstein était toute aussi paumée, visiblement. Au-delà de ça, elle avait réussi à apaiser sa soif du combat très rapidement, ce dont peu d’êtres peuvent se targuer. Il ne s’en rendait peut-être pas consciemment compte dans l’immédiat, mais Frankenstein avait une personnalité plutôt compatible avec la sienne. Il feraient une bonne équipe. Cela devait arriver. Peut-être est-ce le destin qui les avait réuni dans cette épreuve, pour cette simple raison de bonne affinité entre eux. Quoiqu’il en soit, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et les deux héros prirent leur départ dans l’exploration de ce nouveau et intriguant monde qui s’ouvrait à eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Il marchèrent longtemps — un temps qu’ils ne purent mesurer — avant qu’il y ait un minimum de changement dans le paysage. Leurs échanges restèrent sporadiques. Le fait que Frankenstein ait des difficultés à communiquer n’a pas aidé. Quant à Mordred, il commençait à en avoir assez de ce labyrinthe. Il voulait régler ça le plus vite possible et retourner enfin au Trône des Héros avant qu’on lui donne des missions qui ont du sens, au lieu d’interminables mystères.

Finalement ils arrivèrent sur une plate-forme plus large sur laquelle reposaient d’avantage d’oeuvres architecturales. Le bâtiment ressemblait à un vieux temple grec en ruine. Sous leurs yeux s’alignaient colonnes et murets de marbres blanc, plantées au milieu de champs de pierres taillées, ne soutenant plus rien et n’étant plus que des vestiges de ce qui devait servir de plafonds. L’architecture était symétrique, et dans l’axe des escaliers par lesquels ils étaient arrivés se trouvait ce qui semblait être un autel, entouré par deux statues sans bras, aux visages à moitié effondré. L’ensemble avait de quoi soulever de sérieuses questions, que Mordred balaya d’un revers de la main. Il se contenta d’avancer sans la moindre hésitation vers les nouveaux escaliers se situant derrière l’autel.

Ne leur laissant le temps que de grimper quelques marches, une voix retentit au dessus de leur tête.

« Ahem ! »

Nonchalamment assis sur une grande arcade immaculée se trouvait un homme encapuchonné et emmitouflé dans une longue cape bleu ciel. Il se releva, et vint se laisser tomber pour simplement se retrouver face à Mordred et Frankenstein.

« Ca m’embête un peu mais je dois vous arrêter là. Vous savez, le travail tout ça. C’est pas contre vous, hein. »

Suite à cela il se mit à articuler des incantations, et sans préavis balança une volée de boules de feu aux héros, que ces derniers esquivèrent d’un simple accroupissement.

Frankenstein fit une roulade et se mit en garde en grognant. Elle détestait ce genre de mauvaises surprises et par conséquent était déjà particulièrement remontée. Mordred, lui, trouvait cet énergumène ridicule. Ce n’est pas ce genre d’étincelles qui allait l’impressionner. Cependant, avant d’aller se décider à l’étaler, elle dit :

« Attends attends, tu serais pas aussi un Servant sans Maître par hasard ?

-Eh ? Ah !? Vous êtes nouvelles ! » —Mordred tiqua— « Bah, ça change rien ! Je m’ennuie. », bailla-t-il. « J’ai envie de savoir ce que vous valez. Surtout toi, la rouge, là.

-Tch !.. Je vais te !.. »

Mais avant que Mordred ne fit le moindre pas, Frankenstein s’était déjà jetée sur le trouble-fête, avec toute sa fougue habituelle.

« Oulah. » fit l’homme en l’esquivant de justesse. « Ah là là, désolée je t’ai oubliée miss Frange. Le prends pas mal hein. » ajouta-t-il, moqueur. « Tiens, joue avec ça plutôt. _Ansaz _! »

Une grosse boule de feu roula dans la direction de Frankenstein, qu’elle dévia d’un balayement de sa massue. Mordred avait profité de ce temps pour se jeter sur lui. Les deux échangèrent des coups, qui fut tous parés, tantôt par Clarent, l’épée de Mordred, tantôt par le bâton qui servait d’arme à l’homme, et qui était étonnamment solide pour une arme semblant constituée de bois massif. L’homme avait une apparence trompeuse. Bien qu’étant clairement un magicien, probablement un Servant de classe Caster, il était étonnamment agile. Enchaînant les acrobaties, il se mit hors de portée, esquiva un nouveau coup de Frankenstein, fit une pirouette, marcha sur la tête de cette dernière, qui trébucha. Quelques roues plus tard, il se trouvait à nouveau à une portée confortable pour lancer quelques sorts. L’essentiel de ses attaques se composait de simples boules de feu, avec lesquelles il s’amusait à former différentes formations de tir.

« Ahahahah ! C’est bien ! Dansez ! Dansez ! »

Mordred était furieux.

« Oh putain il commence à me gaver le saltimbanque ! »

Sans crier gare, elle fit exploser en elle une grosse quantité de mana, ce qui chargea son épée à niveau raisonnable. Elle se servit également de cette énergie nouvelle pour accélérer ses mouvements. Son adversaire avait beaucoup de mal à la suivre des yeux. Sans même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réagir, Mordred était à son niveau. Celui-ci donna un coup vertical monstrueux dans sa direction. Bien qu’ayant paré l’attaque avec son bâton, celui-ci menaçant de se rompre à cet impact, il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et s’écrasa brutalement sur une des colonnes. Le coup avait réussi à le blesser, et il n’arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

« C’est terminé, vermine. »

Mordred leva son épée et une quantité phénoménale d’énergie s’y accumula. Il rassemblait l’essentiel de ses forces pour le concentrer en un seul coup, qui en finirait instantanément avec l’adversaire. « Il voulait un test de force, il va l’avoir. », pensa Mordred à ce moment, juste avant d’invoquer le nom de son redoutable Artéfact, sa technique ultime.

« Clarent — Blood Arthur ! » cria-t-il à plein poumon, d’un cri concentrant toute sa haine et sa rancoeur. Alors qu’il abattait son épée, un flux d’énergie chargée dévasta l’ensemble de la plate-forme, balaya comme un rien les structures de marbre, souffla le sol de verre qui devint bouillant. L’homme fut prit par la vague. A la fin il n’y avait plus ni homme, ni colonnes, ni rien.

Satisfait, Mordred se détendit, et s’approcha de là où disparût l’homme en bleu, l’épée toujours à la main. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne restait plus rien de cet individu, et beaucoup trop tard, il vit les runes tracées en cercle au sol.

« Que— ! »

Immédiatement des chaînes jaillirent du sol, entravèrent les bras et jambes de Mordred et le désarmèrent. Il était absolument sans défense à ce moment. Sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir, Frankenstein était venu se placer devant lui, pour le défendre au besoin. Mordred nota ce geste à son égard, sans avoir vraiment le temps de s’en émouvoir d’avantage, car à nouveau la voix de l’homme retentit.

« Pas mal du tout ! Je dois l’avouer, j’ai eu un peu chaud aux fesses. »

Il était tranquillement assis sur les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Frankenstein répondit par de nouveaux grognements. Elle amplifia l’énergie électrique parcourant son corps et sa masse. Elle était prête à se jeter corps et âme dans ce combat, même si celui-ci paraissait vain. Pour elle il ne l’était pas.

« Hey hey, calme. Je me rends. Je n’ai plus envie de me battre. J’ai vu ce que j’avais envie de voir.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va m’empêcher de t’égorger, fumier ?! », s’exclama Mordred, bouillant de colère.

« Non, mais il vaut mieux que tu évites quand même. Vois-tu, les autres risquent de ne pas trop aimer.

-… Les autres ?!

-Ouais. Il y a d’autres Servants sans Maîtres plus haut. On s’est regroupés. Mon job c’est d’éviter qu’il y ait des troubles-fêtes qui viennent foutre le _dawa_, tu vois ?

-… Tu aurais pu commencer par là, avant de te jeter sur nous comme ça ?

-Disons que… j’ai eu une intuition. Et je ne me suis pas trompé, n’est-ce pas, Chevalier Perfide ?

-Que— !?

-Me sors pas cette tête surprise, c’est pas comme si tu avais beuglé le nom de ton Artéfact, ou un truc du style…

-Tu nous as attaqué juste… pour confirmer une intuition ?!

-Disons que… on est dans une situation un peu tendue. On peut pas vraiment se permettre d’accueillir quelqu’un d’aussi peu fiable que le fameux Mordred. D’autant que… —ahem— ton père est ici. »

Mordred en fut complètement décontenancé.

« Mon… père ?.. », souffla-t-il.

« Oui, le roi Arthur lui-même. Enfin, Artoria, de son vrai nom. Du coup tu dois comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais pas simplement te laisser passer. »

Mordred était choqué et furieux, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment rétorquer. Sa réputation était ce qu’elle était… L’homme remarquait la panique qui se trahissait sur son visage.

« Écoutes bien, Chevalier Perfide. Je ne peux pas juste te laisser passer comme ça. Tu dois montrer patte blanche et promettre de ne pas t’en prendre aux autres Servants, même s’il s’agit de ton père. Si tu n’es pas prête à respecter ça, je me battrai sérieusement cette fois. Je te conseille de faire le bon choix. Les autres ne seront pas aussi cléments si jamais je devais perdre ce combat… Alors ? Que décides-tu, Mordred ? »

Ce dernier était partagé entre lui dire d’aller se faire foutre et sa propre raison qui lui disait de juste lâcher prise, même si son interlocuteur était proprement insupportable. Bien se faire voir auprès d’autres Servants serait un atout majeur. Il ne pourrait pas faire long feu et assurer sa mission de Servant —quelle qu’elle soit— si il devait mourir si tôt, et de manière si déshonorante. Mais d’un autre côté, il se fichait bien de sa stupide mission ici bas, s’il s’agissait de faire face à son père, le roi Arthur… Il se mordait les lèvres jusqu’au sang rien qu’en y pensant.

Frankenstein remarqua sa détresse. Elle avait baissé les armes, ayant personnellement déjà fait le choix de ne pas pousser le combat plus loin. Il restait Mordred. Elle se tourna vers lui et colla son visage boudeur aussi près du sien que possible, la regardant droit dans les yeux en poussant un simple grondement. En temps normal, Mordred aurait juste rejeté n’importe quel personne qui lui aurait fait un coup pareil, mais avec Frankenstein, c’était différent. Sans doute parce qu’elle avait des difficultés à communiquer, elle était devenue exceptionnellement douée pour communiquer non-verbalement. Le regard de Frankenstein l’apaisait, sans qu’il puisse se l’expliquer. Il poussa un long soupir et finit par cracher :

« Okay. C’est bon, j’ai compris. Je ne ferais rien, le druide… Je vais juste ignorer _l’autre_ et vous aider à trouver la cause de cette foutue invocation. C’est bon, vous êtes contents ?

-Aaah ! Très bien. Je suis ravi. Je n’avais à vrai dire pas vraiment envie de mourir maintenant. Je sais que nos morts n’ont pas tant de valeur, mais bon, ça aurait été dommage, tu en conviendras. Je vais prévenir les autres de ton arriver. Ils ont dû entendre le raffut provoqué par notre combat, et surtout par ton Artéfact. Ils doivent tous êtes tendus à mort… Uaah, pourquoi j’ai accepté ce boulot… Je ne suis même pas _Lancer_, quelle poisse… »

Les chaînes qui enserraient Mordred se détendirent, et il put à nouveau bouger son corps endolori. Il ramassa son épée, qu’il pointa en direction de l’homme encapuchonné.

« Par contre, j’ai deux conditions ! Premièrement tu me donnes ton Vrai Nom ; et deuxièmement, tu vas te retenir de me genrer encore au féminin, parce que ça risque _vraiment _de me faire changer d’avis. Je te conseille de bien prévenir les autres à ce sujet, aussi. S’ils tiennent à leur tête, bien sûr.

-Ah, heu, pardon pour ça. », répondit le druide. « Je pensais que c’était comme avec… » —Mordred le dévisageait— « Ah, laisse tomber. J’ai compris ; c’est d’accord. Quant à mon Vrai Nom… Ah si j’étais invoqué sous ma _vraie_ classe, tu aurais pu deviner, mais là, je te l’accorde, c’est pas évidement… Je suis Cù Chulainn. Tu dois connaître ma légende. », dit-il comme si ce n’était pas si notable que ça.

« Ah ouais, le fameux _Chien de Culann_, je vois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m’as si bien résisté, même sans ta fameuse Gae Bolg. Enfin, te fais pas d’illusions. Je venais d’être invoqué. Je suis loin d’être à ma pleine puissance. Je suis quand même curieux de voir ce que donnerait un combat à mort entre toi et moi. Mais bon, ce sera pas pour cette fois, hein… Allez, fous-moi la paix et déguerpis, maintenant. »

Moqueur, Cù Chulainn se contenta te le saluer brièvement, non sans un regard sarcastique, avant de disparaître en un clin d’oeil.

« Tch ! J’te jure… », râla Mordred, avant de s’asseoir sur une pierre, en se massant la tête, pour vainement tenter de faire passer le mal de tête que lui avait filé ce combat contre le héros celte. Frankenstein s’assit silencieusement à côté de lui, comprenant que le chevalier avait besoin de calme avant de reprendre sa route et de pouvoir interagir un peu plus sereinement avec les autres Servants qui l’attendaient plus haut ; et bien sûr de réussir à ignorer son père, autant qu’il le pût.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankenstein et Mordred marchèrent étonnamment longtemps avant d’apercevoir de nouveaux signes de civilisation, aussi ténus soient-ils.

« Tch ! Quel sale con ! », tiqua le chevalier durant l’ascension, en pensant encore à l’attitude moqueuse de Cù Chulainn, qui perdurait même longtemps après son départ, ce dernier prouvant à cet instant ses capacités de déplacement supérieures.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur des escaliers plus larges, plus ouvragés menant à une terrasse significativement plus grande que les autres. Se détachant du reste de l’immense structure, c’est sur cette plate-forme qu’ont dû s’installer les autres Servants, en faisant une sorte de fort. Mais pour se défendre de quoi, au juste ?

Une fois ces derniers escaliers escaladés, il n’y eut pas vraiment de comité d’accueil. Effectivement quelques personnes étaient rassemblées de-ci de-là, aisément identifiées comme étant des Servants, quoi que leurs Vrais Noms n’étaient jamais clairement écrit sur leur figure, si ce n’est pour les Esprits Héroïques les plus célèbres, à l’iconographie connue de toustes.

À une trentaine de mètres de la grande arcade qui servait de porte principale, par laquelle s’étaient introduits Mordred et Frankenstein, s’était rassemblé un groupe plus conséquent de Servants. Cù Chulainn s’y trouvait, conversant avec une figure en armure argentée et lourde cape bleue roi.

« Père… », reconnut amèrement Mordred.

Cù se retourna vers les deux nouveaux venus et les salua de la main. Agacé, Mordred décida d’ignorer l’homme et partit trouver un endroit où enfin s’asseoir et tenter de se détendre, autant que possible. Frankenstein, de nature réservée, entreprit de le suivre. Au delà du fait qu’elle n’avait pas forcément envie de sympathiser avec les autres Servants, elle ressentait une certaine affection naissante pour Mordred et n’avait pas envie de le laisser seul.

« Tu n’es pas obligée de me suivre, tu sais. Tu es libre. »

Frankenstein lui répondit avec une moue ennuyée, signifiant son peu d’envie d’être ailleurs qu’avec lui.

« Bah. Comme tu veux. », soupira Mordred. « Au fait… »

Frankenstein inclina la tête en faisant un unique son, manifestant son intérêt.

« Ça va si je t’appelle Fran ? »

Cette dernière prit un petit moment pour réfléchir. Elle n’aimait pas qu’on lui donne le nom de son créateur, qui en l’occurence lui servait de Vrai Nom en tant qu’Esprit Héroïque. Mais « Fran » n’est en soi qu’un diminutif, et en tant que tel pouvait être considéré comme un nom à part entière, unique — à s’approprier. À vrai dire c’est la première fois qu’on prenait cette initiative de lui donner un nom autre, qui n’est ni son nom complet ni le nom de sa classe. Elle hésita mais finit par se contenter d’acquiescer et émettant un petit grognement légèrement enthousiaste.

« Ok, alors on part là-dessus, Fran. »

Fran ne se formalisait pas du fait que Mordred ne lui accordait de l’attention que maintenant. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment eu l’occasion de se poser et de se détendre depuis leur rencontre. Elle avait bien compris que Mordred était le genre de personnes à se laisser emporter par ses humeurs. Cependant son intuition lui disait que c’était au fond une bonne personne. Elle voulait lui donner une chance.

« Ah, et… », ajouta Mordred. « Merci pour tout à l’heure. Je pense avoir fait le bon choix, avec le recul. J’ai juste… vraiment besoin de me poser maintenant ! »

Fran approuva et les deux marchèrent au même niveau, cherchant un endroit au calme où se reposer. Les autres viendraient ou non à leur rencontre ; cela ne les préoccupait pas outre mesure pour l’instant. De toute façons, ils étaient à peu près sûrs qu’on les laisserait tranquilles.

Ils finirent par trouver un coin assez confortable, entre quatre murs agrémentés de colonnes. Ils s’assirent sur de larges marches ; Mordred émit un grand soupir de soulagement. Il était le genre de personnes à aimer se prélasser après l’effort. Bien entendu, ces marches n’avaient rien de moelleux, mais dans son était il aurait dormi sur n’importe quoi, et ce, même si le statut d’Esprit Héroïque le dispensait de sommeil. Il avait fini par s’allonger et simplement fermer les yeux. Par mimétisme, Fran finit par faire de même. Elle aurait aimé avoir un peu de lecture, mais tout était désespérément vide ici. Elle soupira. Mordred dit alors :

« Les marches sont un peu dures, non ? Je veux bien te servir de coussin si tu veux. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait sorti ça, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. D’autant que Fran et lui n’étaient pas exactement proches. Ils n’ont pas eu l’occasion de beaucoup échanger et leur première rencontre fut pour le moins explosive. Des fois, Mordred se maudissait d’être aussi impulsif. Cependant, Fran vint poser sa tête sur l’acier de l’armure froide recouvrant son abdomen.

« Ah, attends… », fit Mordred avant de faire disparaître son armure, dévoilant une tenue plus légère ; capacité magique qu’il avait, en tant que Servant. La tête de Fran se posa sur son ventre ainsi découvert — ses muscles, bien que solides, étaient somme toute plus confortable qu’une armure. La tête de Fran était plus lourde que ce à quoi s’attendait Mordred — à cause de l’attirait métallique qui y était soudé — mais il ne broncha pas. Après un moment, il approcha sa main de la tête de Fran, et demanda simplement :

« Je peux ? »

Fran ouvrit un oeil, le referma, et acquiesça d’un son bref, mais emprunt d’enthousiaste. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude des contacts physiques — surtout ceux qui sont agréables — mais elle apprécia les caresses intrépides de Mordred. Elle était surprise de cet élan d’attention mais trouvait ça très agréable. Mordred quant à lui se demandait ce qu’il était en train de faire. Pourquoi ressentait-il autant d’affection pour Fran ? Se seraient-ils déjà côtoyés en des termes plus cordiaux, voire intimes, en un autre temps ? Il aurait alors oublié… Si c’est le cas, il n’est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu, se dit-il.

Quand Mordred rouvrit les yeux, il fut tout d’abord frappé par la lumière, bien plus éclatante qu’elle le fut quand il s’endormit. Ses yeux s’étaient ouvert sur un ciel clair aux couleurs pastel. Il put ainsi constater que le concept de jour existait dans cette dimension. Cette pensée était un peu rassurante. Un monde où le soleil ne se lèverait pas serait bien ennuyeux. Fran avait, quant à elle, disparu. Il s’assit, s’étira et se décida après un moment de vague à se lever. Il se dirigea vers l’une des arcades de ce nid improvisé et vit ce ciel onirique à perte de vue. Le concept de jour existait mais pas le concept d’horizon. La super-structure flottait au milieu de nuages massifs semblables à des nébuleuses, au dessus d’un sol qui n’existait pas. Il finit par sortir de la bâtisse — si tant est qu’on puisse appeler ça une bâtisse — et vit Fran assise plus loin, sur une estrade, contemplant le paysage. Il s’approcha.

« Magnifique, pas vrai ? Ça nous avance pas plus, mais au moins le décor vaut le coup. »

Il s’assit à côté de Fran, qui lui lança un petit sourire de bienvenue, qu’il lui rendit.

Bien vite, ce moment de complicité fut brisé par l’éclat d’une grande voix grandiloquente.

« Aha ! Voici donc nos deux tourtereaux ! Ah, tant d’amour est si beau et inspirant ! Et quel ciel, quel ciel en ce bon matin. Ou bien est-ce la nuit ? L’amour n’en a que faire ! »

Mordred ferma les yeux, manifestement déjà agacé par l’individu qui s’approchait. Cette manière de déclamer les phrases, il l’avait déjà entendu lors d’une ancienne incarnation. Ces souvenirs restent très vagues, mais lui, il s’en rappelait, ça ne pouvait être que…

« Oh ! Que de regards hostiles et défiants ! Mes excuses je devrais commencer par me présenter. William Shakespeare ! En personne… » s’exclamait l’homme, pétri d’exubérance, en s’inclinant.

« Ah ouais, la belle affaire. On se serait pas déjà rencontrés par hasard ? », demanda Mordred, visiblement désabusé.

« Peut-être en un autre temps, dans une autre pièce, oui. Mais aujourd’hui une nouvelle histoire se dessine n’est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j’ai hâte de voir où cela va nous mener. N’est-ce pas excitant ? Peut-être même êtes-vous les héros de ce conte, suffisamment forts et courageux pour résoudre cette situation pour le moins mystérieuse ? Hmmmm ?.. 

-… Tu parles trop. », répondit du tac-au-tac Mordred, épaulé par Fran qui hocha la tête avec connivence.

« Bien sûr ! C’est mon travail ! », rétorqua un Shakespeare enjoué.

« Bon, du coup, j’imagine que tu vas nous raconter ce qui se passe ici exactement ?

-Il se trouve que c’est aussi mon travail. »

Il s’assit sur une pierre. Mordred et Fran se tournèrent vers lui pour écouter attentivement ce qu’il avait à raconter.

« Cette histoire commence par des Esprits Héroïques —vous et moi— invoqués en ces ruines flottantes pour seulement se retrouver livrés à eux-mêmes, sans Masters pour guider leurs actions. Jusqu’à maintenant, nous sommes environ une trentaine. Ainsi dépourvus de tout cadre, avec le temps, nous avons formés deux factions, dépendantes de la personnalité des Servants, loin d’être compatibles. Héros et anti-héros se sont respectivement associés. Dans un monde idéal, nous autres héros aurions le dessus, mais hélas, l’existence est une tragédie ; les anti-héros nous ont coincés ici. Ils ont le dessus, et ils nous bloquent dans notre ascension de ce mystérieux temple, qui devait pourtant être inévitable. Voici donc la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Trop faibles, malgré nos hauts faits, avancer nous est impossible. Et vous venez donc d’arriver, constituant pour nous un nouvel espoir. Et pour moi, de nouvelles histoires. »

Fran et Mordred se regardèrent un instant, puis Mordred se tourna vers Shakespeare :

« Très touchant tout ça, mais… est-ce que t’es en train d’essayer de me faire gober que même le Roi Arthur, mon propre père, ne vous a pas apporté la victoire ?!

-Malheureusement. Nous sommes en sous-nombre et parmi nous il y a relativement peu de héros combattants. Un roi sans armée ne peut conquérir. Vous devez comprendre à quel point votre présence ici est essentielle pour nous. Je suis plutôt content que les choses se soient bien finies avec l’Enfant de la Lumière. Peut-être qu’enfin cette pièce ne va plus s’éterniser en cet acte.

-Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne. », ajouta Mordred, perplexe. « Si nous n’avons pas la contrainte d’obéir à un Master, et que notre seul problème est d’être coincés ici, pourquoi ne pas simplement… nous suicider ? Nous sommes juste des esprits, non ? On retourne au Trône des Héros et c’est tout. Non ? »

Shakespeare semblait soudain très embêté… Il se doutait que cette réflexion serait faite. Ce ne serait pas agréable à entendre, mais il se sentait obligé d’être franc.

« Le problème, c’est que si on meurt dans cette dimension… on y est à nouveau invoqué, dès l’instant de notre dernier souffle. »

Mordred pouffa de rire. Puis il éclata :

« Ahahaha ! Sérieusement ?! Quelle blague… Donc, l’autre chien m’a complètement bluffé en fait ? Même si je l’avais vaincu, ou inversement, ça n’aurait rien changé, hein ?!

-Hmm… Pas vraiment. Cù Chulainn est un héros très têtu. Il t’aurait tenu tête jusqu’au bout. Que tu viennes jusqu’ici avec des intentions belliqueuse nous aurait quand même mis dans l’embarras… Au pire tu aurais finit par nous épuiser et rejoindre nos ennemis, que ce soit pour s’allier à eux, au moins temporairement, ou bien pour tenter ta chance de monter plus haut qu’eux. Tu as une ambition similaire à la leur. C’est bien l’avidité qui les motive avant tout. L’idée qu’au sommet, il y a un Graal qui les attends, avec les promesse d’un souhait exaucé. Sauf votre respect, Mordred… On avait toutes les raisons légitime de penser qu’avec la présence de votre père, les choses ne pouvaient que mal se passer. Le héros irlandais t’a très vite reconnu et a très vite compris ce que pouvait impliquer ta présence en ces lieux, à savoir notre défaite inévitable —et éternelle— dans cette étrange guerre du Graal. »

Mordred l’avait écouté, le visage contrarié reposant contre ses mains croisées, la jambe agitée.

« La confiance règne à ce que je vois… En même temps vu ma réputation, ouais, je peux comprendre. », admit-il à mi-voix avec humeur. Il émit un long soupir, puis se leva.

« Cette histoire est ridicule. Allons y, Fran ! Allons remettre des Servants à leur place ! »

Fran se leva sur le champ, clairement motivée. Elle était toute aussi remontée par cette histoire, et prête à en découdre. C’était son rôle d’Esprit Héroïque, non ? C’était son but ici bas. Elle faisait confiance à Mordred, peu importe ce qu’il avait prévu. Contrairement aux autres Servants, elle avait passé du temps avec elle ; elle avait pu se faire une idée du genre de personnes qu’est réellement Mordred. Elle voyait au delà de la réputation dont on avait entaché le chevalier ; elle lui faisait confiance.

« Hooo ! », fit Shakespeare avec cérémonie, « Voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! Allons écrire cette histoire ens… »

Mais Mordred et Fran, remontées comme des horloges et le pied leste, étaient déjà parties à pleine vitesse. Se sentant bien idiot mais néanmoins extatique, Shakespeare se mit à courir dans leurs pas en éclatant de rire.

La petit troupe passa devant les quelques autres Servants présents à l’étage, décidée à emprunter les escaliers menant aux plate-formes supérieures. Une fois arrivé à la ligne de départ, Mordred se tourna vers la fidèle Fran :

« Es-tu sûre que tu veux venir ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Fran fit un hochement vigoureux de la tête, affirmant son désir d’être aux côtés de son chevalier. Son regard, éternellement caché sous sa frange, brûlait de détermination et d’affection, et Mordred le vit. Ce dernier ne se tourna pas vers Shakespeare, mais l’intéressé ne le prit pas mal. Il accompagnerait les protagonistes de son histoires, que lesdits protagonistes le veulent ou non. Il n’était pas exactement un combattant, mais il ferait se son mieux pour faire pencher les évènements en leur faveur, comme l’appelait son rôle de Caster.

Les autres Servants étaient intrigués, mais, prudents, ne faisant pas confiance aux nouveaux venus et ne connaissant leur véritable intention, ils restèrent en retrait. Déjà ils imaginaient que Mordred partait rejoindre les autres anti-héros plus haut. Ils avaient plus ou moins laissé tomber, et découragés, ils ne voulaient pas se lancer dans cette quête. Ils attendraient plutôt de voir la suite des évènements, si suite il y aurait. Le fait que Shakespeare les accompagnait ne les émouvait pas tellement. C’était juste… Shakespeare, après tout.

Quand les héros firent leur premiers pas vers un sommet hypothétique qui répondrait à leurs questions —pour les uns — et leur désir d’une histoire passionnante — pour au moins l’un entre eux —, Artoria Pendragon se contenta de les observer de loin, dans l’attente de leur éventuel retour.


	4. Chapter 4

« Uh !.. Uh ! » fit remarquer Fran, en pointant un nouvel individu barrant le passage vers un étage supérieur. Ce qui semblait être un chevalier, tout en armure noire, se tenait devant la petite équipe. Il tenait une lance noir de jais entre les mains et reposait à genoux, dans l’attente. Quand il releva la tête et pointa son regard vers les braves héros qui osaient s’aventurer sur son territoire, il poussa soudain un cri. Un cri très puissant, surhumain, monstrueux… Un cri exprimant un dégoût sans fin pour les vivants. Sans aucun prélude, il fonça vers Mordred, qui fut choisi pour première cible par le chevalier noir.

« J’aime cet esprit ! Allez viens ! » lui fit Mordred, motivé comme jamais, et content d’avoir un adversaire qui semble aussi puissant qu’on lui avait décrit.

Fran se mit en garde, prête à soutenir son équipier. Shakespeare, quant à lui, s’était mis en retrait, avait sorti un immense bouquin et s’était mis à écrire frénétiquement dedans. Mordred et Fran n’avaient pas eu le temps de s’en affliger, car le combat avait dors-et-déjà commencé. Les coups que s’échangeaient les deux chevaliers étaient très brutaux, chacun y mettant autant d’énergie que possible. Mordred bouillonnait. Son adversaire lui semblait familier mais ne parvenait pas à savoir de qui il s’agissait. Cela lui importait peu ; il s’agissait de le vaincre avant tout. Toute cette histoire le mettait franchement en colère et il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec un esprit anti-héroïque corrompu, peu importe de qui il s’agit. Il voulait expédier ce combat et se sentait la confiance pour le faire.

Il commença par mettre son adversaire au pied du mur, lui forcer à donner des coups plus puissants mais plus risqués. Le chevalier noir était certes fort, mais manquait de dextérité, en tout cas en comparaison de Mordred, qui avait pourtant un style également orienté vers la puissance brute, d’avantage que la finesse. Les nerfs de son adversaire finirent par craquer. De frustration, il poussa un nouveau cri effroyable, comme traversé d’une douleur et d’une frustration insupportable, et se prépara à donner un coup dévastateur.

« Fran, recule ! »

Cette dernière comprit. Mordred avait saisi que son ennemi était de la classe Berserker, et qu’il était particulièrement instable. Jouant sur la folie du chevalier, il voulait le pousser à faire des erreurs. Et le coup qu’il préparait maintenant serait son erreur. Fran était prête à soutenir son allié, quoiqu’il ait prévu ; elle avait d’ailleurs une petite idée du plan fou de Mordred, se rappelant de son propre combat contre lui. Le chevalier fou trouva un gros cristal, y planta son inquiétante lance. Etonnamment la lance fit un avec le roc scintillant, ce dernier se recouvrant de la même matière sombre dont semblait faite ladite lance. Avec cette masse improvisée, il s’apprêtait à donner un coup redoutable à Mordred, y mettant toute sa force. S’emportant cependant, il voulu donner ce coup à la verticale, de tout son poids et son énergie, négligeant totalement sa garde. Plutôt que de tenter d’esquiver, Mordred fit exploser sa propre énergie et l’utilisa pour faire un grand bond vers son ennemi. Il avait calculé son coup pour atterrir exactement sur sa masse alors que cette dernière avait atteint sa position la plus haute. Connaissant sa propre ténacité incroyable — même pour un Servant —, il avait concentré son énergie magique dans son corps et l’armure le recouvrant.

« Fraaan !! » avait-il hurlé à son amie, alors qu’il allait être éjecté à grande vitesse par le coup que lui imposait le chevalier noir enragé. Elle n’avait jusqu’alors qu’une vague idée de ce qu’avait Mordred en tête, mais maintenant c’était plus clair, et c’était effectivement encore plus fou qu’elle le pensait. Elle embrassa cette folie, et alors que Mordred était éjecté vers elle, elle se plaça dans une position analogue à celle d’un joueur de base-ball, sauf que sa batte était une immense masse d’acier. C’est avec cette arme terrible qu’elle renvoya sa balle — c’est à dire un Mordred lancé à pleine vitesse — cette fois dans l’autre sens. Elle y mit elle-même tout sa surnaturelle force, ce qui propulsa son camarade à une vélocité sans pareille. Tel un météore, il revint vers son ennemi et… le traversa, toute lame dehors, comme s’il n’avait pas été là. Le coup ne laissa du pauvre chevalier en armure noire que plusieurs bouts de chair et d’acier volant. L’instant suivant, cet Esprit Héroïque s’était volatilisé, vaincu. En tout cas pour cette fois. Mordred utilisa son épée pour s’accrocher de toute ses forces au sol. Il faillit atteindre l’extrémité de la plate-forme, promesse d’une chute dans un vide certes très joli, mais néanmoins un vide, a priori sans fond. Ou bien celui-ci était-il particulièrement loin. Ou alors le concept de fond n’existait pas en ce lieu. Toujours est-il qu’il s’arrêta avant de pouvoir trouver réponse à ses soudaines et incongrues questions.

Il émit un long soupir de satisfaction avant de s’effondrer en arrière, riant à plein poumons. Il inclina la tête en arrière de manière à voir où en étaient ses alliés. Fran avait été éjectée une trentaine de mètres en arrière — étalée au sol et légèrement blessée — à cause du recul de son coup de masse. Shakespeare riait aussi — non en fait, il pleurait de rire, tout en se s’arrêtant pas d’écrire. Il venait d’assister à une scène qu’il trouvait à la fois épique et ridicule. Indubitablement, il était très satisfait d’avoir choisi d’accompagner les deux intrépides — et inconscients — héros, ces derniers réussissant là où les autres avaient échoués, par plusieurs fois.

L’énergie magique qu’avait invoqué Mordred s’était épuisée, et il était soudain épuisé par son attaque. Lui aussi était blessé, mais sa puissance magique — étonnamment forte en ces lieux, alors qu’il n’avait même pas pu manger quoique ce soit — l’avait préservé de dommages majeurs. Un peu de repos suffiraient à réparer le peu à réparer. Il avait cependant conscience que, s’il en croyait Shakespeare, ce chevalier avait été réincarné quelques étages plus bas. Si ce dernier n’était pas vaincu par les autres Servants, il reviendrait, et le combat serait plus difficile. Il fallait donc avancer.

Il se releva et alla rejoindre Fran, qui s’était également remise debout, époussetant sa robe blanche.

« Brillant, vraiment… brillant ! Ahahah ! Je n’en reviens pas ! Il n’y a que des Esprits Héroïques pour générer de tels exploits ! C’était magnifique ! C’était stupide ! Vous êtes fous et géniaux !

-Wohow ! Du calme le vieux. Faudrait pas que tu claques d’excitation. » répondit Mordred, tout sourire. « Tiens, t’es un Caster, non ? Fran et moi on aurait besoin de quelques soins mineurs. Tu sais faire ça ? »

Shakespeare s’inclina en répondant, « Mais bien sûr ! Approchez, approchez ! »

Il colla ses acolytes à lui, leur prenant le bras avec les siens. Le livre dans lequel il écrivait, qui lui servait aussi de grimoire, s’envola sous les yeux des trois personnages. Shakespeare récita alors un passage du _Roi Lear. _Mordred et Fran ne voyaient pas ou il voulait venir, mais alors qu’il avait terminé sa lecture, ils sentirent une inspiration et une énergie nouvelle parcourir leurs corps. Ceux-ci maintenant aussi frais qu’au réveil, le livre revint entre les mains du dramaturge, ravi de son effet, et qui avait prouvé son utilité aux yeux de Mordred. Il est agaçant, mais bon, je l’adopte, se dit Mordred, comme si Shakespeare était un animal de compagnie. Fran était un peu décontenancée par tout ces évènements et ne serait pas contre un peu de tranquillité pour changer, mais elle était néanmoins heureuse de cette curieuse équipe qu’elle formait avec ce chevalier de la Table Ronde et cet écrivain exubérant.

Les trois se tournèrent vers de nouveaux escaliers.

« Bon. Il n’y a plus qu’à. Ne perdons pas de temps. » déclara Mordred, avant de se mettre en marche comme ils le firent à l’étage précédent, dors-et-déjà prêts à de nouveaux combats.

Le décor changea progressivement au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Les beaux cristaux violets se muaient en structures blanchâtres rappelant le corail mort. Entre ces masses cadavériques pétrifiées s’érigeaient toujours des colonnes au style grec. L’ensemble donnait la sensation d’entrer dans le temple de la Gorgone. Seul le ciel, à nouveau nocturne, restait fidèle à lui-même. Cela ne décourageait en rien nos personnages, galvanisés par leur dernière victoire éclair. Ils abordèrent une nouvelle terrasse, dont la taille et l’ornementation rappelait celle de la plate-forme où patientaient les autres Servants plus bas. Ces derniers devaient sans doute se battre contre le chevalier noir, à moins que le combat en question ne fusse déjà terminé ; auquel cas le lancier furieux était à nouveau à leur trousse. Leur instinct leur dit que cet étage devait abriter au moins un Servant qui leur serait très sûrement hostile.

Mordred voulût, comme à son habitude, foncer tête baissée en disant : Advienne que pourra. Mais il fut retenu par Shakespeare qui lui avisa une plus grande prudence.

« On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber là haut. J’aime ton style intrépide, jeune chevalier, mais un peu de vigilance ne peut pas faire de mal. Ça ne rendra que notre prochaine victoire que plus belle et éclatante encore. », lui dit-il avec un clin d’oeil. Mordred n’objecta pas, mais s’assit en manifestant une certaine impatience. Fran s’assit à côté de lui et posa tout naturellement sa tête sur son épaule. Mordred, quoique toujours impatient, eût un sourire niais et une légère rougeur illuminant son visage. Shakespeare n’en dit rien, mais il trouvait ces deux-là vraiment adorables et, en tant que dramaturge, irrésistiblement inspirants. Guilleret, Shakespeare feuilleta son épais grimoire en chantonnant. A nouveau il récita un extrait d’une de ses oeuvres et un oiseau de papier sorti du livre, pour aller observer ce qu’il se passait plus haut. Cet _origami_ serait les yeux du mage. Ce dernier vola en gardant une certaine distance de la plate-forme, n’observant les choses que de loin. La terrasse semblait déserte, mais au bout de quelques longues minutes, le drone magique aperçut deux petites figures posées au milieu d’une place de pavés blancs, complètement dégagée. Shakespeare concentra sa vision à la façon d’une longue vue, pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de ceux qui seraient leurs prochains adversaires. L’un des individus était massif, et tenant tant de l’humain que de la bête. Encapuchonné dans de sombres haillons noirs, son trait le plus distinctif était cette longue queue squameuse qu’il trainait derrière lui. L’autre personne était une femme à l’allure bien plus humaine, emmitouflée dans un court manteau de fourrure blanche et des grand jambières recouvertes d’une matière similaire. Sa longue chevelure claire arborait une couronne aux pointes blanches. Alors que le familier terminait son tour, Shakespeare rapporta ce qu’il vit à Fran et Mordred. Ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ces portraits très vaguement familiers. Peut-être des figures qu’il avait déjà aperçu par le passé. Il voulut en avoir le coeur net ; il voulut s’approcher et les voir de ses propres yeux.

Avant que le familier de papier ne puisse revenir, soudain le contact avec ce dernier fut perdu. Il y eût un éclat écarlate, puis plus rien. Il avait été détecté, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Le sang de Shakespeare ne fit qu’un tour.

« Ils nous ont vus. Alors que mon familier était à une distance honorable, il a été descendu avec une précision effrayante. Soyons sur nos garde. Je propose qu’on cherche avant tout à les contourner.

-Tch, quelle lâcheté. Ils sont peut-être de bons _tireurs_ ou quoi, mais n’oublie pas que je suis un Chevalier de la Table Ronde. Je suis toujours à un niveau au dessus ! »

Fran lui avait doucement attrapé le bras et regarda Mordred dans les yeux. Elle n’eût besoin de sortir le moindre son. Le message était transmis. Mordred réagit en rougissant légèrement — tout le monde l’avait en fait remarqué — et ajouta :

« Bon, okay, j’ai compris. Prudence, prudence… » grogna-t-il, « mais de toute façons, même si on est vaincus, on revient encore non ? On aura qu’à recommencer. Ça prendra le temps qu’il faut, mais la mort ne peut a priori pas nous arrêter, non ?

-En principe non, mais… l’épuisement peut nous faire laisser tomber si on lui laisse trop d’espace. Les autres Servants étaient motivés, à l’origine. Ils étaient convaincus de gagner, et alors leur puissance était impressionnante. Vraiment, ils étaient de formidables sujets d’écriture, comme ils l’étaient à l’époque de leur gloire. Mais du chaos incessant vint l’ennui et, chacun abandonnant le combat les uns après les autres, tout s’est stabilisé, et… il n’est plus rien arrivé. Tout le monde s’est retranché sur ses positions, pour attendre. Eternellement s’il le faut. Je pense que l’éternité rend fou. Et…

-Je t’ai pas déjà dit que tu parlais trop ? C’est bon j’ai compris. J’ai envie de gagner, pas comme mon père. M’imaginer finir comme lui me rend malade.

-Content de voir que vous avez vite compris la situation incongrue et dangereuse dans laquelle nous sommes. Vous deux — êtes vraiment notre dernier espoir. Nul de sait quand de nouvelles âmes héroïques fraiches viendront nous prêter main fort… ou nous enfoncer encore plus. C’est déjà arrivé quelque fois, et je sens ma propre santé mentale défaillir en ce lieu en repensant à tout ça… »

Mordred posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’écrivain :

« Bon, je passe devant. Je vais jeter un oeil, et je reviens vers vous. Je serai discret. » dit-il avec un sourire se voulant rassurant, spécifiquement adressé à Fran. Il ne voulait pas non plus ruiner cette relation très positive pour lui avec des combats interminables. Cette ascension devait se faire sans le moindre échec. Le mage avait raison. S’ils perdaient ils devraient encore se battre, déjà affaiblis mentalement, et ils le seraient de plus en plus. En y pensant, et en pensant à son père, le Roi Arthur, qui avait lui-même abandonné, il douta de sa propre capacité à rester suffisamment fort en cas d’échec. Et rester enfermé dans ce monde pour l’éternité… il y avait de quoi devenir complètement fou. Pour lui-même, pour Fran, et même pour son imbécile de père… il devait aller jusqu’en haut, et d’une seule traite. Il s’était mis à légèrement trembler, sans en avoir conscience. Se dissimulant de mur à moitié effondré en corail burlesque en colonne grecque… il finit par remarquer ses propres mains trembler.

Hey, hey, calme, se dit-il en serrant sa main droite contre son bras gauche. Je suis Mordred, le plus puissant Chevalier de la Table Ronde. Je ne peux pas échouer. Je ne vais pas échouer.

Il secoua la tête, se concentra, pensa à Fran et reprit sa mission d’infiltration, l’esprit au clair.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand il arriva au niveau de la place qu’avait auparavant décrit Shakespeare, il ne vit personne. Alertés par le familier du mage, ils étaient probablement également sur leurs gardes. Qui sait combien de fois ils avaient déjà combattus en ces lieux ? Avec de la chance, peut-être ces derniers ne voulaient-ils pas plus de combats. Ses cibles ayant déguerpis on-ne-sais-où, Mordred sût qu’il était dans une situation plutôt délicate, mais ça faisait partie de la mission. Pourquoi ne pas pousser plus loin ? Il prit la décision d’aller jusqu’aux prochains escaliers, juste pour voir s’ils étaient gardés, ou bien s’il était simplement possible d’y aller directement. Pas de combats, que du temps gagné. Il reprit donc son _ascension_, si l’on peut dire. De slaloms en roulades, il finit par arriver aux dits escaliers, effectivement non gardés.

Ah, tout simplement, se dit-il. Bon, demi-tour, je suppose. Je n’aurai pas pas pu les voir.

C’était ennuyeux pour lui, mais un gage de sûreté pour tout le monde. Si ça avait été une Guerre du Graal ordinaire, il se serait déchaîné, connaissant à la fois la vanité et l’intensité de ce genre de guerres. Mais celle-ci était différente. C’était une guerre de longue durée, avec quelque chose qui pouvait vraiment rendre un Esprit Héroïque inutile, inopérant.

À mi-chemin du retour, il entendit une soudaine explosion caractéristique ; quelque chose qui rappelait le tonnerre. Il vit à une distance raisonnable de fortes lueurs rouges et vertes jaillir.

« Fran ! » reconnut-il.

Oubliant toute discrétion, il fonça comme le vent toute lame dehors, chargé à bloc, ignorant les obstacles comme s’ils n’étaient faits que de polystyrène ou de meringue. Quant il arriva sur le champ de bataille, ce dernier était méconnaissable par rapport au décor habituel de l’étage. Tout ce qui avait un structure était en miettes ; le sol était parsemé de vastes cratères au fonds vitrifiés ; le reste était au mieux craquelé, au pire réduit à l’état de sable fin. Telles des empruntes absurdes, les cratères suivaient les belligérants dans leur danse surhumaine et macabre. Mordred s’empressa de se diriger vers la source des explosions, et les vit.

Deux être à la puissance inimaginable dont les armes presque ridicules s’entrechoquaient telles des planètes entrant en collision. C’étaient deux mondes incompatibles qui s’affrontaient, et qui rasaient tout sur leur passage. Impossible de raisonner Fran dans cet état. Au fur et à mesure que la bataille progressait, son énergie croissait. C’est ainsi qu’elle fonctionnait. Quand le feu de la bataille circulait dans son corps, elle devenait une arme redoutable — dangereuse, y compris pour elle-même. Mordred n’ignorait pas ça, et cette scène le mettait dans une soudaine panique, qui était pourtant inhabituelle chez lui, qui se vante d’un certain détachement. Il tenait _vraiment_ à Fran. Il dissipa cependant rapidement ladite panique, car il faisait aussi confiance à sa partenaire de combats — et d’avantage à l’avenir ? Si elle lui avait intimé la prudence, Fran devait appliquer son propre conseil à elle-même. Il regardait plus attentivement le combat, essayant de savoir comment stopper ces deux guerriers à l’implacable inertie en dépensant le moins d’énergie possible dans la démarche. Il voyait sa camarade concentrée, mais pas hors d’elle : Fran tentait de mesurer sa force, tel un marin maintenant la barre de toute ses forces, face à un océan déchaîné. Cet océan, c’était ce titan monstrueux en cape noire, donnant sans relâche de terribles coups de sa lance écarlate. Il ne semblait lui-même pas fournir beaucoup d’émotions dans cette bataille, comme si elle n’en était qu’une parmi d’autres. Il semblait presque s’ennuyer, alors qu’il délivrait pourtant des coups terrifiants de puissance, que Fran peinait à dévier ou encaisser. Si elle négligeait sa garde ne serait-ce qu’une fois, cette lance maudite la transpercerait, et ce serait fini. En fait, peut-être ne montrait-il pas d’émotions car cet être n’en avait pas. Il n’était peut-être qu’une machine à tuer, rien de plus, rien de moins. En tout cas c’est l’impression qu’il donnait à l’instant.

« Ahem, et si tu rappelais ton chien de garde, hm ? » dit une voix derrière Mordred. Ressentant comme une brique lui tombant dans l’estomac, celui-ci se retourna si vite que le mouvement en parut instantané. Son épée s’était retrouvée pointée presque instantanément vers le propriétaire de cette voix : la jeune femme en cape blanche et velue qu’avait décrit Shakespeare. Sa tenue ne dénotait pas avec l’ambiance blanche des lieux, la poussière de corail mort rappelant la neige, d’une certaine façon. Elle avait l’apparence d’une reine des glaces, mais une attitude visiblement d’avantage chaleureuse, et même un côté aguicheur. En tout cas c’est ce que retranscrivait l’intuition de Mordred. A ses côtés se trouvait Shakespeare, étonnamment silencieux. Son regard était vide et il arborait un large sourire complètement idiot.

« T’es qui, enflure ?! Et qu’est-ce que tu lui a fait ?!» aboya-t-il.

« Ah là là, pas besoin de s’énerver autant, mon garçon. » répondit la jeune femme, tout sourire. « Je n’ai pas envie de me battre en vérité. »

Mordred n’en revenait pas.

« Tu te moques de moi ! » fit-il en pointant son acolyte à la lance, occupé dans son tonitruant duel contre Fran.

« Ah ça. Mon partenaire n’est pas du genre à résoudre les problèmes avec les mots. Il est adorable mais il a son caractère… Ta partenaire est du même profil. Une tradition entre Berserkers j’imagine, téhéhé. »

Okay, se dit Mordred. J’en ai marre. Il explosa, une énergie électrique se répandant immédiatement de sa tête à ses pieds, en se concentrant au passage dans la lame de Clarent.

« Ah, tiens, tu es du même profil aussi. Mais je sais comment te calmer. » dit-elle avant d’émettre un petit rire maniéré. L’air devint soudain très lourd, anormalement chaud et… doucereux. Mordred sentit ses membres faiblir, alors qu’ils étaient pourtant chargés d’énergie l’instant d’avant. Il sentait comme une camisole se refermer sur lui. Sa vision devenait plus floue et étroite. Il ne voyait plus que la femme en face de lui. Son apparence lui semblait plus belle, plus irrésistible. Non, il ne fallait pas la regarder. Elle était en train de l’ensorceler. Elle voulait le mettre à genoux. Mordred commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes, comme si elles n’étaient plus faites que de coton. Non, se dit-il, je résisterai. Jusqu’au bout.

« Sor…cière… » réussit-il à sortir. Il chercha à déployer autant de mana qu’il était possible de rassembler pour résister au sort. Perdre un combat, passe encore. Mais perdre _ce_ combat, perdre sa propre volonté face à un vulgaire sortilège, cela le blesserai.

« Hors… de… question ! » La balance commençait à s’inverser, grâce à la volonté surnaturelle de Mordred. Il se mit à penser à son père. Plus que le mana, la rage le maintenait à flot. Les sorcières comme cette femme, il ne les supportait pas. Il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout. Ce n’était pas raisonnable, mais il ne devait pas céder. Jamais il ne se laisserait subjuguer par un sort aussi vulgaire.

« Clarent — » s’entendit-il crier.

« Blood — »

Tout le mana amassé par la volonté de Mordred se rassembla dans son épée, qui bientôt détruirait tout, brisant toute la terrasse s’il le fallait. Avec toute ses dernières forces encore contrôlables par sa volonté, il leva la lame au dessus de sa tête.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Fran avait vu du coin de l’oeil ce qui se passait. Elle savait que la femme en fourrure tenterait de faire ça. Elle l’avait vu faire sur Shakespeare et ça avait remarquablement bien marché. Elle ne voulait pas que Mordred tente un acte désespéré, comme par exemple utiliser son Artéfact. Elle et lui avaient pour point commun d’avoir un Artéfact d’une puissance absurde, mais délétère pour son utilisateur tant la quantité d’énergie déployée était colossale. Non, s’il y a une personne qui devait sortir une telle arme, ce ne devrait pas être son partenaire, mais elle. Elle essayerait de se contrôler quand même. Elle était en mesure de le faire, car elle arrivait à garder la tête étonnamment froide à l’instant. C’était peut-être dû à ses sentiments pour le chevalier. Elle voulait le sauver de cette situation. Après tout ils devaient réussir. Ensemble.

Il lui fallut prendre des risques. Elle se rappelait des combats précédents et des stratégies de Mordred et elle voulut tenter quelque chose similaire. Elle provoqua son adversaire pour qu’il donne le coup qu’elle voulait, à savoir un puissant coup de taille avec sa lance — cette dernière étant d’ailleurs particulièrement ridicule de par sa taille et le fait qu’elle était hérissée de piques dans tous les sens ; sa conception était pour le moins discutable. Quoiqu’il en soit, plutôt que d’esquiver ou de parer, à la manière de Mordred elle décida de foncer dans le tas, et de répondre à ce coup par un des siens, aussi chargé que possible. Le son de l’impact se fit entendre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les Servants aux étages précédents auraient jurés qu’un orage avait lieu en amont. Les deux adversaires étaient sonnés par l’impact, mais Fran avait profité de se dernier pour se propulser à une certaine distance du lancier maudit. Elle donna un autre coup en direction du sol, afin de soulever un épais nuage de poussière blanche, qui dissimula au moins partiellement sa retraite. Le temps que l’autre serait sonné, elle aurait la possibilité de déchaîner son Artéfact.

L’air changea presque de _texture_, alors que Fran le chargeait d’énergie électrique. Des arcs électriques se mirent à bondir en tout sens. L’orage d’émeraude s’annonçait. Elle n’irait pas jusqu’au bout, c’est à dire la révélation du Nom, mais elle arroserait néanmoins tout le champ de bataille et se concentrerait, autant que possible — son Artéfact, de type Anti-Armée, n’était pas exactement du genre précis —, sur l’ensorceleuse.

« Mor—dre—ed ! »

Juste avant que le chevalier qu’appelait Fran de tout son être déclenche sa propre ultime offensive, une pluie d’éclairs verts s’abattit sur l’ensemble du terrain, ravageant définitivement toute structure qui y tenait encore debout. Stupéfait, Mordred se ravisa, alors que le sort qu’il subissait faiblit tout aussi soudainement, la magicienne étant également distraite. Cette dernière esquiva de justesse un immense éclair, qui sinon serait tombé directement sur elle. Elle siffla alors que Mordred s’apprêtait à se jeter sur elle. L’immense homme-bête qui lui servait de garde du corps apparût juste entre son ennemi et elle, comme s’il était tombé du ciel. Ce dernier, énervé par toute cette histoire, s’apprêta à s’en prendre à Mordred, mais Fran était déterminé à ne pas le laisser faire. Alors que sa tempête de foudre faisait toujours rage, elle courut à pleine vitesse au beau milieu de celle-ci pour venir s’écraser sur l’associé de la sorcière. Fran était devenu elle-même un éclair, venu frapper quiconque oserait s’en prendre à son précieux ami. L’homme fut jeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Fran leva sa massue une dernière fois, et alors un dernier éclair vint la frapper, recouvrant d’une lumière aveuglante tout le corps de Fran. L’espace d’un instant, l’éventail des possibles devint instable. Fran laissait l’énergie l’imprégner totalement, cogner jusque dans son _Saint Graphe_. Mordred courrait à sa suite, décidant d’attaquer l’homme avec Fran plutôt que de rester à la merci de la magicienne. L’énergie de la foudre se dissipa pour révéler Fran, avec une tenue différente et surtout une nouvelle arme. Une immense lame d’énergie s’était étendue depuis sa massue, qui ne faisait plus office que de pommeau à présent. Dû à l’impact du précédent coup, la capuche de l’homme s’était relevée, montrant un visage familier, semblable à celui de Cù Chulainn. Les deux héros n’eurent pas le temps d’y réfléchir en se jetant sur lui. Peu importe ce que cachait cette ressemblance, leur choix était fait. Les réponses viendraient plus tard. Le dénouement de la bataille venait maintenant.

« Skewered. Plasma. Blade ! » avait retenti la voix aigüe de Fran, alors que cette dernière venait transpercer le faux Cù Chulainn son immense épée de foudre. Ce dernier tenta de riposter alors que Fran était comme épinglée sur lui, mais Mordred avait bondi pour lui trancher le bras d’un coup de Clarent.

Alors l’énergie accumulée dans l’arme se dissipa sous la forme d’une grosse explosion électrique. A bout de force et n’ayant plus de moyen de riposter, le lancier ne put qu’amèrement accepter sa défaite. Il resta là, gisant.

« Echec et mat. » annonça simplement Mordred en relevant et se tournant victorieux en direction de la jeune femme qu’il avait fui un instant plus tôt.

« Ahahah. Ce serait sous estimer mon Cù que de penser qu’il perdrait si simplement. »

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, l’homme qui s’avéra après tout bien être Cù Chulainn — ou en tout cas une version distordue de ce héros de légende — se releva, mécaniquement, de façon presque effrayante.

Fran et Mordred relevèrent immédiatement leurs armes, prêts à se battre de nouveau, autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu’à ce que le colosse qui leur faisait face tombe une bonne fois pour toute.

« Uhuhuh. Eh oui, il est complètement invincible. » fit la jeune femme en marchant victorieusement vers son héros et serviteur, qu’elle enlaça.

« Ha, c’est ce qu’on verra, sorcière ! » lui lança Mordred, prêt à les vaporiser s’il le fallait.

« Ah là là, qu’ils sont énervés, Cù… J’en ai assez vu. Vous pouvez vous épuiser à tenter de nous vaincre, mais ce faisant, vous n’arriverez jamais à vaincre la chose qui vous attends plus haut.

-Eh ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a plus haut ? » demanda le chevalier.

« Ce qui nous maintient ici depuis quelques temps déjà. Une abomination tentaculaire. Je ne sais si c’est un Servant en soi ou un de ses familiers. Toujours est-il qu’on a pas réussi à le vaincre. Il est dans notre intérêt commun qu’on réussisse à le vaincre, non ? Vous m’avez l’air assez fort en plus, pour avoir fait fléchir mon Setanta. »

La version altérée de Cù Chulainn émit un soupir d’agacement et d’ennui.

« En somme, » reprit la jeune femme, « Vous avez gagné ! Et je propose que nous nous allions, temporairement, pour vaincre le monstre et reprendre notre ascension, hm ? N’est-ce pas votre but ?

-Aussi simplement que ça ? Après tout… ça ?! Et puis quoi encore !

-Ah. Hum. Je.

-Fran ?

-Je. Suis d’accord. Pour une alliance.

-Sérieusement ?! Et… tu parles aussi ?! »

Mordred observa Fran plus en détail, et remarqua que sa tenue avait effectivement changé. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus légère, ce qui intimida le guerrier. Elle consistait essentiellement en une accumulation de bandages sur son corps nu. La grande cape blanche trainant derrière elle était sa seule couverture. La lame d’énergie venant de son arme s’était rétractée, mais cette dernière n’avait pas repris sa forme de massue. Une lame s’était accrochée autour du manche. Le tout formait une sorte d’immense et lourd sabre.

« Tu es devenue… une Saber, maintenant ? » s’émerveillait Mordred.

-Oui. Et je peux. Hum. Mieux parler. Maintenant.

-Ma reine. » articula Cù Chulainn. « Leur niaiserie me donne la nausée. J’ai envie de les éclater.

-Calme, calme, Cù. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. J’en ai marre d’ici… » dit la reine en question en faisait la moue. « Avec eux, on a une chance de réussir. »

Cù soupira encore. Tout cela l’ennuyait au plus haut point. Il n’avait même plus envie de se battre. Il voulait juste aller dormir maintenant.

« Arhh, faites comme vous voulez, ma reine. Je vais dormir. Appelez-moi quand vous en aurez fini avec… ces deux là. » cracha-t-il avant de partir en haussant les épaules. Il était aussi fatigué de sa reine fantasque et de ses plans idiots. Bien sûr, il n’émettait pas de critiques. Elle lui offrait des fois des combats distrayants, comme celui qui venait d’arriver. Evidemment ça devait retomber comme un soufflé quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant. Il voulait du sang. Mais il devait aussi admettre que ce maudit endroit où ils étaient enfermés n’était pas tellement propice aux effusions guerrières. Tout le monde était dans le même bateau… Rester bien sage n’était certainement pas son truc, pas plus que de concevoir des stratagèmes. Sa reine et partenaire était nettement plus douée pour ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à dormir maintenant. D’autant que le combat avait quelque peu puisé dans ses ressources.

Fran et Mordred avaient assisté à l’échange, très surpris de son développement.

« Il faudrait savoir… » fit Mordred, l’épée sur l’épaule, tout autant ennuyé par cette histoire.

« Ahah. Alors, d’accord pour une alliance ? De toute façon ce sera votre seul moyen d’aller plus haut. » fit la reine.

Mordred soupira à son tour. Accepter était le choix logique, mais vu le profil de ces individus, il fallait s’attendre au pire au final. Il connaissait ce genre d’individus. Ils trahiraient à un moment ou à un autre, pour plus de pouvoir pour l’une, et plus de combats sanglants pour l’autre. D’un autre côté si ces personnes n’avaient pas réussi à aller plus haut, c’est qu’il y avait bien quelque chose qui les empêchaient de le faire. Lui et Fran étaient peut-être un peu plus fort, il valait mieux ménager sa monture, comme lui avaient conseillé ses équipiers. Fran avait posé sa main sur l’épaule de Mordred, autant pour lui rappeler que la prudence était de mise que pour lui signifie qu’elle le suivrait, peu importe son choix. Mordred en prit note et répondit :

« Mouais ok. Mais je ne te ferai pas confiance ! Le moment venu, on remettra ça. Pour l’instant mettons ça de côté. Allons griller le monstre que tu as mentionné tout à l’heure ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Ah oui, au fait, t’es la reine Medb hein ? Je veux dire. Ce type qui porte le nom du Héros de Ulster, le fait que tu sois reine. A ce niveau c’était assez évident. Je ne sais pas quel sort tu as utilisé pour qu’il t’obéisse comme un bon toutou, mais garde en mémoire que ce n’est pas le vrai Cù Chulainn. » lui prévint-il. Il avait d’avantage de vitriol en réserve à son égard, mais le peu de sagesse et de patience qui lui restait le restreignirent de le cracher. Pour l’instant considérons les comme de vulgaires mercenaires, se dit Mordred.

Medb avait émis à rire forcé comme seule réponse. Elle lui apprendrait bien les manières à ce Chevalier Perfide, mais il fallait se contenir. Sans eux ils resteraient coincés ici encore longtemps et ça la mettait de plus en plus en rogne. Quant à Fran, dont elle ne connaissait d’ailleurs pas le Vrai Nom, elle s’en méfiait. Comme Cù c’est une Berserker, à la différence qu’elle était plus sage, elle voyait clair dans le coeur des gens. Elle interagirait aussi peu que possible avec cette dernière.

« Ahem. »

Tout le monde présent pivota vers la source de cette apostrophe, à savoir Shakespeare qui s’était approché, le pas léger.

« Sans vouloir paraître rude, est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait me raconter ce qui vient de se passer ? »


	6. Chapter 6

« Extraordinaire ! Vraiment extraordinaire ! Ah, quel dommage que j’ai manqué ça ! Une bataille épique entre deux parties inconciliables qui finissent par coopérer dans le sang et la sueur ! Magnifique ! »

Shakespeare était aux anges après avoir entendu le récit que lui avait fait Mordred. Il prenait tout en note si vite qu’on aurait juré voir le papier légèrement fumer au passage de sa plume. Il était impatient de voir le fameux monstre évoqué par Medb. Ce combat qu’il anticipait grandement serait sans doute la pièce maîtresse de son rapport personnel de toute cette aventure, qu’il consignait soigneusement dans son grimoire aux pages infinies.

Le groupe, très hétéroclite, marcha à nouveau longtemps avant d’entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit, ou quoique ce soit d’un tant soit peu vivant. En effet, ils eurent le temps de traverser plusieurs décors différents, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Lesdits décors étaient très variés, souvent fantaisistes. Les héros eurent le droit à un décor tout droit sorti d’un conte, avec des statues de style gréco-romaines plantées dans un paysage rappelant des gâteaux aux glaçages épais - Mordred avait essayé de goûter, mais l’ensemble était trop dur pour vraiment pouvoir croquer dedans ; c’était effectivement sucré cependant. Passé ces étages colorés était un étage bien plus sobre, à l’aspect désolé. Le tout était construit avec de grosses briques grisâtres, avec quelques colonnes et arcades très sobres. Contrairement aux étages précédents, le tout était dans un état impeccable, sans l’ambiance « ruines » à laquelle était habituée nos protagonistes jusqu’alors. L’ensemble semblait plus récent, ou plus exactement comme figé dans le temps. L’atmosphère avait quelque chose de mélancolique.

« Il y avait plus de Servants dans les parages avant, mais ils se sont tous faits avoir par le monstre… » expliqua Medb.

« Attendez, est-ce qu’ils sont tous en bas du coup ? Il n’y avait pas tant de Servants au premier étage… » fit remarquer Mordred.

« Ça ne veut tout même pas dire que ?… » osa Shakespeare.

« Hélas. » ajouta dramatiquement la belle reine.

« Le monstre. Les a encore. » conclut Fran.

Tout le monde en eut le sang glacé en y pensant, à l’exception de Cù Chulainn, qui ne restait jamais avec le groupe, préférant partir de son côté. Il n’était pas très compatible avec les autres, sauf Medb bien sûr. Il n’était de toute façons pas tellement du genre à se mêler avec les gens.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à une strate constituée d’une complexe architecture de verre et de marbre. L’ensemble était constituée de nombreuses tours creuses reliées par des ponts. La nuit était tombée et le reflet du ciel richement étoilé sur les colonnes de verre donnait à l’ensemble un aspect onirique. Tout le monde ne pouvait qu’admettre la grande beauté dans l’endroit. Tout le monde devait aussi savoir admettre quand se reposer. Leur corps n’en avait guère besoin, mais leur esprit en revanche…

« Je suis fatigué, j’ai envie de me reposer ici. C’est pas comme si on était pressés de toute façon. » dit un Mordred ennuyé en s’étirant.

« Je veux. Me reposer. Aussi.

-Je dois admettre que je ne serai pas contre un peu de repos non plus. Le sommeil a beau être non indispensable étant donné notre nature, mais je trouve que j’écris mieux une fois bien reposé.

-Fufu, alors faisons ça ! J’ai envie de passer un peu de temps seule avec mon amour. Sur ce… » Et Medb disparut dans une tour de marbre à la suite de Cù.

A leur tour Mordred et Fran partirent de leur côté, sans rien ajouter.

Il ne restait plus que Shakespeare qui, ayant plus ou moins saisi la nature du repos souhaité par ses camarades, partit seul de son côté pour se plonger dans ses écrits avant de s’imposer un imperturbable sommeil.

Fran avait trouvé un endroit confortable ; comme une sorte de nid au sommet d’une tour isolée. La construction était quasiment sphérique, composée d’une solide ossature alvéolée de verre noir, servant de cadre à d’épaisses vitres de verre translucide multicolore. Au centre de la pièce trônait une large colonne semblant faite de lapis-lazuli. Les deux regrettèrent juste l’absence de coussins, qu’ils voyaient bien recouvrir le sol légèrement courbé de cette pièce rappelant un _donut_, pour le plus grand plaisir de l’imaginaire gourmand de Mordred. Ce dernier trouva un coin aussi confortable que possible pour s’y affaler en soupirant, comme pour évacuer la fatigue. Son armure enlevée, Fran vint naturellement se lover contre lui. Les deux illustraient à merveille la notion de réconfort après l’effort. Il manquait des coussins, une épaisse couverture et des boissons chaudes, mais contraintes matérielles oblige, ces éléments resteraient imaginaires. En soit ce n’était pas un problème. Blottis l’une contre l’autre, ils n’y pensaient même plus, et Mordred se faisait un plaisir de servir de matelas pour sa surprenante bien aimée. Ils n’auraient sans doute pas d’autres moments de répits comme celui-ci. En soit, en tant qu’Esprits Héroïques, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se reposer, mais tout comme ce fut le cas pour Medb par rapport à Cù, c’était le désir qui existait entre eux qui les avait amené ici, à faire une pause dans ce décor onirique et oublier momentanément les peines de cet emprisonnement dans ce monde sans sol.

Fran se retourna et maintenant son visage faisait face à celui de Mordred. En temps normal il aurait détourné le regard, gêné et probablement rouge comme une pivoine. Mais cette fois c’était différent. Il ne put résister et embrassa Fran brièvement. Celle-ci lui rendit un baiser moins bref, plus intense. Leur désir mutuel était on-ne-peut-plus clair à cet instant. Ils ne voulaient plus penser à ce qui viendrait après. Le destin les avait rapprochés ; ils ignoraient combien de fois ils s’étaient croisés en d’autres époques, mais ils voulaient profiter du fait que cette fois, ils étaient de proches compagnons d’armes. Ils n’en dirent rien bien sûr, mais ils souhaitaient tous deux que ce moment dure toujours. Avoir ce genre de pensées n’était pas vraiment correct pour des Servants, dont le temps d’incarnation était limité. Il n’y aurait jamais de _happy ending_ pour eux. Ils savaient, et c’était une raison de plus pour eux de croquer l’instant présent, autant que possible.

Mordred laissa ses mains parcourir amoureusement le dos de Fran, qui répondit par un long soupir de contentement. Elle se redressa pour admirer son compagnon et lui rendre ses caresses au passage.

« Tu es. Beau. » lui dit-elle.

Mordred sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Il était tellement submergé d’émotions et gêné qu’il cacha son visage de son bras. C’était la première fois qu’il était aussi intime avec quelqu’un. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait laissé personne l’approcher d’aussi près. Fran se pencha à nouveau et posa ses lèvres au creux du cou de Mordred, qui en frissonna. En réponse il l’enserra entre ses jambes et continua à lui caresser le dos en allant de plus en plus bas, en étant de plus en plus aventureux dans ses gestes. Sentant Fran déposer ses baisers de plus en plus bas également, il prit l’initiative de faire disparaître la totalité de ses vêtements et ainsi se livrer entièrement à elle. Il tremblait d’excitation alors que sa peau dévoilée entrait en contact avec celle de Fran, qui avait répondu à l’initiative de son partenaire en retirant également la moindre bande de tissu recouvrant jusqu’alors son épiderme. Alors que Fran approchait de la poitrine de Mordred, elle releva la tête et demanda succinctement :

« Je. Peux ?

-Hm ! » acquiesça-t-il brièvement mais avec enthousiasme.

Les baisers de Fran couvrirent donc la poitrine de son partenaire, qui poussa des soupirs de plaisirs, particulièrement lorsqu’elle s’attardait un peu sur ses tétons. Fran était bien la seule personne envers qui il se montrerait si vulnérable. Elle pourrait faire de lui ce qu’elle veut, et il en serait très satisfait. Fran descendit encore jusqu’a atteindre l’entre-jambe de Mordred. Ce dernier se redressa soudainement et dit, gêné :

« Ah !.. Je ne suis pas encore complètement à l’aise… avec ça. Vas doucement.

-Oh. Désolée. Trop rapide, trop rapide…

-Ah, t’inquiète. Ce que tu fais me plaît. Simplement, prenons notre temps. »

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Mordred vint s’égarer au creux du cou de son amie. Cette dernière, joueuse, se mit sur le ventre, encourageant Mordred a venir s’occuper de son dos, ce qu’il fit avec entrain. Les bises et gestes tendres qu’il lui délivrait eurent beaucoup d’effet sur elle. Elle émit de petits couinements d’excitation, ce qui redoubla l’ardeur du chevalier. Bien vite, il voulut égarer une main entre les cuisses de Fran.

« Et moi, je peux ? » lui fit-il.

« Oui. Oui ! Nffaah ! »

Elle gémit alors que la main de Mordred passa délicatement sur sa vulve. Fran était rouge et sa température montait rapidement. Fébrile, elle se mit à suer abondamment, et la main de son partenaire glissa de plus belle sur son sexe légèrement gonflé. Fran n’avait jamais non plus expérimenté ce genre de plaisirs. Elle se sentit envahie de puissantes sensations contre lesquelles elle était totalement impuissante. Néanmoins, elle ne voulut pas arrêter maintenant ; elle souhaitait voir jusqu’à quels nouveaux horizons cela la porterait. Encouragé par les réactions de Fran, Mordred redoubla d’efforts tout en restant attentif aux réactions de sa partenaire, si jamais cela commençait à devenir déplaisant pour elle. Cette dernière avait perdu tout contrôle et poussait de longs soupirs alors que son corps tremblait devant les délicieuses émotions qui s’emparaient de tout son être. Elle s’était retournée et regardait Mordred dans les yeux. Il soutint courageusement son regard, même s’il voulait vraiment détourner les yeux. Il aimait le visage joyeux de Fran à cet instant et voulait goûter du moment autant que possible. Bientôt le plaisir de Fran atteint un plafond, où elle resta un moment, transie d’un intense plaisir qu’elle savourait pour la première fois. Puis finalement les gestes répétitifs en un endroit si délicat finirent par devenir un peu désagréable. Elle demanda donc à Mordred de s’arrêter, ce qu’il fit, à moitié soulagé parce que la temps commençait à se faire long pour les muscles de son bras, même si ceux-ci étaient bien exercés. Les équipiers s’effondrèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre. L’émotion avait submergé Fran qui ne put retenir quelques larmes entre les épaules de Mordred. Ce dernier la couvrit de bisous affectueux, comme pour retenir ses propres émotions devant un moment aussi rare et précieux. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, profitant autant que possible de leur existence mutuelle. Mordred était très à l’aise si bien qu’il finit par demanda à demi-mots au creux de l’oreille de Fran :

« Maintenant tu peux. »

Elle le sentit sourire alors qu’il faisait cette demande. Elle se redressa pour voir le visage rouge et excité du chevalier. Il tremblait un peu. Elle lui fit un sourire à la fois mignon et coquin qui le fit fondre intérieurement, alors que ses mains parcouraient à nouveau son corps à la musculature ciselée. L’une d’elles atteint son entrejambes, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement de la part de Mordred. Ce dernier mis sa main sur celle de Fran, pour l’encourager à continuer. Il la guidait avec des petits mots, jusqu’à ce qu’elle caresse son clitoris de la manière qu’il préférait. Mordred avait du mal à exprimer son plaisir ; il n’était pas très vocal, mais les encouragement qu’il fit à Fran la renseignaient suffisamment. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir d’avantage, alors que les douceurs qu’elle lui administrait lui faisait contracter l’entièreté de son corps. Très vite il atteint une série de pics monumentaux de volupté qui le firent se cambrer de tout son long, tant était immense le plaisir ressenti à chaque flash.

Passé ce cap, il dût tout de même en avertir Fran que continuer était inutile voire désagréable ; elle ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner ce qui venait de se passer, car encore une fois, Mordred n’est pas très démonstratif, et puis Fran n’avait pas d’expérience en la matière.

Satisfaits les partenaires se lovèrent à nouveau l’un contre l’autre, s’embrassant sans s’arrêter, comme pour se remercier de ce moment unique. Symboliquement, cette soirée soudait pour de bon le lien fort qui les unissait. Désormais ils seraient invincibles, ensembles.

C’est ainsi, plein de force, d’espoirs et d’amour, qu’ils s’assoupirent, prêts pour les nouvelles épreuves qu’ils auraient à affronter le lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7

À nouveau le matin engloutit dans sa lumière ce monde à part, rehaussant les teintes pastel de ses immenses nébuleuses, qui semblaient s’étendre à l’infini. C’est dans ce décor maintenant familier que s’éveillèrent les Esprits Héroïques, certains partis en quête et redoutant ce qui les attendrait en ce jour ; les autres guettant patiemment un miracle. Mordred, Fran, Shakespeare, Medb et Cù Chulainn, ayant tous largement regagnés leurs forces, se rejoignirent ainsi devant les marches qui les emmèneraient à l’assaut du monstre mangeur de Servant qui régnait dans les étages supérieurs.

« Bon, c’est aujourd’hui le grand jour. Allons cramer du… heu… poulpe ! Bref ! En avant ! » annonça fièrement Mordred.

« Heu… J’apprécie cette ferveur à la tâche, mais ne devrait-on pas d’abord mettre en place une stratégie ? » suggéra Shakespeare pour tempérer les ardeurs du chevalier.

« Le plan, c’est pas simplement nous défouler dessus avec nos Artéfacts en même temps ?

-Mahahaha ! » éclata Medb, d’humeur plus joyeuse et moqueuse que jamais. « Cela le blessera sans doute, mais cela ne le détruira pas. C’est une bête qui se reconstitue sans cesse. Tranche un tentacule et deux autres repoussent immédiatement. On a essayé hein. Pas vrai, Cù ?

-Grmbl…

-Vous voyez ! »

Mordred émit un soupir rauque d’exaspération et s’assit sur les marches, pointant sur le groupe son regard ennuyé.

« Bon, alors c’est quoi le plan ? »

Ils leur fallut donc deux bonnes heures pour esquisser un plan pour leur prochaine bataille ; le temps d’éclairer tous les points d’incertitude ; de calmer les ambitions personnelles des uns et booster l’estime d’eux-même des autres. Prêts, frais et dispos, après avoir marché encore une heure, ils se retrouvèrent tout les cinq face à la chose ; assez près pour pouvoir étudier le terrain mais suffisamment loin pour que l’appendice monstrueux le plus proche ne puisse pas les atteindre. Face à eux se dressait ainsi une sorte de gigantesque seiche noire, dressée telle une tour, au milieu d’un champ d’innombrables tentacules. Le sol de pierre avait été complètement labouré par la créature et par tous les combats ayant eu lieu à cet étage. Impressionnés mais nullement découragés, ils commencèrent les préparatifs et sortirent leurs armes. Seul un usage intelligemment croisé de toutes ces armes leur permettrait la victoire face au terrible mollusque. Voire ce dernier les avait d’avantage motivés en vérité. L’ennemi était maintenant à portée ; il était palpable et cela calmait leurs appréhensions, d’une certaine façon. Il ne leur paraissait pas invincible. Cù et Shakespeare s’installèrent dans le char de Medb. En tant que Servant de la classe Rider, ce char, tracté par des boeufs sacrés, constituait son principal Artéfact et moyen de déplacement. Fran et Mordred devaient partir de leur côté. Tous étaient fin prêts.

« En avant compagnons ! Montrons à cette chose de quoi nous sommes capables ! », s’écria Medb, galvanisant ses maigres — mais néanmoins redoutables — troupes. Elle se tourna vers Cù et ajouta à voix plus basse : « Je compte sur toi mon amour. Sortons de cet enfer ! » Ce dernier se contenta de grogner , sans montrer la moindre émotion. En vérité il était d’une certaine façon excité par la perpective du combat. L’idée de prendre racine d’avantage le rendait malade. Cette fois il dépasserait ses limites. Pour sa reine, qui lui avait donné vie.

De son point de vue, elle était la reine parfaite. La Dame Éternelle ; il lui serait toujours fidèle. Il savait que c’était ainsi qu’elle l’avait modelé et qu’il n’était pas vraiment Cù Chulainn… Mais cela lui était égal. Il était né avec le goût du combat et de rien d’autre. Et Medb comblait ce désir. C’était ainsi que leur duo fonctionnait, malgré ses bases peu saines, issues de l’imagination malade d’une éternelle dictatrice.

Le char s’élança donc dans les airs, formant un grand arc autour du champ de bataille.

Shakespeare et Medb se tinrent la main et récitèrent parfait diapason une formule magique en gaélique irlandais, et alors, crachée par le char de la reine, une brume épaisse recouvrit le champ de bataille. Les tentacules, qui s’étaient soudainement réveillés, virent bien vite leurs mouvements restreints par la brume, jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent recouverts d’une épaisse couche de givre, les figeant totalement sur place. Le char parcourut plusieurs fois la terrasse, recouvrant entièrement celle-ci de la brume gelant tout sur son passage.

« Es-tu prêt, Cù ? » l’interpella Medb.

« Hmph. Evidemment. » répondit ce dernier.

Alors Shakespeare et Medb placèrent leurs mains vacantes sur la Gae Bolg. Un dernière formule, simple et concise, concentra d’un coup tout l’énergie élémentaire de froid dans la lance, qui se couvrit de givre. Les mains de Cù lui piquaient mais cela lui était égal. Il faisait son travail. Ce genre d’inconvenances de lui faisaient pour ainsi dire ni chaud ni froid. Sa lance chargée d’une puissante magie de glace et profitant de l’élan fourni par le véhicule, Cù Chulainn bondit, tel un bête féroce fondant sur sa proie. Il s’abattit de tout son poids sur le corps du monstre marin et plongea sa lance dans sa chair caoutchouteuse aussi loin qu’il le put. Alors, conformément à ce que la légende dit de la redoutable Gae Bolg, cette dernière explosa en des dizaines de piques, se répandant dans tous le corps de la chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n’était plus qu’une immense masse de glace.

Conformément au plan Fran vint se placer au centre du monument gelé qu’était devenu l’étage tout entier. Le paysage ressemblait à un cimetière, avec ces dizaines tentacules figés, perçant le sol de pierre et dressés vers le ciel. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour lancer son Artéfact, mais à force de concentration, elle finit par réussir à l’enclencher. Elle ne pensait pas réussir quand on lui a proposé cette idée, mais telles des lames d’émeraudes tombant du ciel, les éclairs de Fran vinrent avec succès. Naturellement attirés par leur forme pointue, ils frappèrent les tentacules, brisant alors le silence instauré par la calme et mortelle brume, ainsi que les appendices eux-même, volant en milliers d’éclats glacés.

Pendant ce temps, le char avait terminé sa ronde, et alors que la chaleur de l’orage de Fran dissipait la brume, Mordred s’accrocha et grimpa sur la voiture et la troupe volante le guidèrent vers le corps principal de l’abomination lovecraftienne. Fraichement descendu du véhicule, debout juste devant la gigantesque seiche dressée telle une imprenable forteresse de givre, Mordred rétracta son casque, révélant son regard de jade brûlant de détermination. Il leva son épée dans laquelle il concentra une part importante de son mana. Il n’aurait droit qu’à un seul et unique coup pour achever le monstre. Et alors il annonça son Artéfact vengeur.

« Clarent Blood Arthur ! »

L’énergie de foudre accumulée dans la lame explosa en un jet d’une puissance stellaire. Peu d’Artéfacts peuvent se targuer de dégager une telle force. Mordred abattit ainsi brutalement l’épée, et le rayon d’énergie qui en sortait trancha le monstre dans toute sa longueur. Les deux parties de la créatures ainsi détachées l’une de l’autre tombèrent dans des directions opposées, dans un tonitruant bruit de pierres et de glace fracassées. Après un moment de flottement, Mordred poussa un long cri victorieux, mêlant à la fois rage et joie. Tout s’était déroulé comme prévu et le monstre était finalement vaincu. Les héros victorieux se réunirent autour d’un Mordred épuisé mais indéniablement satisfait. Les choses avançaient enfin. Peut-être même qu’ils pourraient avoir l’audace, après ce coup d’éclat, d’aller vaincre la chose responsable de leur situation actuelle. En fait, il leur fallait avoir cette audace car ils le sentait, s’ils restaient ici plus longtemps, leur âme même finirait par se déliter. Mordred sentait que tout ceci était la farce d’une divinité ou d’une quelconque entité insupportable — il sentait depuis un bon moment une présence lourde et oppressante sur l’ensemble de ce monde — et il était déterminé à lui administrer la punition appropriée.

Les réjouissances furent cependant de bien trop courte durée, car au mépris des héros peu méfiants se vantant déjà de la victoire, de nouveaux tentacules percèrent le sol et les encerclèrent.

« Ce n’est toujours pas mort ?! Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! » s’exclama Mordred.

« Monstre. En dessous. Peut-être ! » répondit Fran, alors qu’elle tranchait les tentacules qui osaient s’aventurer dans direction.

Comme pour infirmer sa supposition, les deux parties du corps du mollusque se relevèrent, tout en se délivrant de leurs prisons de givre. Elles ne se rejoignirent cependant pas pour reformer le corps entier. À la place, des sortes de fins appendices luminescents vomissaient des plaies béantes laissées par Clarent. Ces appendices fumants s’entremêlaient et se consolidaient en de nouvelles masses de chair. Devant le regard horrifiés des combattants, le monstre se divisait, telle une cellule en mitose. D’un monstre en sortit deux. Au lieu de l’éliminer, ils avaient doublé sa force.

A nouveau des tentacules percèrent le sol, cette fois juste en dessous d’eux, capturant et immobilisant Cù au passage. Le char de Medb fut également attrapé, ainsi que la reine elle-même et Shakespeare. Mordred et Fran esquivèrent de justesse les appendices visqueux, et retrouvèrent dos-à-dos, à les découper de leurs épées du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient. Malgré leur immense masse, une fois plus moins reformés, les deux monstres bougèrent et se placèrent face à face, emprisonnant les Esprit Héroïque entre leurs tentacules entrecroisés.

« Kuh, ils sont encore plus enragés qu’avant ! On ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça. » se plaignit Mordred. Merde, je suis vraiment épuisé, pensa-t-il. Et Fran l’est aussi. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine maintenant. C’est trop stupide.

Les deux combattants étaient à bout de force, mais continuaient à agiter leurs armes avec une inhabituelle mollesse, alors que la moindre inattention signifierait la fin du combat, et la victoire de cette abomination. Malheureusement, les tentacules prirent le dessus. Ces derniers brûlaient atrocement la peau de Mordred et Fran quand ils parvenaient à s’accrocher à eux. A chaque fois, ils les coupaient au bon moment, avant que d’autres tentacules s’accrochent à leurs membres vacants. Mais les guerriers, vidés de leur mana, ne purent tenir le rythme d’avantage. Mordred trébucha.

« Merde —! »

Il fut immédiatement enlacé par une demi-douzaine de tentacules, qui le recouvrirent entièrement. Sous la masse formées par ces appendices, on pouvait entendre les cris de rage et de douleur de Mordred. Le sang de Fran ne fit qu’un tour et elle se jeta sans réfléchir sur l’ennemi pour délivrer son partenaire. Elle était devenue la dernière cible des deux seiches, comme un jouet entre les mains de deux gigantesques enfants pétris de cruauté. Alors qu’elle tentait de défricher le terrain autour de Mordred, elle finit elle même pas se faire prendre. C’était comme patauger dans de la mélasse. Chaque fois qu’elle coupait un tentacule, trois autres étaient immédiatement sur elle. Comble de la cruauté, elle fut éloignée de Mordred et enserrée en hauteur. Cù, Medb et Shakespeare vivaient le même calvaire. Le combat était terminé. Ils avaient échoué et aucun Esprit Héroïque ne sortirait de cette prison.

Mais Fran ne pouvait se résoudre à un tel destin. Elle entra dans une rage terrible. C’était le genre de moment où elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour sauver les autres. Quitte à digérer toute sa force vitale, elle se battrait jusqu’au bout. Au mépris de sa fatigue, elle invoqua de nouveau la foudre. Son corps se couvrit d’énergie électrique, qui grilla bien vite les tentacules qui la ceignaient. Délivrée, elle ne parvint cependant pas à distinguer où était passé Mordred. Déchaînant toute la puissance qu’elle put délivrer, au delà des limites assurant sa survie, elle se jeta sur le monstre le plus éloigné d’elle, qui tenait sans doute Mordred entre ses membres. Chargée d’énergie, son épée révéla à nouveau sa superbe, une immense lame électrique verte se prolongeant depuis son manche. Ensanglantée, n’y voyant presque plus, Fran courut vers la créature. Elle émettait tant d’énergie autour d’elle que les tentacules ne purent la ralentir. Elle brûlait tout sur son passage. Comme pour lui répondre, Mordred avait de son côté fini par prendre une décision semblable. Donnant tout ce qu’il lui restait de force, il se décida à activer Clarent une nouvelle fois. La température autour de lui devint si élevée que les tentacules se desséchèrent et le libérèrent.

Fran finit par enfoncer son immense épée dans le corps de la chose. Au même moment, le rayon d’énergie délivré par Clarent traversa le ciel. Fran et Mordred purent s’échanger un regard succinct qui serait sans doute le dernier, puis ils se décidèrent à donner le coup qui, ils l’espéraient, serait le coup de grâce.

« Clarent— »

« Skewered— »

Pourvu que cela suffise. Pourvu que notre sacrifice ne soit pas en vain, se dirent-ils. Advienne que pourra !

« —Blood Arthur !! »

« —Plasma Blade !! »

Ils crièrent ainsi de toutes leurs forces ; Mordred en abattant son épée ; Fran en faisant exploser la sienne dans le corps de la bête. Le jet d’énergie de Clarent et celui de l’épée de Fran se croisèrent au coeur de la créature. Contre toute attente, leurs deux énergies se mêlèrent et entrèrent en résonance. Bientôt une lumière blanche aveuglante jaillit des nouvelles plaies infligées au monstre. Et sans crier gare, un nouveau rai d’énergie explosa, fusant vers le ciel, engloutissant la créature dans son ensemble. Le jet était si puissant que les nuages, bien plus haut, s’écartaient sur son passage.

Cette fois c’est la fin, se dirent les deux héros, engloutis par l’éruption d’énergie magique.

Une fois le flash dissipé il ne resta plus du monstre qu’un vaste cratère fumant. Il avait été totalement désintégré, et tout ce qui se trouvait dans le champ de l’explosion aurait dû l’être. Cependant, nichés l’un contre l’autre, Mordred et Fran s’accrochaient toujours à la vie, au-delà de ce qu’il était pourtant permis. La première chose qu’ils virent en ouvrant les yeux furent leur regards respectifs, comme pour infirmer leur idée que leur précédent échange serait le dernier. Ils n’eurent pas le temps d’être surpris d’avoir survécu car ils savaient que si ce monstre là était vaincu, l’autre se dressait toujours debout, et approchait. Très péniblement, Mordred et Fran s’aidèrent mutuellement à se relever. Ils s’aidèrent à maintenir Clarent dressée face à eux. Ils savaient que c’était inutile à présent, mais ils se battraient jusqu’au bout ensemble. Ils entendirent vaguement comme une voix les appeler mais ils n’avaient plus l’énergie de relever ce genre de détails. Le monstre, cette seiche maudite et dégoûtante, se tenait face à eux. La chose leva tous ses appendices une dernière fois et les pointa sur les héros moribonds.

C’est alors qu’un mur de lumière vint s’engloutir sur elle. À nouveau les partenaires d’infortune furent éblouis. Exactement de la même manière qu’avec l’attaque qu’ils avaient porté sur sa copie, la créature fut vaporisée par une immense fontaine d’énergie. Quand la magnifique lumière se dissipa en milliers de particules scintillantes, il ne restait plus rien pour achever Mordred et Fran. Sans que Fran ne sût pourquoi, ils avaient gagné. Mordred, lui, avait encore assez de conscience pour identifier cette lumière. Il la connaissait très bien. Cela ne pouvait être que…

« Père… » put-il laisser échapper de ses lèvres, avant de s’écrouler au sol.


	8. Chapter 8

La première chose qu’il perçut fut une sensation de douceur et de confort ; quelque chose qu’il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir connu depuis des siècles. C’était en vérité très probablement le cas, se dit-il ensuite, soudain rationnel.

Ah, je suis réveillé, ajouta-il pour lui-même. Attends… réveillé ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, seulement pour être quelque peu aveuglé par la lueur d’une lampe à pétrole accrochée au mur. Il lui fallut un temps pour s’accommoder à ce nouvel environnement, avec le recul radicalement différent de ce qu’il avait expérimenté récemment. En lieu et place de ruines et de poussières, et d’un ciel onirique qui s’étendait dans toutes les directions, ce sont plutôt des livres qui tapissaient les parois de cet univers bien plus étroit.

Une… bibliothèque ? Qu’est-ce que— ?

« Ah, celui là est réveillé. Pas trop tôt. » dit une voix, légèrement agacée.

Mordred tourna — difficilement — la tête vers sa gauche et distingua les traits sévères d’une jeune fille, au regard bleu électrique sous d’épaisses lunettes. Il pensa soudainement à Fran, et fou d’inquiétude, se releva brutalement.

« Aaargh ! » rugit Mordred, alors qu’une vive douleur traversa son corps.

« Rallonge-toi, idiot. Tu es à bout de force. » lui répondit la fille.

« Fran… Où est Fran ?

-… Elle est toujours parmi nous, mais elle est dans le même état que toi. Elle ne s’est pas encore réveillée. Un miracle qu’elle reste encore matérialisée. La plupart des Esprit Héroïque n’ont pas autant de résilience.

Ha ! Tu es quelque chose aussi dans ton genre, Chevalier de la Rébellion. »

A nouveau Mordred tenta de se lever, mais ses muscles ne répondirent qu’avec plus d’irritation.

« Je te dis de rester allongé, imbécile. Tu vas la retrouver, ta copine. » s’agaça la fille.

« T-Tu es qui, toi ?! Et puis on est où, là ?! » fit Mordred avec véhémence, quoique trop faiblard pour se mettre franchement en colère devant l’impertinence de cette gamine. Après un temps d’hésitation, cette dernière dit sobrement :

« Caster. Hansi Christine Andersen. Nous sommes dans mon atelier et bibliothèque personnelle.

-Comment nous sommes nous retrouvés ici ? Et le monstre, on l’a vaincu ?! »

Andersen répondit avec un long soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle se retrouve à gérer le plus impétueux, impatient et désespérément bavard des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Ça n’aurait pas pu être son père, Gauvain, ou même Lancelot à la place ?

Comme convoquée par les pensées d’Andersen, Artoria entra dans la bibliothèque par sa petit porte grinçante richement décorée de petites arabesques. Sauvée par le gong, Andersen lui demanda immédiatement, avec une certaine aigreur :

« Tiens, explique-lui toi. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez tenir une discussion ici sans vous étriper. »

La pièce était approximativement cubique et des escaliers de bois menaient à ce qui semblait être une mezzanine. Andersen y disparut de la vue d’Artoria et Mordred pour s’occuper de Fran, laissant ainsi les deux chevaliers ensemble et bien embarrassés. Artoria, bien que très nerveuse, fit preuve de toute la contenance qu’il était attendu d’un roi, et s’approcha de Mordred qui fut, avant sa célèbre rébellion, aussi un chevalier de Table Ronde. Mordred était tout aussi gêné, l’esprit envahi de violents sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis de son père. Le traumatisme de la bataille de Camlann était encore frais dans son esprit, et le serait éternellement. Telle était aussi la nature des Esprits Héroïques, guerriers à jamais figés dans leur âge d’or — ici également au moment de leur terrible mais célébrissime fin — par l’inconscient collectif humain.

« Tout d’abord je tiens à te féliciter, Mordred. Tu t’es bien battu. Sans toi, nous n’aurions pas pu vaincre ce monstre. » dit Artoria, d’un ton calme et mesuré. C’était ce même ton détaché et froid que lui connaissait Mordred. Jamais son propre père n’avait employé d’autres tons pour lui adresser la parole. Cela dit, cette fois, elle le complimentait. Mordred avait tourné la tête vers le mur — en l’occurence constitué de livres. Il ne voulait pas regarder son père et roi dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser ni quoi faire. Il admirait son père mais le haïssait tellement en même temps, pour ce manque de considération qu’il démontrait sans arrêt envers lui et qui avait ruiné sa vie. Il tourna la tête, les yeux dans le vague et lui répondit :

« Merci, père. Cependant, sans toi tout cela n’aurait servi à rien… »

Artoria était toujours agacée d’être appelée « père » par cet enfant issu du pire des actes ; cet enfant qui fut la cause de la fin de Camelot. Mais, pleine de regrets vis-à-vis de ses propres erreurs en tant que parent, elle ne releva pas. Qu’il l’appelle « père » si ça l’enchante, si ça peut éviter de faire encore souffrir tout le monde. Artoria le savait : elle comme Mordred étaient tout deux victimes. Têtue, elle ne s’en était rendue compte que bien trop tard. Le mal était fait. Autant ne pas en rajouter d’avantage dans l’au-delà…

Mordred, impulsif, releva finalement un regard terrible mais troublé vers son roi et dit en haussant le ton :

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir accompagnés ?! Vous avez Excalibur avec vous ! Je ne comprends pas !.. »

Artoria soupira et détourna le regard.

« Tout d’abord nous devions rester en arrière. Nous savions que vous n’auriez aucun mal à vaincre Lancelot. Comme il serait à nouveau incarné dans les étages inférieurs, ce serait à nous de nous en occuper…

-L-Lancelot ?! Cette chose était Lancelot ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!

-… Je l’ignore. Le destin a fait qu’il soit incarné en tant que Berserker. Je ne te cache pas que le voir dans cet état est douloureux… »

Artoria prenait en vérité l’entière responsabilité de l’état de Lancelot. Elle se considérait comme la raison de cette colère aveugle et de cette folie. Tout comme elle se considérait comme la seule vraie cause de la chute de son royaume. Cela dit, elle avait eu l’occasion — contrairement à des Esprits Héroïques plus conventionnels — de mûrement y réfléchir et elle avait décidé de laisser ton passé derrière elle, plutôt que d’être éternellement rongée par celui-ci. Bien entendu, elle en ferait tout de même éternellement des cauchemars… mais ne laissera pas ces derniers l’empêcher de se battre, même si c’est contre un ancien ami.

« Où est-il maintenant ? » demanda Mordred, confus.

« Nous avons trouvé le moyen de le maîtriser. Quelques Esprits Héroïques sont restés en bas pour le surveiller. Il n’est plus une menace. En tout cas je l’espère. J’avais bon espoir qu’on réussisse à annuler le maléfice qui pesait sur lui et restaurer sa véritable classe mais là-dessus nous avons échoué. Tout le monde est trop fatigué pour ça. »

Mordred avait réussi à se mettre en position assise, adossé contre le mur de livre, face à Artoria qui s’était assise sur une petite chaise à l’équilibre incertain.

« N’empêche… Les autres auraient pu se débrouiller. Vous auriez quand même pu nous accompagner, non ? » fit un Mordred boudeur.

Artoria soupira à nouveau.

« J’allais y venir. L’autre raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas venue… »

Artoria plaça ses mains devant elle, paumes vers le haut. Il y eu une rafale de vent, qui vit voler des feuilles et tourner des pages, et Excalibur, l’épée légendaire du Roi des Chevaliers, apparut sous les yeux de son propriétaire et de Mordred.

« Que— ?! »

Excalibur, qui brillait tant autrefois que l’on devait plisser les yeux pour clairement la distinguer, semblait presque une épée ordinaire à présent. On ne pouvait désormais que tout juste deviner sa lumière. Elle semblait comme exsangue. Mordred était terrifié. Si Excalibur était dans cet état, dans quel état d’épuisement était donc son père ?

« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?!

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Des Casters se sont penchés sur le problème et il est possible que cette dimension soit totalement isolé de la Terre. Or Excalibur tire son énergie de la Terre en temps normal. Mon mana est donc sa seule source d’énergie, et il y a comme une pénurie… Nous n’avons pas de Maîtres, ni de nourriture. Le sommeil permet de récupérer un peu, mais pas assez… Et pour couronner le tout, même quand on meurt, on se réveille avec la même fatigue. »

Mordred se prit la tête dans les mains en pensant à Fran. Il était inquiet à l’idée qu’elle ne se réveille pas et reste juste comme ça indéfiniment, entre la vie et la mort.

« Le coup que j’ai donné il y a quelques jours était probablement le dernier que je pouvais délivrer.

-Ça fait déjà quelques jours !.. Arhh…

-En effet… Ta compagne d’arme devrait se réveiller mais elle était dans un état plus mauvais que le tien. Il lui faudra sans doute encore quelques jours. Après ça, il vous faudra être prudents au combat. Il en sera de même pour moi.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’il y a déjà eu des Esprits Héroïques si épuisés que leur corps n’a pas pu se reconstituer après leur mort ?

-…Oui. Beaucoup d’Esprits Héroïques sont toujours parmi nous, mais sous forme spirituelle. Certains sont si altérés qu’on ne peut même plus communiquer avec… En tout cas, c’est ce que nous a dit Andersen. »

Mordred prit un moment pour y réfléchir et l’idée de rester coincé ici, sans forme physique, était absolument terrifiant. Il en eut un léger vertige, si bien qu’il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit pour ne plus s’y concentrer d’avantage, au risque de voir l’anxiété enlever le meilleur de lui-même.

La porte s’ouvrit de nouveau. Shakespeare débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, un livre à la main. Il tourna la tête vers le coin où discutaient Mordred et Artoria, et un immense sourire plein de chaleur de joie sincère illumina son visage.

« Aha ! Ainsi est venu le temps pour notre protagoniste de se réveiller de son long cauchemar et de reprendre son aventure !

-Shakespeare !.. » l’interpella Artoria, agacée.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante ! » répondit-il avec un rire gêné. « Est-ce que Fran est toujours… ?

-Oui, hélas… Mais son état reste stable. »

Shakespeare ne commenta pas, préférant répondre avec ce sourire en coin un peu triste. C’était sa manière d’exprimer la peine, étonnamment peu loquace compte tenu du personnage.

« Au fait ! » s’exclama soudain Mordred. « Où est Medb ? Et l’autre contrefaçon, là ? »

Shakespeare et Artoria s’échangèrent un regard entendu. Le premier lui répondit :

« Ha ! Ils se sont enfuis bien sûr ! Ils ne voulaient pas subir le courroux du Roi Arthur ici présent !

-Heu… comment ça ? Ils ne sont pas censés être de notre côté maintenant ? » demanda Mordred, perplexe.

« Ils n’ont jamais vraiment été de notre côté. » commença Artoria. « Medb a été invoquée peu de temps après moi. Nous étions parmi les premiers. Nous avions alors organisés une expédition menée par les Servants capables de voler, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Le char de Medb ayant cette capacité, elle a naturellement fait partie de cette expédition…

-Hélas ! » ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir Shakespeare. « La vaine Dame Éternelle voulut le Graal pour elle seule. Elle trahit ses camarades, que nul ne revit jamais, et accompagnée de son nouveau laquais monstrueux,elle nous imposa sa tyrannie !

-Hm. Merci, Shakespeare. » fit Arturia, mi-exaspérée mi-amusée. Le dramaturge s’inclina avec élégance.

« Attendez ! Du coup quand elle a dit que son char ne pouvait décoller que de quelques mètres ? C’était un mensonge ?! » s’exclama Mordred, soudain furieux. « Tu savais, Shakespeare ?!

-Qu’elle nous mentais ? Oui. Mais j’ai préféré ne rien dire, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez e—

-Donc, elle nous menais en bateau, tu le savais et tu n’as rien dit ! » Mordred, rouge de colère, tenta de se lever pour attraper l’écrivain par la peau du cou. Malgré la douleur, il parvint à se lever. Quand Artoria voulut s’interposer, Mordred lui lança un regard furieux.

« Mordred, écoutes ce qu’il a dire. Je ne veux pas non plus te forcer, mais essaye de lui laisser au moins le temps de finir. Après, tu feras ce que tu veux. Je n’interviendrai pas. »

Alors que Shakespeare décochait à Artoria un regard à la fois surpris et réprobateur, elle et Mordred se fixèrent un moment. Mordred, se demandant ce que ferait Fran à sa place, finit par se raviser et reprendre sa place. Il bouillonnait intérieurement mais soit.

« Tch ! T’as intérêt d’avoir une bonne raison, ordure !

-Une raison oui. Hélas, je crains qu’elle ne soit pas tellement bonne. » répondit Shakespeare, nullement impressionné par Mordred. Ce dernier le fixait, bras et jambes croisés, silencieux. « Je les ait juste naïvement cru, quand ils ont dit qu’ils voulaient sortir d’ici. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’ils se rallient à nous. Rien n’a vraiment expliqué cette attitude de leur part. N’as-tu pas vu qu’ils nous ont aidé à vaincre le monstre alors qu’ils auraient pu ne pas le faire ? Ils auraient pu simplement s’envoler et nous laisser derrière, ne crois-tu pas ?

-Non, parce que sinon ils n’auraient pas pu nous livrer au monstre ! Ils ont peut-être fait ce numéro à d’autres !

-Pas à ma connaissance. Si c’était le cas je vous aurais tout dit. Je pense que leur intention de vaincre le monstre était sincère. Et c’était aussi dans notre intérêt à tous. J’ai donc prévenu le Roi des Chevaliers ici présent, pour venir nous aider au moment opportun. » précisa Shakespeare. « Notre plan était le meilleur auquel on pouvait penser à cet instant, et pour cause : c’était essentiellement mon plan. Et ils s’y sont tenus jusqu’au bout. Il n’y a pas d’autres explications si ce n’est qu’ils souhaitent aussi le vaincre.

-A vrai dire, Shakespeare, il y a peut-être une autre explication. » intervint Artoria. « Je pense qu’ils étaient au pied du mur. Si Medb a changé de camp temporairement, c’est parce que vous aviez failli les vaincre.

-Pfeuh, ils n’avaient pas l’air mourants non plus ! » lui répondit Mordred.

« La reine Medb est très douée pour garder la face. Le faux Cù qui l’accompagne aussi d’ailleurs. » dit Artoria. « D’ailleurs je les soupçonne d’être au service de quelqu’un d’autre, possiblement l’être responsable de notre actuelle situation. Cet être lui aura fait miroiter le Graal et c’est comme ça que Medb se serait retournée contre nous. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi cette version altérée de Cù Chulainn est avec elle. Je pense que c’est une arme, crée spécialement contre nous, que notre ennemi commun lui aurait offert.

-Et pour assouvir ses fantasmes louches au passages ! » fit remarquer Mordred, dont l’intuition ne l’avait pas trompé au sujet de la nature contrefaite de ce Servant.

« Toujours est-il, Mordred… » reprit Shakespeare. « Je pense que malgré tout, Medb est comme nous, emprisonnée ici contre son gré. Si elle s’est alliée à notre ennemi invisible, c’est sans doute parce qu’elle avait peur de lui, tout comme elle a eu peur de nous. Ses actes sont évidemment intéressés. Peut-être avait-elle intérêt à tuer ce monstre et qu’elle a vu notre arrivée comme salvatrice pour elle.

-Le seul moyen de savoir serait de la confronter directement. Je pense qu’il y a une chance pour qu’elle retourne de notre côté pour de bon. Elle est plus sage qu’elle en a l’air, mais aussi plus couarde. Elle sert avant tout ses propres intérêts et désirs, au mépris de ses compagnons d’armes. Il faudra se montré rusés, comme Shakespeare l’a fait. » conclut Artoria, se tournant vers son enfant.

« Ouais, mais c’est à cause de ces ruses stupides que Fran est dans cet état. Je ne peux juste pas faire comme si c’était pas arrivé. » gronda Mordred, tête baissée, le front serré entre le pouce et l’index, pour masquer son émotion de détresse à l’idée de perdre Fran.

« S’il y a une personne vers qui tu dois tourner ta colère, ce devrait être le responsable de toute cette farce. Ce n’est pas le moment de nous battre entre nous. Il n’y qu’en restant unis qu’on a une chance d’y arriver. Autrement, nous serons tous perdus. » lui répondit Artoria.

Mordred trouvait ça niais mais dut admettre que son père avait raison. C’était un mauvais parent, mais un bon stratège et un bon roi. Comme au bon vieux temps, il lui obéirait cette fois.

« Ahem. » fit la voix d’Andersen. « Si vous voulez vous battre, vous le faite dehors. C’est mon atelier ici, pas un ring de boxe. Allez, dehors ! On laisse les malades se reposer ! Je m’embête pas à vous soigner si c’est pour que vous vous entretuiez ensuite. J’ai mieux à faire !

-Ah, nous n’étions pas en train de nous bat— » commença Artoria.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Dehors ! Sortez de mon Artefact, et, roi ou pas, laissez votre fils souffler un peu. »

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Mordred aurait bien en effet besoin d’un peu de calme. Il était donc plutôt reconnaissant de l’intervention d’Andersen.

Ainsi Shakespeare et Artoria se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Juste avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision, Mordred interpella son père une dernière fois.

« Oui ?

-Quand Fran se réveillera, allons botter le cul ensemble du responsable de tout ça ! » tenta-t-il.

Artoria hocha la tête et sourit à son fils, avant de finalement sortir, presque poussée par Andersen.

Mordred garda une expression figée pendant au moins une bonne minute. C’était la première fois que son père, le Roi Artur, lui souriait comme ça. Elle n’avait pas du tout été comme ça avec lui, de son vivant. Discuter était alors impossible. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Artoria, pour changer autant. Elle avait presque l’attitude d’un bon parent désormais. Si seulement Mordred avait pu en bénéficier de son vivant, les choses auraient peut-être été très différentes…

Il était toujours furieux après Shakespeare, mais lui non plus ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu’autrefois. Cette fois, il blâmerait la personne qui devait l’être. De son vivant ça aurait dû être sa mère, Morgane ; ici, ce devait être en premier lieu l’entité qui les avait tous enfermé.


	9. Chapter 9

Fran se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, comme l’avait prévu Andersen. Mordred la trouva un matin, assise dans son lit, un livre à la main. Les retrouvailles furent riches en émotions. Andersen avait eu la bonne idée de les laisser tranquilles ce matin là. L’information du réveil de Fran fut tue durant quelques heures, car il signifierait pour tout le monde le début de l’assaut final. Puis, en tant qu’Esprits Héroïques, cette pause amoureuse matinale ne pourrait que renforcer leur efficacité au combat. Dans le monde des esprits, le pouvoir de l’amour était après tout une vraie chose. En tout cas la poète Andersen le pensait sincèrement. Elle pouvait apparaitre sèche et caractérielle aux yeux de Mordred, mais en vérité elle appréciait vraiment ce petit couple, d’autant que Fran faisait vraiment du bien au Chevalier de la Rébellion. C’était grâce à elle, pensait l’autrice, que Mordred et son père parvenaient à avoir de vraies discussions, relativement calmes, même si Artoria avait encore un petit peu de mal avec le concept de parentalité. Malgré les maladresses, elle faisait clairement mieux que durant son vivant et Mordred y était sensible. Il y répondait avec autant de patience, en tout cas autant qu’il puisse en fournir, étant donné sa nature fougueuse. Malgré la situation qui pouvait paraître désespérée, tout le monde apprenait, grâce au pouvoir de la communication. Andersen avait espoir que c’est cette communication qui permettrait de tout résoudre. Peut-être était-ce naïf de sa part, mais en attendant elle faisait son possible pour que les choses aillent dans ce sens, au moins pour que tous les Esprits Héroïques enfermés réussissent à s’allier avec succès contre leur ennemi commun.

Pendant ce temps, tous les derniers Esprits Héroïques encore matérialisés s’étaient rassemblés, dans le but de constituer l’armée qui prendrait part au combat contre Medb, puis, ils l’espéraient, contre le responsable de toute cette situation. Ayant fini d’épuiser son mana, Lancelot avait fini par se dématérialiser, libérant ainsi les différents Servants — essentiellement des Casters, dont notamment le véritable Cù Chulainn — qui jusqu’alors s’efforçaient activement de l’immobiliser. Ces Esprits Héroïques, quoique fatigués comme tout le monde, étaient donc venus gonfler les rangs.

Ils avaient aidé à accélérer le rétablissement de Fran, tout le monde ayant compris la puissance dont elle recelait. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se réveiller, mais une fois debout, elle avait retrouvé une bonne part de sa force d’origine. Cela tenait à sa capacité unique d’absorption du mana environnant. Une fois cette capacité restaurée par son repos et les soins des Caster, son rétablissement fut très rapide.

« Je suis… contente… que ça se passe… bien… avec… ton père. » dit Fran à Mordred après que ce dernier lui ait raconté ce qui s’était passé durant son sommeil.

« Oh, tu sais, c’est aussi grâce à toi !

-À… moi ?

-Yup ! » fit Mordred avec un hochement de tête. Plein de pensées se bousculaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il voulut tout dire en même temps mais tenta de synthétiser l’ensemble de ses émotions en une phrase :

« Tu es précieuse pour moi. »

Fran rougit et en perdit à nouveau l’usage de la parole. Elle émit un doux grondement satisfait avant de se lover dans les bras de Mordred, qui savait que ça voulait dire « je t’aime ». Les mots n’étaient pas nécessaires. Ce n’était pas la manière privilégiée de Fran pour exprimer ses émotions. Mordred n’avait pas besoin d’en rajouter. Fran avait compris. Elle avait compris que Mordred tenait à elle, et c’est ce qui l’avait empêché de craquer, de perdre patience et de mettre en péril l’alliance entre les Esprits Héroïques contre leur adversaire commun. Fran avait compris que grâce à elle, Mordred avait mûri, et avait dépassé sa nature de chevalier rebelle et sa haine pour son père. Cette relation était une preuve supplémentaire que les Esprits Héroïques sont capables d’évoluer, malgré leur rôle de Servant vis-à-vis de l’humanité.

« Allons-y. Mordred. Nous gagnerons ! » dit Fran, remontée à bloc.

« Yup ! Allons régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. J’ai vraiment besoin de me défouler en plus ! » lui répondit Mordred en s’étirant.

Après l’annonce du réveil du Fran, les Esprits Héroïques se regroupèrent le soir même pour organiser l’assaut final. Tout le monde était assis de façon à plus ou moins former un grand cercle. Mordred et Fran furent les derniers à arriver, ayant passé l’essentiel de leur journée ensemble, à se relaxer et se câliner. Fran semblait en pleine forme. Andersen en fut ravi, car cela confirmait sa supposition que le couple déborderait d’avantage d’énergie après avoir passé la journée ensemble. Les deux se faisaient beaucoup de bien mutuellement ; ils en étaient à vrai dire eux-même surpris. A peu près autant surpris furent-ils par l’accueil chaleureux que leur faisaient les Esprits Héroïques rassemblés ce soir là.

« Oooh, et voilà nos invités d’honneurs ! Ceux qui par leur courage ont su nous sortir de notre situation fort funeste ! » s’exclama Shakespeare à leur arrivée. Tout le monde rit de bon coeur alors qu’ils vinrent rejoindre le cercle, s’installant auprès d’Artoria. La fierté de Mordred passa outre son animosité pour Shakespeare. Il était en vérité assez sensible aux flatteries. Fran, quant à elle, n’avait pas l’habitude d’être le centre de l’attention et se cachait humblement derrière son partenaire. Une fois assis, ils prirent enfin le temps d’observer tous les héros présents. Fran fut stupéfaite de voir à quel point le moral était remonté depuis la dernière fois qu’elle les avait vus. Tout le monde riait et chantait. Il n’y eut ni boisson ni nourriture, tout le monde économisant le mana, ressource rare et précieuse dans cette dimension-prison, et pourtant l’ambiance réussissait à déborder d’enthousiasme et d’espoir. Fran serra entre ses mains le cristal que lui avait confié Andersen. Ce cristal, chargé d’énergie magique, serait sa réserve personnelle au combat. Elle se rendit compte d’à quel point tous comptaient sur elle. Tout le monde avait compris qu’elle était l’une des meilleures guerrières de cette armée improvisée. Elle, Mordred, Artoria et Shakespeare avaient vaincu l’immense monstre qui retenait tout le monde d’explorer les étages les plus élevés de ce monde. Ils avaient aussi, d’une façon ou d’une autre, repoussés Medb et Cù Alter dans leurs derniers retranchements. Ils avaient ainsi gonflé tout le monde d’espoir, car le statu quo fut enfin bouleversé. Fran se sentait alors responsable de leur apporter la victoire, d’une certaine façon. Elle était tendue maintenant, et bien qu’ils ne le montraient pas, tous ses nouveaux compagnons d’arme l’étaient aussi. Cependant Fran savait aussi qu’au combat, tous ses doutes et ses craintes s’évaporeraient. C’est aussi ce qui en faisait un guerrière terrible. Elle doutait de ses capacités à cet instant, mais donnerait tout dans ce dernier affrontement.

La plupart des Servants étaient des Assassins. Leur nombre était surprenant. Ils étaient très reconnaissables, avec leurs habits sombres et, pour bon nombre d’entre-eux, un masque blanc rappelant un crâne. Andersen leur dit plus tard que l’un des Assassins était capable de matérialiser différentes facettes de sa personnalité, ce qui expliqua ce grand nombre. En outre, les Assassins, bien que faibles au combat, peuvent se rendre totalement indétectable, ce qui accroit grandement leur capacité de survie. La plupart d’entre-eux étaient cachés jusqu’à présent, économisant leur énergie et attendant patiemment leur heure. On comptait aussi un nombre plus restreint de Casters, Lancers, Archers et quelques Sabers, dont Artoria, Mordred et maintenant Fran. Il n’y avait plus qu’un seul Rider — le célèbre stratège Minamoto no Yoshitsune — les autres ayant disparus dans l’expédition de Medb. Quant aux Berserkers, avec leur dépense de mana très élevée et leur instabilité, il n’y en eut plus aucun. Fran, avant sa transformation, et Lancelot étaient les derniers. Sans compter les doublures d’Hassan aux Cent-Visages, on dénombrait tout au plus vingt-cinq Servants. Cela semblait maigre pour une armée aux éléments affaiblis, mais ils restaient néanmoins des Servants : des armes redoutables, chacun bien plus fort qu’un groupe de 100 soldats réunis. Il était exceptionnel d’en voir autant rassemblés en un même lieu.

Artoria finit par prendre la parole, quant tout le monde eut fait le silence :

« Compagnons ! Grâce à Mordred, Fran et Shakespeare ici présents, une lueur d’espoir se présente enfin à nos yeux, avec la promesse de notre victoire et de notre libération. »

Mordred ne sut pas si Artoria avait de la fierté pour lui en tant que son enfant ou bien en tant que Chevalier de la Table Ronde. Toujours est-il que l’impact de l’attitude dont faisait preuve Artoria à son égard lui faisait du bien à l’égo.

« Demain, nous lanceront l’assaut final contre ces ennemis qui ont l’orgueil de penser qu’on peut enfermer des héros, sans les voir se révolter ! Nous leur montrerons notre valeur en tant que champions de l’humanité ! »

S’en suivit quelques rires d’approbation et acclamations. L’ambiance était au beau fixe. Tout le monde était motivé et étonnamment détendu. Les déclamations d’Artoria contribuaient à maintenir cette ambiance bon enfant.

« Pour la première fois, nos ennemis sont en position de faiblesse. Même avec le Graal à leur côté, ils ne pourront nous vaincre ! Ils ne sont qu’un maigre obstacle face à la course de l’Histoire, alors que nous sommes celleux qui l’avons écrite ! Nous récupérerons le Graal de leurs mains et leur feront payer le prix de leur arrogance ! »

Il y eut de nouveau des acclamations, plus fortes cette fois. Artoria savait galvaniser ses troupes. C’est le genre d’instants où ressortaient son origine royale.

« Chacun d’entre vous connait son rôle dans ce dernier combat. Cette bataille sera âpre, mais nous avons des ressources qu’ils n’ont pas ! Ils ont peut-être la force brute mais nous avons notre ruse, notre courage, notre détermination ! Tant que la flamme de l’espoir brûle dans nos coeurs, l’échec n’est même pas une possibilité ! Même si nous devons chuter encore et encore, nous nous relèverons toujours ! L’arrivée salvatrice de nouveaux héros parmi nous est la preuve que le destin des notre côté. Compagnons ! Aujourd’hui nous sommes à nouveau debout ! Et demain, nous réclamerons notre place dans les cieux ! »

La joyeuse ovation qui suivit prouva les dires du Roi des Chevaliers. Tous étaient plus déterminés que jamais. La flamme de l’espoir brûlait tel un incendie inextinguible. Le lendemain, aussi inévitable que le destin en personne, elle ravagerait le champ de bataille.

« Et maintenant, amusons-nous ! » s’exclama Artoria le sourire au lèvres. Tout le monde applaudit.

Bien vite les vivats se transformèrent en rires, alors que les quelques musiciens héroïques présents laissèrent libre court à leurs mélodies, et que les autres se mirent à danser au son de leurs instruments de toutes les époques.

Tout le monde s’amusa beaucoup cette nuit là, oubliant momentanément l’angoisse de l’avenir. Tout ne fut plus que musique, danse, vieilles histoires épiques et pour celleux qui veulent quelques plaisirs charnels. Peut-être les derniers avant longtemps mais personne ne mentionna cette malheureuse possiblité. Après la grande fête, tout le monde se répartit en groupes plus restreints, un peu partout à cet étage. Les combats endiablés ayant eut lieu ici avait crée beaucoup d’irrégularité dans le paysage ; des endroits où pourraient se cacher et s’y reposer les couples et partenaires d’un soir. Fran et Mordred avaient saisi l’occasion pour en faire de même. Ils étaient partis se poser aussi loin que possible des autres, à la frontière entre la terre et le ciel, presque les pieds dans le vide infini de cette dimension. Ils regardèrent les étoiles en silence, serrés l’une contre l’autre. De câlins en baisers, de baisers en caresses, de caresses en étreinte amoureuse… Les mots doux affluaient entre les affirmations de consentement mutuel, qui comptaient comme d’autant de mots de confiance. Leur couple était étonnement bien défini désormais. Ils fonctionnaient très bien ensemble, malgré le fait qu’ils aient pu être ennemis dans d’autres temps. Leur relation était si solide et évidente que ces accidents de parcours semblaient surréalistes, surtout à côté des moments les plus positifs. Cependant, ils se diraient sans doute la même chose des aspects positifs de leurs relations passées si ils étaient ennemis dans ce présent. La nature des Esprits Héroïques rendaient les relations de type amoureuses impossibles en principe. Des rivalités entre héros pouvaient exister, mais c’est tout. Le concept d’intimité était une étrangeté gênante pour la plupart des Servants, ayant conscience qu’ils ne sont que des armes et que leur ressenti ne compte pas. Et pourtant Morded et Fran étaient là, ensemble. Vivre comme cela était quand même plus souhaitable que le combat incessant. Même le violent Mordred dût bien le reconnaître. Malgré leur nature, malgré les règles de l’univers qui allaient contre elleux, ils profitèrent de cette soirée de tout leur soûl. Leur impossible lien serait demain leur arme. Leur amour serait la flamme éternelle qui ravagerait leur ultime champ de bataille.

L’ambiance était beaucoup plus sérieuse le lendemain matin, alors que la petite armée se mit en route, avec Artoria, Mordred et Fran à sa tête. Les Casters, éléments extrêmement précieux pour ce dernier combat, étaient au centre du cortège, défendus notamment par les Archers. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive alors que se déroulait leur ascension finale. Ils ne prêtaient pas tellement attention au paysage, qui perdait cependant de plus en plus en structure. En lieu et place de plateaux, ils eurent une montagne à gravir. Il apparaissait clair que le sommet n’était pas loin. D’épais nuages sombres couvraient désormais le ciel autour de cette montagne.

Medb était là, ainsi que son armée personnelle de soldats. Elle illustrait l’un des pouvoirs bien connus de la reine. D’un peu de son sang elle pouvait faire naître des dizaines de soldats à sa botte. Bien entendu, Cù était aussi là en guise de général, malgré son style de combat solitaire. Il ne payait aucune attention à ses alliés en combat. Ils ne les considérait pas tellement comme des alliés que comme des outils, peu utiles de son point de vue, en regard de sa puissance extraordinaire. Il n’avait un peu d’estime que pour sa reine. De toute façon, les autres n’étaient que des pantins sans conscience.

Les héros arrivèrent finalement à leur hauteur, sur un dernier plateau où l’armée de Medb et celle d’Artoria allaient se confronter une dernière fois. Les deux reines se fixaient d’un regard de fer. L’issue déciderait du destin de toutes les âmes présentes en ces lieux, à un niveau dont nul n’avait la pleine mesure à cet instant.


	10. Chapter 10

Les deux armées se faisaient face. Remontés comme des ressorts, les soldats étaient prêts à se jeter les uns sur les autres dans une bataille sanglante. Les Casters étaient eux disposés à bombarder leurs sorts, ainsi que renforcer et protéger les combattants au corps-à-corps, tandis que les Archers les couvriraient.

Artoria prit la parole une dernière fois, s’adressant à son ennemie, la reine Medb, d’une voix magiquement augmentée et ainsi parfaitement audible malgré la distance. Ce serait la dernière tentative de régler le conflit par le discours, même si cela semblait vain à présent. Cù Alter quant à lui ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se dirait, attendant seulement l’inévitable signal de départ pour révéler toute sa fureur monstrueuse au combat.

« Il est encore temps d’abandonner, reine Medb ! Tout cet acharnement ne te mènera nulle part. Tu es dans la même situation que nous et tu le sais très bien ! Laisse ton ambition de côté et allons régler tout ça ensemble. Tu ne seras pas plus perdante que maintenant, alors pourquoi t’acharner ainsi ?

-Parce que contrairement à toi, ô Roi de Chevaliers, je n’ai pas abandonné MON royaume ni mes idéaux ! J’utiliserai le Graal pour restaurer toute sa grandeur passée ! Je m’acharne parce que je ne suis pas une lâche ! Je suis la Dame Eternelle ! Et toi une fraude ! »

Artoria ne broncha pas. Elle répondit sans se laisser décontenancer :

« Tu n’as aucune chance ! Aussi éternelle que tu sois, tu te mesures presque seule à une armée de Servants ! Redescends sur terre. Tu ne fais pas le poids !

-Ahahah ! Peut-être bien, Artoria Pendragon, peut-être bien ! Mais aussi illusoire que soit mon ambition, il est de mon devoir de reine de la suivre jusqu’au bout ! C’est vous qui ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire !

-C’est ridicule… » soupira Artoria pour elle-même.

Discuter ne mènerait à rien pour l’instant, conclut Artoria. Elle et Mordred s’échangèrent un hochement de tête. Le temps de la violence était venu. Artoria fit un geste de sa main, signifiant le début des hostilités. Deux volées de projectiles, étonnamment touffues compte tenu du nombres d’Archers, décrivirent un bel arc en se croisant au dessus du champ de bataille. La volée de l’armée de Medb fut stoppée nette par le bouclier invisible érigé par les Casters. L’autre volée de flèches s’écrasa sur les soldats de la Dame Eternelle, mais aussitôt tombés, de nouveaux en sortaient de terre pour les remplacer. Ces échanges de projectiles continuèrent presque sans discontinuer tout au long de la bataille, de manière cependant naturellement de plus en plus désorganisée.

Les deux blocs de combattants au corps-à-corps se percutèrent avec une extrême violence. Les guerriers d’Artoria étaient en sous-nombre par rapport au ras-de-marée des guerriers celtes de la reine Medb, mais incontestablement plus forts. Ils firent un ravage parmi leurs adversaires, qui n’avaient pour eux que leur nombre. Ce serait une guerre d’endurance.

Artoria, Mordred et Fran, soutenus par les sorts des Casters, en avaient profité pour s’élancer dans la bataille, avec la reine Medb pour objectif, esquivant avec à la fois grâce et vitesse surnaturelle, les projectiles qui se croisaient en tout sens. Cependant, à mi-chemin vers leur ennemie, Cù Alter vint s’interposer, plus furieux que jamais. Il avait visé Artoria avec sa lance, mais Mordred interrompit cette attaque, enchainant immédiatement avec des coups d’épée tout aussi furieux. A peine un coup était porté et paré que le suivant était déjà là, une fraction de seconde ensuite. Et pourtant, Cù parvenait à tous les parer. Et alors la foudre tomba, telles des attaques en plus que le Berserker devait esquiver. Fran s’était jointe au combat. Elle et Mordred attaquaient Cù Alter en tenaille, ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit.

Pendant ce temps Artoria et Medb s’affrontèrent enfin directement, de reine à reine. Malgré la différence de ressources magiques entre les deux camps — abondante pour le camp de Medb et limitée pour celui d’Artoria — les combattants tenaient bon. La peur était là mais la volonté si forte que personne ne flancha. Même Artoria, qui était oppressé par la vitesse et la puissance de Medb, et dont l’épée n’avait plus rien de spécial, se révélait encore une fois à la hauteur de son titre de Roi des Chevaliers. Ici aussi, ce serait une guerre d’endurance.

« Pourquoi, Medb ?! Tu nous as aidé à vaincre ce monstre qui nous coinçait et tu retournes encore ta veste ! Ça n’a aucun sens !

-Je n’ai fait que ce que je devais faire pour gagner ! Il n’a jamais été question d’autre chose !

-Gagner quoi au juste ?! Tu es manipulée par la responsable de notre enfermement ! Tu es comme nous. Tu ne gagneras rien de tout ça !

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ! Cette guerre est la dernière guerre du Graal ! Et je la gagnerai ! Je bafouerai tout mes principes dans ce but ! Je serai lâche et déloyale s’il le faut ! C’est ça, être une reine, Artoria Pendragon ! »

Pendant cette joute orale entre les deux figures royales, les choses se passaient plutôt bien — tout à fait comme prévu — du côté de Fran et Mordred. Cù Alter savait qu’il était désavantagé. Après tout, ses adversaire avaient déjà plus ou moins gagné contre lui, même si ça n’a pas été acté jusqu’au bout. Il ne ressentait aucune peur cependant. Cette émotion lui était étrangère. Il était une machine, qui se battrai jusqu’au bout du bout. De plus il avait un avantage qu’ils n’avaient pas. Une énergie magique illimitée. Il était peut-être plus faible maintenant, et seul contre tous, mais il finirait par être le dernier debout. C’était l’essence même de son personnage. Cù Chulainn Alter. Le guerrier qui resterait toujours debout, pour se battre jusqu’à la fin des temps. Sa conviction était de fer, alors même que Mordred et Fran l’avaient guidé dans un traquenard et menaient parfaitement la danse. Ils ne seraient pas au bout de leur surprises.

« Phoebus Catastrophe ! » cria au loin une archère de légende.

Cette pluie de flèches s’abattant depuis d’autres cieux ne le stopperait pas non plus. Il laissa ce torrent traverser son âme et son corps, comme s’il n’avait pas été là. Il n’aurait même pas à se relever. Les flèches l’avaient cloué au sol. Ce n’était rien. Il n’avait qu’à faire un pas. Il s’arracha au sol, et quand bien même il était bardé de flèches, il reprit le combat. Aussi simplement que ça. Comme si rien n’était arrivé. Comme si ça n’avait été qu’une illusion. Il était une bête qui jamais ne mourrait. Il surpassait toutes les créatures légendaires. Il était la bête parmi les bêtes, que même la chasseresse Atalante ne pourrait tuer.

« Il est donc immortel ? » fit-elle, surprise que son Artefact dévastateur ne lui ait en apparence rien fait. Cù Alter avait en effet traversé la mort, comme si ça n’avait été qu’une gêne mineure. Il était mort, et pourtant toujours en vie, grâce au pouvoir du Graal, qui défiait l’ordre naturel des choses.

Des dizaines de pics sombres semblèrent soudain sortir du corps de Cù Alter, et poursuivre tout ce qui vivait autour de lui. Mordred et Fran n’eurent pas le temps de reprendre le combat au corps-à-corps. C’est contre ces pics qu’ils se battaient désormais. Malgré leur vitesse, ils ne purent tout esquiver, et les quelques blessures qu’ils subirent ne se refermaient pas. La malédiction de la Gae Bolg brûlait leur chair et le douleur ne s’arrêterait pas. Atalante fut également poursuivie mais malgré ses efforts et la vitesse de ses tirs, elle se fatigua plus vite que prévu et se maudit d’être si faible. Peut-être qu’à son maximum, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais en l’occurence, elle ne put se défendre face au piège que lui avait tendu Cù Alter en guise de vengeance. Les cruels pics de la Gae Bolg sortirent de terre juste sous une Atalante débordée, et elle fut transpercée de parts en parts. C’était fini pour elle. La chasseresse avait fini chassée par la bête qui aurait dû être sa proie.

Inverser la causalité. Telle était la nature du pouvoir de la Gae Bolg et de son propriétaire, sublimé par le tout-puissant Saint Graal. Les pointes ramifiées de la lance maudite avaient déjà touché leurs victimes, avant même d’avoir été lancé. Les meilleures trajectoires possibles avaient déjà été calculées. Pour Cù Alter la mort ne signifiait plus rien, car il était devenue la mort en personne. Et personne d’autre ne pouvait l’éviter. Cù Alter était désormais défini comme le point final de l’existence de tout ce qui vivait sur ce champ de bataille. Bientôt Mordred et Fran allaient rejoindre Atalante. C’était aussi évident que le destin. Les intéressés en prirent conscience. Ils avaient surestimé leur adversaire. Et maintenant la peur suprême prit possession de leurs âmes. Comme des lapins dans les phares d’une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse, ils étaient figés de terreur, alors que la Gae Bolg se refermait sur eux.

Alors que le destin semblait scellé, un nouvel élément perturbateur vint tout chambouler. Un torrent de flammes apparut, n’épargnant que Mordred et Fran, et engouffrant tout le reste. Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, il n’y eut plus de traces des pics de la Gae Bolg : seulement Cù Chulainn face à son double Berserker.

« Toi ! » rugit Cù Alter.

« Ça va se jouer entre nous deux, l’imposture. » répondit l’original.

« Pas trop tôt ! » fit Mordred, blessé, un genou au sol.

« Ahah, désolé, désolé ! J’ai été ralentie par quelques spriggans. Cette bonne femme n’avait vraiment pas envie que je m’approche de lui. Pas de chance, me voilà ! »

Cù Alter se contenta de répondre en envoyant à sa poursuite la Gae Bolg, mais Cù fit à nouveau apparaitre ses torrents de flammes pour la dissiper.

« Tes tours ne fonctionneront pas sur moi. C’est à moi que Scàthach a donné cette lance, pas à la contrefaçon que tu es. »

Alter fit apparaitre une masse bien plus conséquente de piques, par lesquelles Cù se laissa transpercer. Il ne s’agissait que d’une illusion cependant, car ce Cù n’était qu’une image.

« _Ansaz_ ! » cria le druide, dont le vrai corps se situait plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière Alter, bombardant son double maléfique d’une pluie de boules de feu, que ce dernier esquiva, sauf une au niveau de la queue. Celle-ci continuait à brûler alors qu’il se retournait, bondissant pour faire pleuvoir ses propres coups, portés par ses griffes et sa lance. Les deux Cù s’échangeait des frappes extrêmement rapides. Amélioré par sa maîtrise de la magie runique, Cù se montrait particulièrement féroce au corps-à-corps, quand bien même il était de fait un Caster. La magie enseignée par sa tutrice, la magicienne et guerrière Scàthach, coulait dans ses veines. À cet instant il était l’un ses seuls à pouvoir contrer Cù Alter. Il connaissait déjà tous ses points forts et points faibles.

C’est pour ce combat que j’ai été invoqué, se disait-il. Mon rôle dans cette guerre était clair dès l’instant où j’ai rencontrée cette version altérée de moi-même.

Devant l’anomalie qu’était cette dimension, la Contre-Force n’était pas restée passive. C’était une puissance auto-préservatrice de l’humanité, à la source du système du Trônes des Héros et des Esprits Héroïques l’habitant. Cù Chulainn avait conscience, de par ses connaissances de ce système, qu’il faisait partie des nombreux Esprits Héroïques qu’elle avait invoqué dans la vraisemblable mission de résoudre cet incident. Il n’en savait cependant pas d’avantage quant à la nature de l’être qui avait crée cette dimension. Mais peu importe, sa mission était avant tout de détruire Cù Alter, quitte à mourir avec lui s’il le fallait.

Le combat entre les deux version de ce héros légendaire était impressionnant à voir. Ils se déplaçaient dans l’espace avec une grâce et une vitesse inattendue, chacun esquivant ou parant les coups de l’autre. C’était une danse où s’entrecroisaient sans cesse les flammes de l’un et les piques maudits de l’autre. Cù savait qu’il était limité en mana, mais il voulut tout donner quand même. Lui-même ne savait où il trouvait cette énergie mais toujours est-il qu’elle était là, et que contre toute attente, cette énergie le maintenait à flot.

« C’est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?! » rugit Cù Alter avec un sourire malsain dévoilant ses canines. « J’ai le Graal avec moi. Je suis la meilleure version !..

-Ahah, tu aimerais, hein ? » répondit calmement Cù. « J’ai encore d’autres tours pour toi si tu veux !

-Meurs !! »

Alors que Cù et son Alter continuaient d’échanger des coups féroces — le sceptre de Cù tenait étonnamment bien le coup étant donné qu’il était fait entièrement de bois — d’autres doubles de l’original apparurent dans le dos de Cù Alter et lancèrent chacun leur lot de boules de feu. Cù l’avait coincé. Alter ne put tout esquiver et se prit plusieurs sphères de feu de plein fouet. Il fut ébloui quelques instants, et quand sa vue revint, le druide n’était plus là. Il n’eût pas le temps d’être surpris car il se rendit immédiatement compte que des ronces le maintenaient, ainsi que la Gae Bolg, cloué au sol.

« C’est terminé. » dit simplement Cù Chulainn, qui se tenait à une distance respectable.

Cù Alter, ne faisant qu’un avec Gae Bolg, tenta de se libérer en faisant sortir des piques maudits de tout son corps, déchirant les ronces qui l’emprisonnaient.

« Ahah, essaie… _Wicker Man _! »

Les ronces repoussèrent immédiatement, étreignant et immobilisant les jambes et les bras de Cù Alter. Une sorte de cage se construit autour de lui, et de cette cage s’étendirent des immenses bras et jambes. Un géant de bois, emprisonnant Cù Alter en son coeur, apparut sur le champ de bataille. Une fois complet, il s’enflamma immédiatement. Un cri monstrueux se fit entendre ; celui de Cù Alter, dont le feu de la magie runique du véritable Cù Chulainn brûlait la moindre parcelle de sa peau écailleuse. Cette magie l’empêcha également d’utiliser la Gae Bolg pour s’en sortir.

Apparut alors à nouveau Atalante, qui n’avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, juste en face de lui. Elle n’avait pas non plus lésiné sur les moyens. Mourante, elle avait activé son Artéfact désespéré _Agrius Metamorphosis_, qui l’avait transformé en un monstre dans la veine de Cù Alter, tel un écho au Sanglier de Calydon dont elle avait participé à la chasse, dans les temps anciens de la Grèce Antique. Débordante d’une colère sauvage, son dernier mot serait une ultime flèche, la plus puissante de toute.

« _Tauropolos _! »

Un trait sombre, contenant toute ce qui lui restait d’énergie magique, traversa le géant de part en part, et avec lui Cù Alter, dont le coeur avait laissé place à un trou béant. Du ciel plut alors des dizaines d’autres traits, qui achevèrent de détruire le géant de bois. Il ne restait plus que le cadavre de Cù Alter au milieu des décombres. Ses chairs étaient déchiquetées, dévorées par les flèches vengeresses d’Atalante, qui avait disparu en même temps que son dernier coup, comme si elle était devenue elle-même la flèche.

Cù Chulainn eut une dernière pensée reconnaissante pour la chasseresse, qui s’était sacrifiée pour tout le monde, vivant sans doute de terribles douleurs dans ce processus. Il s’en retourna immédiatement vers Mordred et Fran pour les soigner autant qu’il put, utilisant ses dernières forces pour cela.

« Bon, j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle : je ne pense pas qu’on l’ait tué. Tant qu’ils ont le Graal de leur côté, il revivra encore et encore. » leur dit-il.

« Qu’est ce qu’on… peut faire ?.. » demanda Fran.

« À défaut de leur prendre le Graal, donnez tout ce que vous avez contre lui. La Graal alimente déjà cette dimension en mana. J’ai remarqué que toute la structure de celle-ci est affectée à chaque fois que Cù Alter ressuscite. C’est un miracle en soi et même ce Graal a une limite. L’entité à l’origine de tout ça devra faire une choix à un moment. Et il ne sera pas en faveur de Medb et de sa créature.

-Donc, on se contente de le griller encore et encore ? » dit Mordred.

« Faute de mieux, c’est encore la meilleure chose à faire. Gardez en tête que tout finit par de payer, même pour ceux qui possèdent le Graal. Je vais le retenir avec tout ce qu’il reste en moi. Tenez bon. » ajouta-t-il en les bénissant de diverses runes. « Même une fois qu’il m’aura détruit, mes runes seront toujours à vos côtés. »

Il se releva et marcha vers sa mort programmée.

« À une prochaine, j’espère. » dit-il sans se retourner.

C’est un vrai héros, se dit Mordred. Il n’en a pas l’air, la première fois qu’on le rencontre. Trop nonchalant, en apparence. En réalité, sa légende ne venait pas de nulle part. C’est le genre de moments qui faisait comprendre à ses compagnons d’armes le sentiment qu’a eu Scàthach, quand pour la première fois elle l’a aperçu, et qu’elle s’est dit : « Lui, il a l’étoffe d’un héros. Je vais tout lui apprendre. » Zut, il est vraiment sexy quand il se donne à fond, se dit également Mordred. Quel gâchis. Mais soit. Montrons nous digne de ce beau gosse !

Cù Alter s’était en effet relevé. Encore. Cù Chulainn aurait dû être terrifié face à un tel monstre, et pourtant il marchait vers lui, répondant à son existence impossible avec un impossible courage. Avoir aussi peu peur de la mort, avec une telle sincérité et sérénité, n’avait rien de naturel. D’une certaine manière c’était aussi un petit miracle. C’est de ce miracle dont son tissé les héros, dirait-on, ou bien les idiots. Cù Chulainn était un peu des deux. Un guerrier malchanceux qui pourtant n’abandonnait jamais.

Il repoussait les nouveaux assauts de Cù Alter, mais était devenu bien trop lent. Il était, en vérité, déjà mourant. Et pourtant il se battait encore. Il donnerait jusqu’à la dernière goutte de son mana. Ce n’est qu’une fois toute son essence épuisée qu’il se permettrait de louper une parade. Immanquablement arriva ce moment. D’un dernier geste rageur, Cù Alter avait plongé la Gae Bolg dans le corps de son propriétaire. Elle explosa et ce fut la fin pour Cù Chulainn. En tout cas, c’en était fini pour son corps physique, mais son héritage, qu’il avait gravé dans l’âme de ses compagnons Mordred et Fran, brûlerait encore. Même au delà de la mort, il se battrait encore. Telle était la nature de l’Enfant de la Lumière, le héros irlandais Cù Chulainn.

Prenant immédiatement le relais après sa disparition, Fran et Mordred, imbibés de la magie du héros, s’étaient élancé dans la bataille contre Cù Alter. Ce dernier n’était plus qu’une machine à tuer, chaque résurrection abîmant de plus en plus sa psyché. Ils avaient décidé de faire confiance à Cù Chulainn, et de tout donner. Ils n’avaient de toute façons guère d’autre choix. Ils le tueraient encore, et encore, et encore…

« Arrête cette folie, Medb ! » lui ordonna Artoria, entre deux parades, alors que Medb était encerclée par plusieurs Servants et leur tenait tous tête avec son arme, la Caladbolg, hérité du guerrier celte légendaire et rival de Cù Chulainn, Fergus mac Roich.

« Même si tu arrives à nous battre en abusant du Graal, tu ne gagneras rien au final.

-Cesse de me sous-estimer ! » cria-t-elle en repoussant tout le monde d’une trentaine de mètres en un fraction de secondes. « La personne pour qui j’oeuvre, mon _Master_, a fait de moi son arme, et la reine de ce nouvel empire. Vous êtes tous dépassés. Votre histoire en tant qu’Esprit Héroïque s’arrête ici ! »

Enragée, elle planta l’Épée Spirale dans le sol. Le choc brisa le sol autour de la reine tel un puzzle.

« _Caladbolg _!! »

De rais de lumières aveuglants sortirent des fissures gravées dans le sol et l’instant d’après tout ne fut plus qu’éclats multicolores, alors que ce qui restait du sol volait en éclats tranchants. Tout le monde fut engouffré dans l’arc-en-ciel brûlant et destructeur délivré par l’épée. Cette dernière rivalisant avec Excalibur en terme de puissance brute, tous les Servants — pourtant des grands héros de l’humanité — qui encerclaient la Dame Eternelle furent aussitôt réduits en poussière. C’en était fini pour Hassan au Bras Maudit, pour le héros Hector et pour le stratège Chen Gong. Aussi simplement que ça. Artoria, son armure épuisée de tout mana, aurait dû subir le même sort. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que quelqu’un l’avait protégé. Quelqu’un portant une armure sombre et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle vit son épée. Il n’y avait aucun doute. Il s’agissait de son fidèle chevalier.

« Lancelot ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

« Désolé, mon roi. Je suis au retard. » dit-il avec un sourire fatigué.


	11. Chapter 11

« Mais ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!

-Même incapables de se matérialiser, tout le monde se bat encore. Ils m’ont donné ce qu’il leur restait d’énergie, et me voilà.

-Tout le monde… » répéta Artoria, choquée.

« Ahah, si vous voyez votre tête. Vous savez, mon roi, vos discours ne sont pas entrés dans l’oreille de sourds. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde s’est préparé pour cette bataille ! »

Sans l’adrénaline et son habituelle retenue, Artoria aurait sans doute laissé couler une larme. Même les morts l’avaient entendu et se battaient encore, en dépit du bon sens… Et ils avaient réussi à restaurer la santé de Lancelot. Et il était maintenant de nouveau à ses côtés. Un feu de joie et de gratitude brûlait dans le coeur du Roi des Chevaliers.

Medb, bouillonnante de colère, rappela bien vite son existence et s’élança vers Lancelot. Cù Alter invoqua rapidement de son côté un mur de barbelés pour se séparer de Fran et Mordred, puis il s’élança également pour rejoindre sa reine.

« Hors de mon chemin ! » cria-t-elle à Lancelot. « _Caladbolg_ !

-Idiote. _Arondight Overload _! »

Les deux épées légendaires entrèrent en contact, et un éclat de lumière accompagna un effroyable son de résonance. Le duel entre les deux instruments de morts se résolut instantanément. Arondight avait la particularité d’être indestructible et pouvait accumuler d’immenses quantité d’énergie magique sans jamais se briser. C’est ainsi que Lancelot avait pu parer le coup de la Caladbolg une première fois, et non content de le refaire une nouvelle fois, Lancelot fit exploser toute l’énergie contenue dans sa lame pour la renvoyer au visage de la reine blanche. Cù Alter arriva au juste moment pour la pousser, interrompre le duel, et prendre le coup d’Arondight à sa place. La lame de Lancelot le coupa parfaitement en deux, comme s’il n’avait été fait que de beurre. Alors, son corps de désagrégea, incapable de supporter une telle quantité d’énergie. Quant au reste du rayon d’énergie de la Caladbolg, qui n’avait pas été absorbé par Arondight, il se perdit derrière Fran et Mordred, qui venaient rejoindre Artoria et Lancelot, vaporisant au passage de nombreux soldats de Medb.

Cette dernière, sans expression, se releva. Un sourire bien trop large se dessina sur son visage, alors qu’elle leva vers le ciel sa main vacante. Apparut alors, l’espace d’un court instant, un calice doré. Il ne s’était matérialisé que très succinctement, mais cela était suffisant pour que toute les personnes présentes perçoivent son énergie irradier la zone. Soudainement tout devint instable autour du petit groupe. La structure entière se mit à trembler et le sol perdait en substance. Des fissures s’ouvraient en tout sens, emportant avec elles nombres de soldats. L’air lui-même devenait capricieux, et l’espace instable. Des éclairs sortis de nulle part déchiraient le ciel, qui aussi bien que le sol étaient en train de disparaître.

Cù Alter réapparut, encore une fois ramené d’entre les morts, plantant sa lance dans le corps de Fran, si vite que personne ne put réagir. Devant le regard écarquillé de terreur de Mordred, Cù Alter détruisit Fran, tout comme sa résurrection détruisait cette dimension. C’est le monde de Mordred qui s’effondrait entièrement sous ses yeux. Son regard et celui de Fran se croisèrent une dernière fois et l’instant d’après, sans aucun respect, comme si ce n’était qu’un morceau de viande, Cù Alter jeta le cadavre de Fran dans le vide qui venait de s’ouvrir à côté de lui. Sans réfléchir, n’ayant que Fran en tête, Mordred se jeta à sa suite. Personne n’aurait pu l’arrêter à ce moment. Il n’entendait rien. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il n’était pas prêt à une séparation si cruelle. Il savait qu’après ça, elle ne pourrait pas revenir. C’était fou mais il était prêt à tout donner pour elle, même se sacrifier à sa place s’il le fallait, s’il le pouvait… Les deux tombaient, Mordred essayant désespérément de la rattraper. Il s’aida de blocs de pierre tombant avec lui pour se propulser vers Fran. Il parvint à la prendre dans ses bras. Son corps était en train de se désintégrer doucement. Mordred paniquait. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle disparaisse. Il voulait que leur duo subsiste encore. Quel serait l’intérêt de continuer si tout devait se terminer maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Il n’était pas un Caster. Il n’avait aucun moyen de la ramener et de l’empêcher de se dématérialiser définitivement. Il était prêt à n’importe quelle défaite, sauf celle-là. C’en était trop.

Fran ouvrit les yeux en caressant doucement le visage du chevalier.

« Fran !.. » put dire Mordred entre deux sanglots.

« Mordred… je ne te laisserai jamais seul… Je ne t’abandonnerai… jamais. »

Leur deux corps furent parcourus par par les éclats électriques verts qu’émit alors Fran. La sensation qu’en eut Mordred fut douce, comme si sa partenaire, avec sa pure énergie, tentait de l’étreindre entièrement.

« Fran !.. Non.. non… je n’y arriverai pas… Pas sans toi !..

-Mo… je serai toujours là… Nous ne ferons qu’un.

-Je t’en prie…

-Je t’aime, Mo. _Blasted Tree_. »

Fran disparut sous la forme d’une puissante énergie explosive, qui enveloppa entièrement son partenaire. Cette sphère électrique disparut alors soudainement, comme emportée dans un minuscule trou noir, et emporta Mordred avec elle.

Juste après que Mordred se soit élancé pour rattraper Fran, Cù Alter s’était jeté sur Artoria, mais Lancelot s’interposa. C’est Medb qui partit combattre Artoria dans l’espoir d’en finir. Si elle n’y arrivait pas, elle doutait qu’il y aurait d’autres essais. Ce dernier miracle du Graal avait affaibli toute cette dimension, tout _son_ travail. _Elle_ n’en permettrait pas un nouveau. Elle devait gagner. Cù Alter devait gagner.

Lancelot n’avait plus la force pour faire exposer Arondight une nouvelle fois. Il se battait avec le maigre reste de mana fourni par tous les Esprits Héroïques disparus dans cette dimension. Cù Alter n’avait presque plus rien d’humain à ce stade. Ses caractéristiques monstrueuses étaient presque à leur paroxysme. Il était tout en griffes et pointes hérissées de toute part. Son corps entier était comme la Gae Bolg ; il était devenu l’arme elle-même. Il ne voulut pas perdre d’avantage de temps avec le misérable insecte qui tentait vainement de lui résister. Il était temps d’en finir et de s’abandonner entièrement à la bête.

« _Curruid Coinhenn._ » articula-t-il calmement, avant que ses derniers traits humains, notamment son visage, ne s’engouffrent dans une gueule monstrueuse, qui n’eut plus rien d’humain du tout.

Lancelot tenta autant que possible de se débattre contre le monstre, mais il ne put parer les coups portés par ses immenses griffes écarlates. Cù Alter lui avait arraché Arondight des mains, et oeuvrait maintenant à lui arracher les membres et les tripes. Lancelot assista totalement impuissant à sa propre mort, déchiqueté en morceaux. Tout était allé si vite qu’il n’eût le temps de ressentir la moindre douleur. Il disparut, emportant avec lui les espoirs des Esprits Héroïques sacrifiés dans cette guerre du Graal. Il ne restait plus de lui que son indestructible épée, qui prendrait d’avantage de temps à disparaître.

Artoria avait assisté à tout ça avec horreur, et tout autant d’impuissance. Cette vision la paralysa entièrement. Medb s’était repliée pour laisser toute la folie de Cù Alter s’exprimer sans qu’elle soit dans ses pattes. Ce serait dommage qu’elle se fasse massacrer aussi en étant prise dans la folie meurtrière de son compagnon. Le Roi des Chevaliers était à genoux, et Excalibur entièrement vide d’énergie ; il ne pouvait plus s’attendre qu’à son imminente fin. Au final, cette ultime assaut, qui était leur dernier espoir d’en finir avec cette prison, s’était soldé par un échec cuisant. C’est bête, se dit Artoria, on était si près du but… Cù Alter, devenu un monstre sauvage, serait sur elle dans une seconde, puis tout serait fini… définitivement.

Elle fut soudain illuminée par un immense coup de foudre couleur d’émeraude. Cet éclair formait comme un immense arbre électrique, éclatant d’une puissance explosive concentrée en son tronc, dans lequel fut engouffré le monstre qui était censé l’achever. Mordred avait alors réapparu à ses côtés, l’expression sévère et déterminée. Artoria sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre exactement le doigt dessus. En tout les cas elle était impressionnée par son enfant à cet instant. Elle sentait la présence de Fran à ses côtés. Elle n’était plus physiquement là, mais son essence accompagnait Mordred. En deux minutes il était devenu autre, encore plus fort qu’il ne l’eût jamais été. Définitivement, Fran lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mordred était à l’instant plus furieux qu’amer de la disparition physique de sa partenaire, mais sa présence spirituelle l’empêchait de sombrer dans le plus profond des désespoirs. Il était temps d’en finir. Ce dont avait parlé Cù Chulainn au sujet de l’affaiblissement du Graal était en train de se réaliser. Ce serait vraisemblablement la dernière fois qu’ils auraient à tuer Cù Alter.

Mordred récupéra Arondight, qui n’avait pas encore entièrement disparu, et se plaça entre Artoria et l’Arbre Explosé dans lequel se débattait misérablement Cù Alter. Il leva Clarent et Arondight au dessus de sa tête, les unissant en une seule lame. L’Arbre Explosé se retira et son énergie vint traverser Mordred des pieds à la tête, s’accumulant dans les épées qu’il brandissait. Elles ne formèrent plus qu’une immense lame d’éclairs rouges et verts, tournoyants les uns autour des autres, formant une immense spirale de lumière n’ayant rien à envier à la Caladbolg. Des éclairs non contenus éclatèrent autour de Mordred, fracassant la pierre. Au moment où il ne put contenir davantage toute cette puissance, il la délivra en abattant les lames face à lui, dans la direction d’un Cù Alter encore confus, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait.

« _Clarent — Plasma Blade _!! »

Et alors Cù Alter fut dévoré par un immense flux ininterrompu d’énergie brute — énergie vengeresse née de l’amour de Fran et pour l’amour de Fran. Mordred ne pensait à rien d’autre qu’à elle en délivrant cette ultime attaque. Cù Alter avait bafoué les sentiments de tout le monde ; il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Cette violente spirale électrique détruisit tout sur son passage et perça l’épais manteau de nuages noirs au dessus de ce qui restait du champ de bataille, révélant un profond ciel étoilé.

Cù Alter n’était plus. Il ne restait plus une seule trace de lui. Et cette fois, il ne se relèverait pas. Le calme revint, et la dimension retrouva sa stabilité. La bataille était terminé.

Medb était à genoux plus loin. Même consciente de sa défaite, elle leva la main vers le ciel une dernière fois, dans l’espoir d’avoir une autre chance, mais sa prière resta muette. _Elle_ refusait de mettre en péril sa création au profit du caprice de la reine. La main de cette dernière se referma doucement sur une étincelle, qui passait par là, dernier témoignage de sa créature et partenaire. Il ne se battrait plus, et elle non plus.

« C’est bon ? Tu as fini maintenant ? » lui dit Mordred avec une colère froide.

« J’ai perdu… Mon rêve était trop ambitieux, il faut croire… Pathétique, hein ? » répondit-elle, misérable.

« Il était stupide et vain. Tu t’es juste accrochée à ton passé, sans te décider à tourner la page. Tu es un Esprit Héroïque. Tu es déjà morte depuis longtemps. Tout ça ne t’aurait rien rapporté, idiote. Il est trop tard pour être reine » conclut-il, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Artoria et les rares survivants qui se rassemblaient doucement.

« Tu… ne m’achèves pas ? J’ai échoué. Je devrais mourir avec mon échec.

-Nan. Tu vivras avec ça sur ta conscience. En tout cas jusqu’à ce qu’on en finisse avec cette dimension… Et tu viendras avec nous. T’as rien d’autre à faire ici de toute façons. »

Medb se recroquevilla sur elle-même, fatiguée et couverte de honte.

Il ne restait plus que huit Servants au total, à la fin de la bataille, dont Artoria, Mordred — d’une certaine manière fusionné avec Fran —, Medb, Shakespeare et Andersen. La plupart s’étaient mis en forme spirituelle quand toute la structure fut considérablement affaiblie par la coupure de mana provenant du Graal. Les trois autres survivants, ayant faits preuve d’une ténacité extraordinaire contre les soldats de Medb, étaient la Rider Minamoto-no-Yoshitsune autrement connus sous le nom d’Ushiwakamaru, la _kunoichi_ — Assassin — Katou Danzou et l’Archer prodige connu sous le pseudonyme de Billy the Kid.

Alors que tout le monde se soignait, autant que possible, en attendant d’être prêts pour la dernière étape de leur aventure, deux nouveaux Esprits Héroïques apparurent de nulle part. Artoria vint directement les accueillir. L’une de deux, une jeune femme à la peau brune et à l’allure savante prit la parole en premier. Elle dégageait une aura d’autorité particulière qui eut très vite une explication, tenant à sa classe en tant que Servant :

« Ruler. Rani VIII. Mes pouvoirs de clairvoyance ainsi que ma fonction de Ruler m’ont révélé de nombreuses choses sur cette singularité. Celle-ci ayant été fragilisée l’espace d’un instant, la Contre-Force, que je sers, en a profité pour nous invoquer, Lancer et moi » dit-elle d’une voix monocorde.

Son camarade s’inclina doucement en se présentant :

« Mon vrai nom est Karna. Je serai votre allié jusqu’à la résolution de cet incident.

-C’est un honneur de vous avoir avec nous, Ruler et Lancer. Avoir un Ruler avec nous est plutôt bienvenu, je ne vous le cache pas. On peut dire que vous tombez à pic.

-J’aurais été invoquée plus tôt si une puissante barrière n’empêchait pas la Contre-Force d’agir à sa guise. Il semble que vous avez contribué à ouvrir des failles dans cette barrière, modifiant l’équilibre dans le combat invisible entre cette dimension et le Trône des Héros, et permettant ainsi mon invocation. Je vous remercie pour cela.

-Malheureusement, cela ne s’est pas fait sans sacrifices…

-Statistiquement, les choses ne peuvent que se résoudre à partir de maintenant. Nous avons déjà gagné en vérité. Reste à déterminer la forme que prendra cette victoire… »

Rani se dirigea ensuite vers Medb, assise à l’écart. Celle-ci se leva alors que Ruler arrivait à son niveau, comme prête à recevoir un sermon.

« Il me semble que vous avez été en contact avec l’entité responsable de l’apparition de cette singularité. J’aurai besoin de d’avantage de renseignements. » Elle regardait la Dame Eternelle avec un regard dur mais ne fit pas d’avantage de commentaire sur les fautes de Medb.

« Je vais vous dire ce que je sais » déclara diligemment cette dernière. A ce stade il serait stupide, plus qu’arrogant, de faire preuve de résistance. Elle n’avait plus rien pour elle. Elle avait tenté quelque chose et avait perdu. Face à une Ruler, elle ne pouvait plus qu’obéir à son rôle de Servant. Elle avait vite digéré cette réalité mais semblait néanmoins avoir repris son habituelle hauteur désinvolte.

« L’être responsable de cet incident est un Servant, à l’origine. » Rani la fixait, stoïque, d’un regard de pierre, tout au long de son explication. Elle savait déjà que le coupable est un Servant, mais elle voulait en savoir d’avantage quant à ses motivations. N’importe quelle information serait utile pour résoudre ce problème, qui soit dit en passant restait encore assez mineur à l’échelle de l’Histoire. En l’état actuel des choses, cette singularité serait assez facile à résorber, en s’y prenant bien.

« Son idée est de parasiter le Trône des Héros pour empêcher les Esprits Héroïques d’être invoqués sur Terre. En fait, cette dimension est une sorte de filtre. Quand un Servant soit être invoqué, au lieu d’être invoqué là où il devrait l’être, il se retrouve coincé ici. »

Cela explique pourquoi le Graal utilisé pour ce miracle n’avait plus tellement de mana à fournir pour d’autres miracles, tels que la résurrection de Cù Alter. Mettre en place et maintenir un tel filtre demande une quantité astronomique de mana, se dit Rani.

« Ce Servant vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il fait tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En gros, elle s’oppose au système de Guerres du Graal, dont abusent les Mages. Je ne sais pas quelle est la cause profonde de ça, je ne connais même pas le nom ni la classe de ce Servant… Je sais juste qu’elle m’avait promis que si j’oeuvrais avec elle, elle me sortirait entièrement du Trône des Héros et ferait de moi la reine éternelle de cette dimension, cet anti-Trône des Héros, pour reprendre ses dires.

-C’est impossible pour les Esprits Héroïques de sortir du Trône des Héros. Il t’a menti. Même un artefact comme le Graal ne peut pas aller à l’encontre de ça. Tu es une copie de la Medb original, enregistrée dans le Trône. Tu n’es pas l’original, tu n’es _plus_ l’original et tu ne peux pas le devenir… » lui répondit sèchement Rani.

« Ahah… Tout de même, ça valait le coup d’essayer… » répliqua Medb en haussant les épaules.

« N’as-tu donc aucun regret, sorcière ?! » jeta Mordred, la menaçant de son épée.

Rani s’interposa.

« Medb,, Mordred, je vous demande en tant que Ruler de laisser derrière vous ce qui est arrivé au sein de cette dimension, et de vous mettre au service de l’humanité. Telle est notre fonction en tant que Servant. »

Mordred râla mais se détourna, obéissant à Ruler malgré sa volonté personnelle d’en finir avec Medb. Sans Fran à ses côtés, et sans Rani, il aurait sans doute craqué à ce moment. Mais soit, puisque c’est ce que voulait Rani, et peut-être ce qu’il voulait lui-même en priorité, il se tourna vers son dernier objectif : le Servant qui avait créé cette « singularité » ; le vrai coupable de toutes ces souffrances inutiles…

Il commençait à se lasser de tout ça. En fait il était même un peu désespéré. À quoi bon, à ce stade, se détourner de sa fonction… Il se sentait comme un outil, et quand bien même il en était un dans les faits, il avait horreur de ça et avait toujours eu horreur de ça. C’est à se demander pour quelle raison je suis devenu un Servant, se dit-il.

Et Fran lui répondit alors : Je veux être cette raison.

Cette pensée faisait chaud au coeur du chevalier. C’est vrai, s’il y avait bien une raison à ce travail, c’était de côtoyer son seul amour, Fran. S’il n’avait pas été un Servant, sa vie de traître aurait juste été un gaspillage inutile, et il n’aurait jamais rencontré Fran, qui venait d’une époque totalement différente. Quoiqu’il en soit, il y avait du bien à cette situation. Tant qu’il n’oublierait pas Fran, cela resterait un destin souhaitable. Son seul souhait maintenant était de rester auprès de Fran. Pour toujours…


	12. Chapter 12

À l’infini s’étendait une mer d'huile semblable à du mercure, qui tel un miroir reflétait un profond ciel étoilé. Ici la nuit était éternelle. Ici trônait le Servant à l’origine de cette singularité. Ici tout allait se terminer.

L’Artéfact composite _Clarent Plasma Blade_ de Mordred et Fran avait ouvert un porte menant à cet ultime étage, et les derniers Esprits Héroïques encore incarnés, Rani en tête, s’y étaient engouffrés, arrivant sur une large plate-forme au sol de jais parfaitement lustré, flottant sur cet océan d’un calme absolu.

Elle les attendait, postée comme un piquet face à eux, le regard sombre. Elle avait l’apparence d’une petite fille dans une robe à froufrous noirs et entre ses mains reposait un immense grimoire sombre, émanant une inquiétante magie. C’est dans ce livre qu’était écrit toute cette dimension et c’est le Graal qui avait fait de ces écrits pleins de dépit une réalité qui parasitait les règles du monde.

« Nursery… Rhyme ? » dit Andersen dès l’instant où il la vit.

« Tu la connais ? » demanda Mordred.

« Oui… Enfin, j’en ai un vague souvenir… Elle est une sorte d’incarnation des contes et mélodies adressées aux enfants.

-Comment a-t-elle pu tourner comme ça ?.. » se demanda Artoria.

Nursery Rhyme se plaça face à Rani et dit :

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que les choses se terminent mal ? Pourquoi tout doit-il toujours finir mal ?..

-Que voulez-vous dire… Avenger ? » s’enquit Rani.

« Toutes les guerres du Graal… elles finissent toujours mal. Et ça va encore mal finir… Les bonnes fin… sont un mensonge… C’est injuste, injuste, injuste !! »

Une énergie magique débordante de violence émanait d’elle alors qu’elle criait sa rage.

Avenger… Cette classe exotique utilisée comme réceptacle pour des Esprits Héroïques dévorés par un désir de vengeance inaccomplie de leur vivant. Ce n’est pas la classe d’origine de Nursery Rhyme, mais quelque chose a dû altérer son Noyau Spirituel, se dit Rani.

« C’est donc pour cela que tu veux gripper le Trône des Héros ?! Pour qu’il n’y ait plus de guerres du Graal, comme celle-ci, et celle… que tu as vécu ? » Mordred avait devancé Rani pour lui répondre.

« Je ne veux plus… qu’il y ait de mauvaises fin… Je voulais faire un paradis pour nous, pour toujours sans mauvaise fin !.. » lui répondit Nursery Rhyme, la voix tremblante.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, triste que personne ne prenne le temps d’essayer de la comprendre. L’anxiété la submergeait entièrement, alors qu’on était sur le point d’anéantir sa tentative d’empêcher de nouvelles catastrophes. Elle faisait du mieux qu’elle pouvait pour arrêter les guerres du Graal et que leurs conséquences néfastes sur le monde ne soient plus.

« Votre intention est louable, mais malheureusement il y a des choses pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien, et qu’il faut accepter » déclara Rani après un soupir. « Vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion de l’apprendre. » Peut-être même qu’elle ne le pouvait pas. « Quoiqu’il en soit c’est terminé, Avenger. Reprenez votre place au Trône. » dit elle en s’approchant de Nursery Rhyme.

Mordred s’interposa.

« Ruler, attends ! Comme tu le dis, son intention est louable. Moi je la comprends. Elle essaye d’améliorer nos conditions. Ce que font les Mages avec leurs guerres du Graal, ça entre en contradiction avec notre véritable rôle de défenseurs de l’humanité. Non ?

-Notre bien-être n’entre pas en ligne de compte dans le grand schémas des choses. Je comprends que cela vous attriste, mais ce que font les humains, ils sont libres de le faire. En tant qu’êtres vivants et incarnés, leur libre-arbitre leur appartient. Tant que ces guerres du Graal ne menacent pas l’humanité, la Contre-Force n’a aucune raison de s’y opposer, et nous non plus. Nous sommes ses outils, et sommes impuissants à y changer quelque chose. Elle ne laisserait pas ce genre de choses arriver.

-Jusqu’à présent, j’étais furieux après Avenger. Elle nous a tous mis dans cette situation, mais en fait, je crois que je peux la comprendre. Je n’ai pas envie qu’on la tue et qu’on détruise son idée aussi bêtement ! »

Nursery Rhyme avait relevé la tête vers celui qui la défendait, alors qu’il avait toute les raisons de la haïr.

« Si ce genre de choses peut arriver, alors ça se reproduira encore… Il y aura encore des tonnes d’autres drames. On a l’occasion de défier ce système ! » ajouta Mordred.

Maintenant que la cause de cette singularité était connus, cela changeait tout à ses yeux, et ravivait son esprit rebelle.

« Vas-tu résister ? » dit Rani alors que Karna s’avança à ses côtés, menaçant.

« Si tu ne veux pas faire preuve d’un minimum de courage et d’indépendance ? Peut-être bien, ouais » la rembarra Mordred, l’épée sur l’épaule.

Artoria se détacha du groupe resté en arrière pour s’approcher en toute hâte de son enfant. Ce dernier crut qu’elle venait se placer en opposition à lui, en se mettant du côté de Rani. C’est cependant le contraire qui arriva. Artoria vint se placer aux côtés de Mordred et face à Rani et Karna.

« Père ?!

-Je ne sais vraiment pas où tu vas avec ça, Mordred. Et je reste convaincue qu’on peut résoudre cette affaire sans avoir besoin de nous battre. Mais si nécessaire, je te défendrai. »

Cela dessina un léger sourire, à peine perceptible, sur le visage pâle de Karna. Il n’en dit mot mais il trouvait la situation presque émouvante. Voir Artoria Pendragon, archétype du chevalier loyal, défendre la trahison de son enfant, celui qui avait pourtant mis fin à son propre royaume en le trahissant, ça avait quelque chose de cocasse… et pourtant d’attendrissant.

« Vous avez conscience qu’en tant que Ruler, ma fonction est de veiller au bon déroulement des guerres du Graal et d’éliminer les initiatives sortant de ce cadre, qu’elles vienne de Masters ou de Servants. Je ne peux vous rejoindre. Si besoin, je me battrai contre vous.

-Eh, Ruler, tu as vraiment perdu toute volonté d’exister ?! Ce n’est pas parce que tu es une Servant que tu es juste un outil sans personnalité ni volonté. Nous autres sommes humains avant tout, non ?! » insista Mordred.

En vérité, Rani VIII n’avait jamais vraiment eu de telles volonté. Pour elle, ce discours — et surtout cette dernière question — n’avait pas beaucoup de sens.

« Ce n’est pas un hasard si les guerres du Graal finissent toujours mal. Les Servant ont aussi des désirs. Nous restons faillibles… comme les Mages qui nous invoquent pour leurs ambitions personnelles » ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter Karna.

« Vas-tu aussi te joindre à eux, Karna ? » demanda Rani.

« J’ai aussi mes opinions sur la question. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je ne resterai pas à vos côtés. Je suis à votre service et je respecterai vos choix. » répondit-il très calmement.

« Ruler, tu ne peux pas espérer qu’on se laisse juste faire… Nous avons nous aussi notre avis à donner. Nous avons aussi une individualité. À l’origine, nous ne sommes certes que des copies, mais une fois incarnés, nous vivons. Nous souffrons. Nous rions. Nous existons. Une fois qu’on connaît la vérité, il est bien naturel qu’on demande des comptes à celles et ceux qui nous ont fait naître. Nous nous battons car nous voulons exister sans être les jouets de Mages, ou à vrai dire, de quiconque » dit Artoria. Cette tirade fit plaisir à Mordred. Il fit le parallèle avec sa propre situation et était heureux qu’Artoria en soit venu à la même conclusion que lui. Ce dernier ajouta :

« Yup ! Tout pareil ! La Contre-Force nous a engagé en tant qu’Esprit Héroïque. En échange on devrait avoir droit à un certain respect, non ? Ces histoires de guerres du Graal, c’est complètement tordu ! On est pas là pour ça. Bref, nous sommes des travailleurs mécontents ! Tout ça ne peux plus durer, Ruler ! »

À l’écoute de ces derniers échanges, Andersen ne put que se ranger de leur côté. Elle soupira et ajouta :

« Je trouve ça vraiment intrépide, voire complètement fou, mais vous m’avez convaincue. Ça fait plaisir de voir une jeunesse aussi entreprenante, ahah… Je vais sans doute y laisser des plumes, mais ça fera une fin plus intéressante… Si on me demande mon opinion, je décide à mon tour de choisir ma propre voie. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que Nursery Rhyme, mais l’idée de m’affirmer un peu me plaît, pour sûr. Ah là là, voilà qu’on me fait travailler, encore… Que voulez-vous ?.. J’aime les défis. » conclut-t-elle en déployant son grand grimoire, prête à soutenir de sa magie qui le voudra bien.

Uns par uns, les derniers Servants vinrent gonfler les maigres rangs de cette étonnante résistance existentielle, leur volonté d’un futur meilleur s’étant affirmé dans leurs coeurs, par défi envers un système fataliste qui allait à l’encontre de leur rôle premier de champions de l’humanité. Nursery Rhyme, symbole de la naïveté et de l’espoir d’une jeunesse entrant tout juste dans la vie, avait subit l’inhumanité d’une guerre du Graal et eut le courage de se révolter. En effet, ce système était inhumain, et la colère envers cette inhumanité s’était éveillée en eux tous. D’une certaine façon, ils se comportaient là effectivement en Esprits Héroïques.

« Ah, là ! Vous devez peut-être comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi j’ai fait ce que j’ai fait, hein ? Notre situation en tant que Servant n’est pas immuable. On a encore des possibilités et des choix. Nous ne sommes pas juste des cadavres sans volonté ! » intervint Medb.

« Tch, t’emballes pas, l’ancêtre ! » lui rétorqua Mordred. « Mais ton aide est quand même bienvenue. Prends juste pas la grosse tête, sinon je te la coupe. » Medb lui jeta un regard moqueur.

Rani émit un long soupir. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas être raisonnable. Elle allait devoir se battre. Sans vraiment être sûre de pourquoi, l’idée la mettait un peu mal à l’aise. Peut-être est-ce à cause du déséquilibre flagrant entre leurs forces et les siennes. Elle étudiait en permanence les différents avenirs possibles, et dans l’écrasante majorité des cas, la Contre-Force gagnait. Curieusement, c’est ça qui lui faisait comme un léger pincement au coeur. Gênant, mais elle s’en remettrait. Elle ne faisait, après tout, que le travail pour lequel elle était programmée.

« Votre initiative est vaine. En effet, vous vous comportez exactement comme Medb, alors que vous venez pourtant de la vaincre, mettant ainsi un terme à ses ambitions. Je ne comprends pas ce revirement aussi soudain, et nous allons y mettre fin. Lancer, allons-y. »

Les deux se mirent en position de combat. Des sortes d’hexagones apparurent autour de Rani, tels des petits drones destinés à soutenir son attaque. Des flammes apparurent autour du corps de Karna. Il était comme un petit soleil. Il était véritablement un Esprit Héroïque redoutable, comme sa comparse, et ça se sentait. Ce serait combat difficile.

« AHEM ! » éclata une voix qu’on avait pas entendu jusque maintenant.

Shakespeare avait sorti la tête de son livre après un long acharnement sur ce dernier.

« Vous ne pensiez quand même pas commencer sans écouter ce que moi, j’avais à dire ! »

Des centaines de feuilles tournoyaient en tout sens autour de Rani et Karna. Un mana crépitant sous leurs pieds les avaient cloués au sol.

« Un Artéfact… » remarqua Rani. « Karna !

-Compris. »

Il devint instantanément une boule d’énergie, ressemblant véritablement à un soleil à cet instant, brûlant et aveuglant tout le monde.

« Trop tard, vous êtes déjà les pantins de ma nouvelle pièce ! _First Folio _! »

Les flammes de Karna s’éteignirent. Il restait là, les bras ballants, le regard perdu dans l’illusion de Shakespeare, qui repassait sa vie et ses échecs les plus humiliants, lui renvoyant ses plus grandes faiblesses, et sapant ainsi toute sa volonté de combat. Rani subit le même sort, mais, de part sa nature de Ruler et du fait qu’elle n’était pas du genre à se laisser mener par ses émotions, elle parvint à d’avantage résister au maléfice.

Artoria s’avança alors, profitant de leur confusion, brandissant une Excalibur sans éclat. Contre tout attente, une lumière douce envahit les lieux autour d’elle. Une nouvelle lumière brillait dans la lame, et le corps entier d’Artoria semblait lui-même s’illuminer. Mordred sut que cette dernière attaque la consumerait.

« …Père ?

-Mordred, mon fils. Rani VIII nous surpasse sur tous les plans. C’est la seule solution que nous avons pour gagner… Je suis désolée. J’aurais aimé rester à tes côtés, et te voir triompher.

-Père ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu m’abandonnes, encore…

-Sans ce sacrifice, nous échouerons tous dans cette entreprise folle… Je suis heureuse d’avoir pu te voir une nouvelle fois et… je crois en toi, Mordred » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Oui, cette entreprise était folle, mais de toute les façons il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire. Autant essayer… Essayer quelque chose avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le néant du Trône des Héros. Artoria n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’âme d’une rebelle. À défaut de se rebeller, le mieux qu’elle puisse faire à présent, c’était cette dernière attaque.

« Père ! Nous sommes plusieurs ! Nous sommes plus forts ensemble !.. Je t’en prie… »

Durant ce temps, Rani parvint à déployer des sortes de miroirs de forme hexagonale, s’emboitant pour former un mur magique, dans l’espoir d’atténuer la puissance du tir d’Excalibur, voire le bloquer entièrement. Après tout, l’épée et sa porteuse étaient tout deux faibles à présent. Cependant, les possibilités restaient incertaines.

Remarquant cela, Andersen s’approcha à son tour.

« Tu auras besoin de moi, Artoria.

-Non ? Toi aussi, Andersen ?! » lui cria Mordred.

« Seule Excalibur peut percer ses défenses. Nous n’avons pas le choix, Mordred. » lui répondit Andersen.

« En effet… » lui répondit Artoria. « Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit assez pour la vaincre…

-Heureusement il me reste un dernier petit tour… J’ai gardé une petite histoire rien que pour toi, Artoria.

-Andersen, je n’y tiens plus. Allons-y !

-Oui, Roi des Chevaliers ! _Märchen Meines Lebens _! »

Un halo d’une lumière intense habilla entièrement Artoria. Elle semblait maintenant faite d’or. Le concept du Roi Arthur était désormais porté à son zénith. L’espace d’un instant, toute sa puissance originelle s’exprimerait, comme un dernier cri lancé envers le monde, toutes ses injustices, tout ses défauts, tout ses torts, tout ses ténèbres.

« Mordred. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à rattraper… Mais nous nous reverrons, j’en fais le serment !

-Père…

-Merci de m’avoir laissé une dernière chance… »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Le sentiment était réciproque mais Mordred ne sut que répondre. Il resta là, les bras ballant, à observer la scène, impuissant.

Un jet de lumière aveuglante déborda de l’Épée de la Victoire Promise. L’Artefact d’Andersen avait en quelque sorte recréé une sorte de pseudo-Terre autour d’Artoria, rendant à Excalibur son véritable éclat et toute son énergie d’antan. Ce dernier coup serait aussi le plus puissant qu’elle n’ait jamais donné en ces lieux coupés du monde.

Sa lame s’abattit et le flux d’énergie emporta, tel un torrent de lumière, Rani et Karna. Les défenses de Rani tinrent quelques longues seconde, mais elles finirent submergées par la toute puissance de l’épée. Elles se brisèrent, incapables de contenir d’avantage le flot de puissance. Son corps entier la brûlait. L’énergie de la Terre la consumait entièrement. Mais elle sut, avec le peu de conscience qu’il lui restait alors, qu’elle avait aussi une dernière carte dans sa main. La Contre-Force avait pensé à tout.

Elle entendit enfin sa voix, et, tout naturellement, l’accepta.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand la lumière d’Excalibur fut dissipée, Karna s’était comme volatilisé, désintégré par l’impact. Rani, qui n’avait pas encore disparu, était au sol, inconsciente, ses vêtements détruits. Quant à Artoria, Shakespeare et Andersen, il n’eurent que le temps de se retourner et lancer un dernier sourire plein d’espoir et de reconnaissance envers leurs camarades — leur famille — avant de disparaître dans des nuages de particules d’or.

Ne restait plus que Mordred, abasourdi ; Billy et Ushiwakamaru, impuissants ; Nursery Rhyme, effondrée ; et face à eux Rani, qui reprit connaissance tant bien que mal et tentait de se relever.

Ushiwakamaru, sentant que le combat n’était pas terminé, ordonna à Billy de la couvrir, prit les devant et se jeta à une vitesse surhumaine sur Rani pour espérer l’achever. En trois pas où elle ne semblait qu’avoir tout juste effleuré le sol, Rani était à portée de son sabre. Elle abattit ce dernier sur sa nuque, pour essayer de la décapiter impeccablement, comme tant de ses anciens ennemis avaient pu en faire la triste expérience. Seulement, alors que la lame allait toucher sa peau, Rani eut le temps de se retourner et de dévier le sabre d’un habile coup de pied, étonnamment vif vu son état physique présumé.

La samurai voulut répliquer mais Rani, nue comme un ver, eut tout juste le temps d’esquiver ses nouveaux coups, avec nombre de pirouettes acrobatiques. Quelques saut périlleux arrières lui suffirent pour mettre de la distance entre Ushiwakamaru et elle. Prudente, Ushi resta à distance, sentant que quelque chose n’allait pas. Son adversaire était aussi rapide qu’elle, d’une vitesse qui n’avait rien à envie à celle d’un _tengu_. Celle-ci avait des allures de magicienne, et donc on ne se douterait pas qu’elle recelait d’une telle vélocité au combat au corps-à-corps. Et pourtant elle était son égale. C’est comme si elle était quelqu’un d’autre. Définitivement quelque chose n’allait pas.

Ushiwakamaru jaugea son adversaire du regard. Elles se jetèrent l’une sur l’autre dans une volée de coups furieux, qu’elles paraient de justesse. Ce n’était pas le moment pour une attaque suicide. Ushi se devrait d’économiser ses forces et de rester sur la défensive. Les forces de Rani semblaient inépuisable. C’est comme si elle était devenue l’ultime assassin, pour quelque raisons. Cette idée ne mettait pas Ushi à l’aise.

Billy, tout prodige qu’il fut, se mit à faire feu alors que les deux combattantes étaient aux prises l’une avec l’autre. Confiante en les capacités de son acolyte, Ushi n’interrompit aucune de ses manoeuvres et au contraire tenta de submerger Rani. Mais cette dernière fit, sans ralentir, des contorsions impossibles pour esquiver les balles et les coups. Elle dut cependant se désengager de son duel avec Ushi. Cette dernière ne la lâchait pas d’une semelle et continua de mouliner sa lame pour la coincer, dans l’attente du faux pas. Mais pour l’instant, chacun de ses gestes était absolument parfait.

Mordred ne regardait même pas vraiment la scène. Il avait perdu Fran, l’amour de sa vie. Et maintenant il avait aussi perdu son père. Bien sûr qu’ils se reverraient un jour. Ils étaient des Esprits Héroïques… des fantômes… Ce ne serait plus pareil, certainement. En état de choc, tout lui paraissait irréel. Ce combat n’avait pas de sens. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux n’avaient pas de sens. Las, son regard se perdait dans l’infini du ciel. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Nursery Rhyme, dans le même état que lui. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle était résignée. Sûre de sa défaite, elle eut cependant une dernière idée.

Elle vint près du chevalier et lui dit :

« Ça ne peut pas bien se finir… » Peu importe la suite des évènements, la fin ne pourrait être que misérable. Elle avait échoué et devait l’admettre. Elle ne pourrait accomplir son rêve. Non, définitivement elle ne pourrait pas. Mais peut-être que lui pourrait. « Je n’ai pas le pouvoir d’écrire la belle fin que je voudrais… Non, encore une fois, ça se finira mal… »

Entre ses petites mains siégeait une coupe d’or. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas la vraie forme du Graal, mais plutôt une interface commode, une représentation simplifiée. Quelque chose qui puisse tenir entre les mains d’un Mage.

« Ma dimension propre, ma fiction idéale… ne tiendra pas d’avantage. Elle est perdue. J’ai déjà perdu. »

Elle tendit la coupe à Mordred, qui la regardait, presque horrifié à présent.

« Prends-le. Tu sauras mieux t’en servir que moi… Peut-être qu’avec ça, tu auras le pouvoir d’écrire une belle fin… Moi, je ne peux pas. »

Le chevalier rebelle prit le Graal entre ses mains sans réfléchir, machinalement. Jusque là il avait l’impression de ne plus être que spectateur des évènements. Il aurait pu se mettre en colère, parce que Nursery Rhyme laissait tomber, après tous ces sacrifices. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, car déjà elle marchait vers les belligérants, déterminée à accomplir le destin qu’elle s’est donné. Elle allait détruire sa création et mettre fin à cette guerre du Graal, dont Mordred serait le vainqueur. Il aurait alors le droit à un souhait. C’est la meilleure fin à laquelle a pu penser Nursery Rhyme. Tout n’était pas si terrible après tout…

Tout s’ébranla, alors que Nursery Rhyme avançait, son immense livre noir entre les mains, dont les pages tournaient frénétiquement, soufflées par un vent obscure et féroce. La plate-forme fut petit à petit grignotée par la mer sombre sur laquelle elle flottait. Tout le monde qui la soutenait était en train de s’effondrer.

« L’histoire touche à sa fin » commença-t-elle à scander.

Étant donné la suite des évènements, Ushiwakamaru détermina qu’il était maintenant inutile d’être sur la défensive. Il fallait tout donner désormais, d’autant que Rani avait deviné les intentions de Nursery Rhyme et en avait fait sa nouvelle cible à abattre. Voyant son adversaire se ruer soudainement vers Avenger, elle cria :

« Oh je ne crois pas non ! _L’odyssée de Shana-Oh : quatrième acte ! Le saut des huit navires à Dan-no-Ura !_ »

Comme si elle s’était téléportée, elle rattrapa Rani et fut instantanément debout face à elle pour délivrer un coup. Rani esquiva de justesse et voulut se remettre à courir vers Nursery Rhyme pour la faire taire. Cependant quoiqu’elle fasse, Ushiwakamaru était immédiatement face à elle. La samurai bondissait si vite qu’elle donnait l’impression d’être partout à la fois. Rani était comme assaillie par des doubles d’Ushi, qui la submergeaient d’attaques plus rapides que le son, et qui devançaient parfaitement toutes ses réactions. Elle tenta d’attraper Ushi, mais non seulement elle lui filait entre les doigts comme si elle n’était faite que d’air, mais en plus Ushi réapparaissait une fraction de seconde après, exactement au même endroit, pour répliquer. Rani faisant maintenant du sur-place, Billy the Kid utilisa à son tour son Artéfact, Thunderer, pour placer ses 3 derniers et meilleurs coups : un dans chaque genou, et le dernier dans le coeur. Rani était prise au dépourvu et déséquilibrée, mais toujours en vie malgré le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Ushiwakamaru put alors enfin lui asséner un coup, qui lui coupa le bras avec lequel elle se défendait, puis un second coup, pour son autre bras, puis un troisième qui lui trancha l’épaule… Pour chaque coup, Rani exposait désespérément une partie non vitale de son corps, qui finissait immanquablement découpée comme un morceau de beurre.

Tout cela avait laissé le temps à Nursery Rhyme de terminer son ultime incantation, détricotant tout son travail et faisant s’effondrer sa dimension propre :

« La dernière page sera tournée,

Et avec elle, le tome refermé.

Le retour à la réalité est inévitable.

Les adieux sont venus.

Ce monde, ses personnages, ses joies et ses peines,

Entre ces pages condamnés au sommeil éternel.

Bonheur, cruauté, beauté, horreur,

La Mort enterrera tout,

Même le plus beau des contes. 

_A Child Dream’s End. _»

D’un geste elle ferma le livre, au moment exact où Ushiwakamaru délivrait le cruel dernier coup qui achèverait son ennemie. Alors tout collapsa. Nursery Rhyme disparut, et son monde avec elle.

Mordred ouvrit les yeux sur un vaste ciel bleu marbré de délicats nuages immaculés. Le sol était étrangement moelleux. Il se redressa et constata que ce sol était un immense champ de fleur, tapissant tout le paysage. Où était-il ? Était-ce un nouvel étage ? Le Trône des Héros ? Un autre monde encore ? Tout semblait si calme ici, alors que l’instant d’avant se terminait une bataille sanglante. Il se redressa pour errer à nouveau dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Il n’aurait cependant pas à attendre très longtemps pour trouver des réponses à ces nouvelles questions. Une figure féminine en robe blanche, éblouissante de beauté, se matérialisa face à lui, dans un souffle de pétales roses.

« Ah, on me rends souvent visite ces temps-ci. » dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Mordred. Elle tourna finalement son attention sur lui et ajouta : « Bienvenue, vainqueur de la Guerre du Graal. »

Mordred cligna des yeux. Il avait du mal à remettre ses idées à l’endroit. Guerre du Graal.

Ah oui. J’avais le Graal. Tout le monde s’est sacrifié. J’était le dernier debout. Même la singularité de Nursery Rhyme a disparu avec elle. Il ne reste plus que moi. J’ai donc en effet gagné.

« Heu… d’accord… Et maintenant ?

-La Graal va exaucer le voeu de votre choix.

-Hmm… T’es qui en fait ? » demanda Mordred, sceptique.

« Mon nom est Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern. Je suis l’une des créatrice du présent Saint-Graal et également son coeur, désormais.

-Uh, okay… C’est pas très clair…

-Pour résumer, je suis le Graal.

-Je… heu, je vois ! »

Mordred était encore sous le choc des derniers évènements et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ou quoi souhaiter, maintenant. Une idée lui traversa l’esprit, mais il devait d’abord vérifier quelque chose.

« Heu, attends, tu peux réaliser n’importe quel voeu ? Mais t’es pas censée être à sec, à cause de Nursery Rhyme ?

-La singularité crée par Nursery Rhyme a disparu. Le Graal n’a plus à maintenir une dimension propre aussi vaste et complexe. Cette énergie nous est maintenant disponible. »

Mordred prit le temps de s’asseoir pour réfléchir au problème. Justeaze s’assit patiemment à côté de lui. Que pouvait-il souhaiter ? Que voulait-il souhaiter ? Si tant est que tous les souhaits étaient réalisables, ce dont il doutait.

« Est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement souhaiter la fin des Guerres du Graal ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Vous pouvez, mais il existe plusieurs manières de mettre fin aux Guerres du Graal. Sans donner plus de précisions, le Graal ira à la solution la plus efficace.

-Comme… quoi ?

-Faire disparaître le Trône des Héros et tous les esprits héroïques par exemple. »

Mordred eut un sursaut. Il pensa à son père et à Fran. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas une telle chose.

« Non…

-Nursery Rhyme a eu la même réaction. Malgré tout son dégoût pour les guerres du Graal, elle n’avait pas envie de détruire tous les Esprits Héroïques non plus.

-Ah je vois… C’est pour ça qu’elle s’est crée ce monde ?

-Oui. C’est la manière qu’elle a imaginé pour en finir avec les guerres. Mais si vous êtes ici, c’est que cela a échoué.

-Bien sûr… On est bien trop têtus et ambitieux pour se laisser enfermer comme ça. » répondit fièrement Mordred.

Justeaze se contenta de lui sourire sans rien ajouter. C’était à Mordred de faire son choix, et elle ne le pressa nullement. Il avait tout son temps pour réfléchir à son voeu. Et s’il envoyait balader tout ça ? Et s’il choisissait d’être égoïste ? Il pourrait tout à fait juste souhaiter d’être réuni avec Fran, pour toujours. Mais qu’en penseraient les autres ? Son père ? Qu’en penserai l’intéressée ? Cette part de Fran qui existait toujours en lui ne voulait pas d’une telle chose. Cela rendrait tous les derniers combats vains, et Mordred ne voulait pas ça. Il était lui aussi révolté par les Mages qui abusaient des Esprits Héroïques… Il lui fallait tenter quelque chose pour contrer ça.

« Err… Y a un truc qui est toujours pas clair pour moi. Que sont les Esprits Héroïques et le Trône des Héros, en vérité ? J’ai cru comprendre que notre vrai rôle c’est de défendre l’humanité c’est ça ? En étant au service de la Contre-Force ?

-C’est ça. A l’origine, les Esprits Héroïques sont des âmes de héros engagées par la Contre-Force, Alaya, pour protéger l’humanité contre ce qui pourrait compromettre sa survie.

-Et donc, les Guerres du Graal, ce sont des mages qui s’approprient ça pour leur intérêt personnel.

-C’est… vrai. C’est grossièrement résumé, mais c’est la vérité. J’ai après tout été complice de la corruption de ce rituel, il y a très longtemps…

-Alors en fait… Si vous disparaissiez…

-Il n’y aurait plus de Guerres du Graal. En tout cas jusqu’à ce que d’autres Mages recréent un artéfact similaire au Graal. »

Oui, tant qu’il y aurait des Mages… le problème ne serait pas vraiment résolu. Bloquer le Trône des Héros est une bonne idée en soi, mais cela contreviendrait au but premier de ce dernier, qui est de permettre l’invocation de héros en cas de besoin. Ce qui explique d’ailleurs pourquoi la Contre-Force s’est débattue contre la ruse de Nursery Rhyme. La Contre-Force…

Il se leva. Il avait une idée. Il n’était pas très doué pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses… Mais il était doué pour… Se révolter… Se battre… Quelque part, il était doué à être un héros, ou plutôt un anti-héros, mais la finalité est la même. C’était un guerrier et il souhaitait embrasser ce rôle. Pas en Mage, pas en stratège. En héros vengeur.

« J’ai trouvé… mon souhait. » dit Mordred en se tournant vers Justeaze.

« Je vous écoute. »

Une fois son voeu exaucé, Mordred se retrouva au milieu de nulle part. À l’infini, dans toutes les directions, s’étendait un immense ciel constellé d’étoiles froides et lointaines, et pourtant il se tenait là, debout dans le vide. Il faisait sombre mais petit à petit ses yeux s’habituèrent et il remarqua face à lui une figure indistincte, roulée dans une épaisse cape rouge. Mordred n’avait rien à faire ici, et cette figure était là pour le lui rappeler. Il savait que cette confrontation arriverait. Ce dernier combat faisait partie de son souhait, et l’heure était déjà venue. L’ombre déploya immédiatement des orbes de feu gigantesques et lança ces soleils à la face de Mordred, mais il était devenu infiniment plus fort désormais. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il intercepta les orbes avec son épée, qui explosèrent autour de lui sans que la moindre flammèche l’atteigne. Un immense rai d’énergie sombre fut alors émit depuis sa lame. Clarent pouvait maintenant déchaîner toute sa puissance, sans aucune limite.

« _Clarent… King… Mordred !.._ » déclama-t-il, avant de frapper l’ombre rouge avec le geyser obscure, d’une puissance cosmique, qui lui servait désormais d’arme.

L’ombre para le premier coup avec sa propre arme d’énergie, qui rappelait étrangement la soeur lumineuse de Clarent : Excalibur. D’autres coups vinrent alors et dans une danse effrénée, les deux être s’échangèrent des dizaines d’attaques en l’espace d’une seule seconde. Le moindre de ces coups aurait détruit des mondes entiers. Mordred était maintenant comme un dieu, et son énergie ne décroissait pas. Son Artéfact pouvait rester indéfiniment en pleine puissance, ça n’avait plus d’importance désormais.

L’ombre représentait Alayashiki, la Contre-Force, et Mordred était devenu un esprit rebelle d’une puissance égale. Alayashiki faisait les règles, Mordred se révoltait contre ces règles. Tel était son souhait : devenir une sorte de Contre-Contre-Force. D’aucun diraient que cela faisait de lui un être comparable à une Bête de la Calamité, mal inhérent à l’humanité destiné à causer sa perte. Mais ce n’était pas son intention. Aussi fou et vain que cela puisse paraître son intention était bien de poursuivre le voeu de Nursery Rhyme, sans pour autant aller contre l’humanité et les forces qui la préservent. Mais pour cela il fallait parlementer avec lesdites forces.

Prenant conscience de l’inutilité du combat contre Mordred, l’ombre rouge se désengagea, rangea son arme dans le néant d’où il venait, et fit tomber sa capuche, pour révéler le visage familier de Rani VIII. Elle voulait communiquer. Ainsi Mordred calma Clarent qui reprit l’apparence d’une épée relativement ordinaire, qu’il laissa retomber au niveau de l’inexistant sol.

Rani s’approcha de lui et dit :

« Ta puissance est égale à la mienne. Nous pourrions nous battre ainsi éternellement. Ce serait vain. J’en déduis que tu as émit le souhait d’être une entité de force égale à Alayashiki. » Elle le tutoyait maintenant, sans doute parce qu’il était désormais son égal, d’une certaine façon.

« Ouais, c’était mon souhait.

-Ce qui m’échappe est la raison de ce souhait. Tu t’es fait toi-même l’ennemi de l’humanité…

-Il fallait au moins ça, non ? Maintenant que nous sommes de puissance égale, on peut vraiment discuter… Je suis l’ennemi de l’humanité ? Que dire des Mages qui corrompent les Esprits Héroïques de leur vrai rôle et qui provoquent des catastrophes ?

-Que veux-tu ? » l’ignora Rani.

« D’une part, je veux donner le choix aux Esprits Héroïques de participer aux Guerres du Graal ou bien de refuser. Ils doivent savoir dans quoi ils s’engagent et ne pas être juste traités comme des outils. D’autre part, je veux être le Gardien de ces Guerres pour éviter qu’elles ne dérapent. Les Servants qui voudront s’impliquer dans ces guerres seront surtout des gens ambitieux, comme Medb. Il faudra bien quelqu’un pour leur botter le cul, s’ils deviennent dangereux pour les humains. Quant aux Mages, ils ont détourné le Trône des Héros… Pourquoi la Contre-Force ne se défend pas contre eux ? Ils sont une menace, non ? Moi, je veux être le bras armé de la Contre-Force pour limiter les dégâts qu’ils font avec leurs conneries. Tu me suis ?

-Étonnant que le Chevalier de la Trahison choisisse une voie si diplomatique. Serais-tu devenu digne d’être roi ?

-J’ai évolué depuis. Cette guerre contre Nursery Rhyme m’a appris beaucoup de choses. Elle m’a appris l’amour, et le pardon. Il y avait sans doute des moyens plus efficaces d’arrêter ces guerres et ne pas provoquer plus de souffrances inutiles, mais moi je voulais juste leur donner le choix. Ils sont tous très différents de moi et je ne peux rien leur imposer auquel ils n’ont pas consenti. Plutôt que de laisser cet artefact bizarre faire ce job, je préfère le faire moi-même et mettre les mains dans le cambouis… Je préfère qu’on en discute.

-Tant de prudence et de sens des responsabilités sont une preuve de sagesse, Grand Avenger. Tu as un pied dans l’humanité, et un pied en dehors, tel que tu es. Si tu es déterminé à être un allié de l’humanité, alors tu comprendras que j’ai aussi des conditions. Si tu es prêt à les suivre alors je t’accorderai tes souhaits.

-Et quelles sont ces conditions ?

-Si jamais l’humanité est en péril, la fonction des Esprits Héroïques doit être respecté et ils devront être réquisitionnés, qu’ils le veulent ou non, jusqu’à ce que la menace soit repoussée ou détruite.

-Évidemment ! Je ne voulais pas aller contre ça ! J’y participerai même avec plaisir.

-Oui, mais rien ne garantit que tu respecteras ta part du marché en tant que Gardien. Tu es faillible. C’est pour ça que les Esprits Héroïques ne devraient pas avoir de libre arbitre.

-Et pourtant en l’état actuel des choses, ils en ont toujours assez pour provoquer des catastrophes, je me trompe ?

-Quoiqu’il en soit, n’oublie pas que tu as un pied en dehors de l’humanité. » l’ignora-t-elle encore. Cette manière de répondre agaçait Mordred. « Tu pourrais devenir l’ennemi de l’humanité si tu le voulais.

-C’est vrai. Et tu n’as que ma parole.

-Une parole faillible.

-As-tu le choix cependant. Je suis aussi fort que toi. Tu ne peux rien m’imposer, mais je veux travailler avec toi.

-J’ai donc le Chevalier de la Trahison en guise de partenaire de travail. Audacieux. »

Mordred fut surpris par ce qui ressemblait à du sarcasme. Décontenancé, il ne sut qu’ajouter à la conversation. L’ombre incarnée en Rani vint à son secours.

« Il semble que je n’ai pas d’autres choix que d’accepter ce marché. S’il ne me convenait pas je me serais débattue instinctivement, eusse notre combat duré éternellement. Mais présentement, on a un accord. Un second Trône des Héros sera créé, et sera le Panthéon dans lequel seront enregistrés les Servants ne souhaitant pas participer aux Guerres du Graal. Quant à toi, tu deviendras pour chacune de ces Guerres le Gardien protégeant l’humanité des excès des Mages. Tu agiras ainsi temporairement en tant que Grand Ruler. Ce faisant, ton but est d’empêcher les guerres d’aboutir, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit. « Tu te fais ainsi l’ennemi de tous les Servants désirant participer à ces guerres. Tu les vaincras et leur défendra l’accès au Saint Graal. C’est ce que souhaite faire.

-Oui. » répondit-il, déterminé.

« Soit. Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. Ce Saint-Graal est déjà une anomalie en soi.

-Je ferais le travail qui devrait être vôtre d’éviter aux humains l’accès à ce pouvoir.

-Tout cela ne me regarde pas vraiment, tant que rien de tout ceci ne devient une menace pour l’humanité et que les Esprits Héroïques ne sont pas entravés dans le travail que je leur donne. J’accepte les termes de ce bien fragile contrat.

-J’aurai un dernier souhait.

-Quel est-il ? » demanda Rani après avoir cligné des yeux sensiblement plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumée.

« Je veux que l’Esprit Héroïque Frankenstein devienne ma compagne d’armes ; qu’elle devienne aussi Gardienne. Si elle le veux. »

Mordred sentit alors un frôlement au niveau de son bras droit. Il tourna la tête, et il la vit. Dès l’instant où elle avait formulé son voeu, elle était apparue à ses côtés, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

« Je le veux ! » dit-elle avec bonheur.

Les partenaires s’étreignirent longuement, heureux d’être enfin réunis. L’ombre rouge disparut dans les étoiles pour les laisser entre eux. Leur souhait commun fut exaucé et cet endroit au milieu du vide, devenu le nouveau Panthéon des Héros, s’emplit de fleurs multicolores, tapissant son sol à l’infini. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par de nombreux Héros venant à leur tour se reposer ici, attendant sereinement leur heure de défendre l’humanité, quand celle-ci serait en danger, respectant ainsi leur contrat d’origine, leur volonté les protégeant à jamais de toute corruption.

On dit qu’un jour des Mages ont invoqué un artéfact prodigieux relié à la Source de toutes choses et capable d’exaucer n’importe quel voeu : le Saint-Graal. Bien entendu, les humains n’ayant pas la sagesse divine nécessaire au maniement d’un tel pouvoir, il en résulta de tragiques conséquences. Peinées, deux divinités de la foudre, dont on dit de leur amour qu’il les rendait invincible, descendirent des cieux pour confisquer ce pouvoir aux humains et l’emmener en lieu sûr, où aucun humain ne pourrait jamais mettre les pieds.

On raconte que depuis, pris d’affection pour notre monde et ses habitants, les deux divinités continuent secrètement à le parcourir, veillant patiemment sur nous.


End file.
